Un Alma, Dos Corazones
by sakuratrc
Summary: La Unidad de Delitos Mayores de Tokyo ha pasado seis meses con incontable trabajo dejando a un lado lo sucedido el verano anterior. Pero por extrañas coincidencias Sakura resulta la víctima de un caso que cae en manos de Sasuke. ¿Logrará el destino ayudar a Sakura y Sasuke a superar sus miedos? -CONT. de VENTANAS DEL ALMA-
1. Víctima

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
"Ventanas del alma" y "Un alma, dos corazones" © SAKURA_TRC, 2013**

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA: Este fic es una continuación. Varias cosas pueden ser incomprensibles para quienes no han leído el fic anterior "Ventanas del Alma".**

* * *

**UN ALMA, DOS CORAZONES  
(2da Parte de Ventanas Del Alma)  
***

**Summary**: La Unidad de Delitos Mayores de Tokyo ha pasado seis meses con incontable trabajo dejando a un lado lo sucedido el verano anterior. Pero por extrañas coincidencias Sakura resulta la víctima de un caso que cae en manos de Sasuke. ¿Logrará el destino ayudar a Sakura y Sasuke a superar sus miedos?

.

**Capítulo 1 "VICTIMA"**

- Teníamos muchas pistas, pero solo nos faltaba esta pieza del rompecabezas –dijo emocionado Naruto, pero luego se tornó pensativo– Aunque es cruel, pobre de la víctima. No imagino el infierno que vivió.

Sasuke iba serio, no decía palabra alguna. Hacía meses que su actitud se había vuelto fría y distante. Era un autómata del trabajo; nada de diversión, ni amigos. Los pocos momentos "recreativos" que tenía eran en su casa, con Naruto y dos packs de 12 cervezas, cuando menos.

- ¿Cómo se relaciona con nuestro caso? –preguntó secamente.

- La víctima que sobrevivió logró arañar a su atacante, además de que su ropa estaba cubierta con sangre del tipo ese –Naruto revisó los datos en su libreta de anotaciones– Según su declaración, logró quitarle el cuchillo y se lo clavó al desgraciado en el estómago.

- El ADN tarda mucho en ser procesado, ¿Cómo saben que es nuestro sospechoso?

- La chica dijo que el tipo la arrastró a un callejón y la golpeó en la garganta.

- ¿Para evitar que gritara?

- Igual que nuestras otras víctimas –concluyó Naruto revisando los letreros en las paredes– La habitación debe estar por aquí –señaló el pasillo a su lado derecho.

Sasuke se sentía incómodo, tenía el extraño presentimiento que lo que se encontraría no le iba a agradar. Naruto lo había llamado cerca de la media noche, tenían una alerta relacionada con su caso actual y debían acudir al hospital central para una entrevista con la víctima. Pero el detective seguía sintiendo que las cosas no estaban bien.

- Preguntas lo necesario para identificar a la escoria que la atacó y nos vamos –sentenció molesto.

- Claro –Naruto notó inmediatamente la actitud de su amigo– ¿Te molesta algo?

- No lo sé, pero toda la noche he tenido este malestar.

- Es el hígado y se llama cirrosis, regularmente es consecuencia de beber en exceso –regañó Naruto con una sonrisa de lado.

- No dobe, no es un dolor –Sasuke negó ligeramente con la cabeza– Es una extraña sensación.

Naruto miró a Sasuke con una ceja levantada y vio por encima del hombro de su compañero el número que buscaba– Es aquí.

Sasuke giró, pero Naruto se le adelantó a tocar la puerta.

La puerta se abrió y un hombre los miró inquisitivamente– ¿Delitos Mayores?

Naruto asintió y el hombre les concedió el paso. El rubio fue el primero en poner un pie en la habitación y por una extraña razón, tras unos pasos, se detuvo en seco. Giró sobre sus talones y enfrentó a Sasuke alarmado– Será mejor que yo haga solo la entrevista.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. Él no solía interactuar mucho con las víctimas, pero Naruto sabía que siempre estaba presente en las entrevistas. Disgustado por la actitud de Naruto, lo hizo a un lado, pero el rubio no cedió fácilmente– ¿Qué te sucede usuraton…ka…chi…? –la voz de Sasuke se apagó al ver a la chica en la cama.

- ¡Que actitud tan poco profesional! –se quejó una mujer parada junto a la cama.

Pero Sasuke la ignoró y fijó sus negros orbes en la chica sentada. La joven agachó la mirada hasta esconderla bajo su cabellera. No había hecho nada malo, pero se sentía avergonzada.

- ¿Podemos hablar afuera detectives? –pidió Naruto comprendiendo la situación que aquejaba a Sasuke. Al ver la negativa de sus colaboradores, el rubio insistió– No se preocupen, mi compañero solo necesita unos momentos para recabar información. Les prometo que será totalmente cortes y respetuoso.

Con clara desconfianza, los detectives salieron. Naruto les dedicó un último vistazo a las dos personas que dejaba en la habitación y salió cerrando la puerta tras él.

El silencio inundó el lugar, Sasuke sentía que estaba encerrado en un diminuto cuarto y a la vez veía a la chica en la cama pero parecía demasiado lejana. Un aire de nostalgia y ansiedad flotaba llenando los pulmones de ambos.

Devastado y confundido, Sasuke se sentó a los pies de la cama de hospital. Ninguno sabía qué hacer y tenían miedo de decir algo equivocado.

La voz temblorosa de la chica fue la primera en escucharse– ¿Qué haces…?

Sasuke se levantó de la cama enardecido– No digas ni una palabra… –pidió entre dientes tratando de controlarse– Tu solo… quédate callada.

La chica apretó impotente las mantas bajo sus manos. Por unos segundos más, el silencio regresó, pero no fue tan largo como el anterior. Y fue ella quien lo volvió a romper.

- No puedes hablarme así –reclamó en voz baja aun con la mirada agachada.

- ¿Por qué no? –contradijo Sasuke agitando los brazos frenético– Cada vez que me llaman por que encontraron los restos sin identificar de alguien, por una extraña muerte que nadie puede explicar, por una adolescente muerta en un callejón… Siempre ruego porque no seas tú…–con cada palabra la chica se encogía más y más– Este trabajo se está volviendo una tortura para mí –Sasuke se tomó el puente de la nariz tratando de apaciguarse– TU has vuelto a lo que amaba en una tortura.

- Lo lamento –dijo en un susurró la pelirrosa– En cuanto esto termine desapareceré de tu vida, te lo juro.

Sasuke suspiró irónico– ¿Por qué tú? ¿Por qué tú? ¿No podías dejar pasar las cosas? ¿Ignorarlas? ¿Cerrar los ojos por un momento y convencerte de que no es tu labor arriesgarte por alguien que ya está muerto?

- No sabes cuánto he deseado hacerlo –los nudillos de Sakura estaban blancos de la presión que ejercía contra las mantas– Toda mi vida he deseado no verlos, toda mi vida he deseado no sentir la angustia de tener que ayudar a alguien, toda mi vida he soñado con una vida normal…

Sasuke se sentó a la orilla de la cama junto a ella. Tomó el rostro de Sakura por la barbilla y delicadamente lo levantó. Los ojos de Sasuke estaban llenos de emociones que Sakura pocas veces había visto. Miedo, dolor, angustia, compasión. Todos esos sentimientos fueron suplantados por uno solo. La ira– ¿Quién te hizo daño?

Sakura sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, nunca había visto a Sasuke tan encolerizado. Podía decir que sus ojos exigían sangre.

- Ya le di a los detectives una descripción del hombre.

- Descansa –ordenó Sasuke regresando a su actitud indiferente.

- Sasuke, espera –Sakura vio como el detective se alejaba y estiró la mano para detenerlo, pero no lo alcanzó y por un momento sintió lo mismo que el día que se separaron en la jefatura. Sasuke era inalcanzable nuevamente.

Al ver la cara angustiada de Sakura, Sasuke se detuvo un momento y habló con tono tranquilo– ¿Qué sucede?

- Te lo pido, como un último favor. Enciérralo, has que pase el resto de su vida tras las rejas. Pero por favor… –una punzada en el costado de Sakura la hizo doblarse de dolor. Sasuke frunció el ceño tratando de contener la furia que crecía en su interior– No hagas algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte.

- Te lo juro –se dio media vuelta y dejó a Sakura con la seguridad que no cumpliría su palabra– Nunca me arrepentiré de darle lo que se merece.

…

Antes de salir de la habitación, Sasuke alcanzó a escuchar la conversación que mantenía Naruto con los otros detectives.

- La enfermera entregó el kit de violación para hacer las pruebas –era la voz de la mujer– En cuanto tengamos los resultados serán compartidos con su unidad.

Sasuke apretó la perilla de la puerta tan fuertemente que casi la arranca. Sentía la ira recorrer su cuerpo y encender las ganas de asesinar al hombre que le había hecho eso a Sakura.

- Agradecería mucho que solo me sean entregados a mí –Naruto sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda. Conocía ese sentimiento. El peligro, en forma de Sasuke, estaba cerca– Bien, nosotros nos haremos cargo de ahora en adelante –el rubio trató de alejar a los detectives antes de que Sasuke saliera. Sabía que su amigo buscaría con quien descargar su ira– Gracias por la ayuda.

- No creo que sea buena idea que dos hombres traten con una chica que fue atacada.

- Créame, sabemos muy bien cómo tratarla.

- ¡La conocen! –dijo el detective– Si la conocen, es mejor que nosotros nos hagamos cargo del caso. Sus intereses pueden interponerse en la…

La puerta del cuarto se abrió lentamente dejando ver una imagen de Sasuke bastante aterradora– Nosotros nos haremos cargo.

- Su relación le impediría ser imparcial poniendo en riesgo la investigación.

Sasuke apretó los puños dispuesto a todo por hacerle entender al hombre frente a él de lo que era capaz– Haré todo por encontrar al responsable de las heridas de Sakura. Y no necesito estorbos en mi camino –pronunció amenazante Sasuke.

- Yo me haré cargo –cortó el rubio seriamente– Veré que mi compañero sea removido… si llega a interferir.

- Manténganos informados.

El otro detective no dejaba de enfrentarse con la mirada a Sasuke, pero fue la mujer la que comprendió la situación– Le recomiendo que deje la investigación detective Uchiha, así podrá darle el tiempo que ella necesita.

Sasuke miró por encima de su hombro, aunque la puerta estaba cerrada, tenía la seguridad de que Sakura estaba sentada en la cama abrazándose la piernas contra el pecho.

- Gracias por la recomendación –dijo Naruto palmeando el hombro de su compañero.

- Hn –asintió Sasuke sin decir nada.

Los detectives se retiraron no muy convencidos de dejar la investigación en manos de un hombre tan explosivo.

- Voy a regresar a casa –el rubio se estiró para liberar el estrés que había acumulado en menos de una hora. Un record para él– Mañana iré temprano a la oficina y le diré a Shino y Kiba que esto alcanzó una prioridad crítica –pero no obtuvo respuesta de Sasuke. El moreno se veía distraído– ¿Qué vas a hacer? –preguntó Naruto señalando la puerta de la habitación de Sakura.

Sasuke suspiró– No lo sé.

- Yo sí –dijo Naruto con una sonrisa y tomó el picaporte de la habitación de Sakura.

- ¿Qué haces? –preguntó Sasuke hecho un manojo de nervios.

- Vas a entrar y te vas a quedar a cuidar a Sakura-chan.

- Nunca he sido bueno cuidando enfermos –negó Sasuke con el ceño fruncido.

Naruto pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Sasuke y le susurró al oído– Solo recuerda… se amable –tomando por sorpresa a Sasuke, Naruto lo empujó dentro de la habitación de Sakura.

Sasuke maldijo por dentro a Naruto, lo mataría al día siguiente. Lenta y dolorosamente. Pero al ver el rostro golpeado de Sakura su ira se dirigió a otro.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó torpemente Sasuke, para luego desear que la tierra se lo tragara. Era más que obvio que no estaba nada bien.

- No es tan malo como se ve.

- ¿Por qué intentas hacerte la fuerte?

- ¿Y qué cambiaría tirándome a llorar? –Sakura retó a Sasuke con la mirada– Yo aún estoy viva.

Sasuke desvió la mirada derrotado. Ella tenía razón. Debería agradecer que aún estaba entre los vivos– No vuelvas a hacerlo.

- ¿Qué?

- Ponerte en riesgo –Sasuke se mostraba serio y decidido en su petición.

Tras unos momentos de silencio, Sasuke se acomodó en el sofá dentro de la habitación.

- ¿Qué haces? –preguntó desconcertada Sakura.

- ¿No es obvio? Voy a quedarme –como si estuviera en su propia casa, Sasuke acomodó una almohada contra el brazo del sofá y subió las piernas plácidamente.

- No necesitas quedarte –masculló Sakura por lo bajo.

- Tienes razón. No necesito hacerlo –Sakura frunció el ceño ofendida por el cinismo que expresaba Sasuke– Pero quiero hacerlo.

…

Sakura pensó que no podría dormir, pero no fue así. La sola presencia de Sasuke en la habitación le había producido un sentimiento de tranquilidad que jamás imagino podría volver tener. Cuando abrió los ojos aún estaba oscuro. O eso pensó ella.

- La bella durmiente ha despertado por fin –la regañó Suki sentándose a su lado en la cama.

- ¿Qué hora es? –preguntó Sakura tallándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano.

- Olvida la hora. El día es lo importante. Los Izumi han venido a verte desde ayer y tú durmiendo plácidamente.

Sakura notó un tono amargo en la voz de Suki y que la chica dejaba la frase inconclusa– ¿Cuántos días han pasado desde… lo que sucedió en el callejón?

- Hagamos un recuento. Noche uno, fuiste atacada. Día uno, estuviste en cirugía para cerrar tremenda apuñalada que recibiste en el costado izquierdo. Los Izumi se morían de la angustia por no saber nada de ti. Noche dos, los detectives de Víctimas Especiales vienen a hacerte una entrevista y resulta que el caso corresponde a una investigación abierta de la Unidad de Delitos Mayores donde, OBVIO –recalcó Suki por si no había quedado claro– trabaja Sasuke.

- Basta Suki ya entendí –Sakura se tomó la cabeza, sentía una ligera pulsación en la sien. Con la mirada buscó un poco de agua y se dio cuenta que estaba sola. La decepción invadió su corazón y como si Suki lo adivinara aclaró la situación.

- Sasuke se fue a cambiar a su casa. Dijo que no tardaría.

Sakura dejó salir el aire que había contenido inconscientemente– Ok –dijo en un susurro y se volvió a acostar abrazándoselas piernas contra su pecho. Trató de obligarse a dormir, pero la puerta abriéndose la alertó. No quería ver a nadie e intentó hacerse pasar por dormida.

- ¡Sakura! –gritó de Suki asustada.

…

Sasuke se dio un rápido baño que más bien pareció una pasada bajo el chorro de agua. Sin perder tiempo, fue a hacer una rápida visita a la jefatura para hablar con Naruto sobre el caso. Pero sus intenciones de una visita relámpago se vieron frustradas.

- Sasuke –se había topado de frente con Kakashi al salir del ascensor.

- Kakashi –Sasuke trató de rodear a Kakashi, pero le fue imposible– Vengo a hablar con Naruto, no tengo mucho tiempo…

- Hablemos en mi oficina –ordenó con extrema tranquilidad el capitán.

- Tch –chasqueó la lengua Sasuke y siguió a Kakashi hasta su oficina. Cuando ambos entraron, Sasuke cerró la puerta tras él– Tengo un poco de prisa. ¿De qué quieres hablar?

- Hablé con Naruto y me dijo que la última…

- Ella está bien –cortó Sasuke antes de que Kakashi dijera la palabra que Sasuke ahora odiaba más "víctima"– Logró detener al atacante –respondió no muy convencido de sus propias palabras mirando el suelo. Kakashi pudo notar la vacilación en la voz de Sasuke.

Un sonoro suspiro escapó de los labios de Kakashi– Desde hace dos años que no tomas vacaciones, ¿verdad? –Sasuke levantó el rostro desconcertado– Creo que es tiempo de que descanses de todo esto.

- ¿Qué?

- Detective, tiene permiso de ausentarse de sus deberes el tiempo que sea necesario.

- ¿Ah?

O Sasuke estaba demasiado cansado para pensar con claridad o su cerebro se había frito por encontrarse nuevamente con Sakura. Kakashi se palmeó la cara derrotado– Que te vayas a cuidar a Sakura. ¿Entendiste? ¿O te lo tengo que explicar con dibujitos?

Sasuke desvió la mirada tratando de salvar un poco de su orgullo– ¿Solo para eso me hiciste perder mi tiempo Kakashi?

- ¡Ya! ¡Vete!

Kakashi negó con la cabeza y se preguntaba, ¿Cómo hacía Sasuke para salirse con la suya siempre?

…

- ¡Dobe! –gritó Sasuke deteniendo a un Naruto sumido en la lectura.

Naruto levantó la vista y enarcó una ceja– ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Qué noticias tienes?

- Sasuke –el rubio negó ligeramente con la cabeza– Tengo lo mismo que teníamos ayer antes de ir al hospital.

- ¿Y las evidencias que recolectaron… anoche? –Naruto desvió la mirada tratando de evadir la pregunta– ¡Naruto! ¡Lo sé todo! Te escuché hablando con los detectives.

- Es por eso que hablé con el capitán Kakashi sobre tu participación en el caso –dijo firme Naruto– Y como supongo que ya hablaste con él y te dijo que desde hoy estás de vacaciones, sabes que no puedo hablar contigo de ningún caso.

- Na…ru…to… –gruñó lenta y amenazadoramente Sasuke.

- Especialmente si se trata del ataque contra Sakura-chan.

Sasuke se había negado a juntar esas palabras en una misma oración, sentía que si las pronunciaba entraría en cuenta de lo que le había pasado a Sakura– Si me necesitas estaré en el hospital.

- Saluda a Sakura-chan de mi parte.

- Hn.

…

Sasuke llegaba al hospital y vio patrullas estacionadas alrededor. Tuvo un mal presentimiento. Estacionó el auto cerca del hospital y corrió hasta la habitación de Sakura, pero un hombre de traje negro le cortó el paso.

- Soy el detective Uchiha Sasuke, vengo a ver a…

- Déjalo pasar –la voz de Itachi resonó por sobre todo el alboroto.

- ¿Qué está sucediendo? –preguntó Sasuke en cuanto tuvo a su hermano cerca.

- Tu ex noviecita sí que sabe meterse en problemas.

Sasuke no quiso pelear con Itachi, no en ese momento– Dime que pasó.

En cuanto llegaron a la habitación que ocupaba Sakura, Sasuke encontró a un equipo entero de forenses revisando el lugar. Había mucha gente, pero no estaba la pelirrosa.

- Hace aproximadamente dos horas, la enfermera atendió la llamada del cuarto 201 y encontró…

- No necesito un reporte de la situación –gritó Sasuke desesperado– Solo dime que pasó.

- Se dio un segundo ataque –cortó Itachi inexpresivo, al contrario de Sasuke que no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

- ¿Y Sakura?

- La víctima no sufrió… mucho daño –era la primera vez que Sasuke odiaba la forma en que su hermano se refería a una persona con ese sustantivo.

- Te recuerdo que estás hablando de una persona, Itachi.

Itachi levantó el rostro mirando con altanería a Sasuke, como si su hermano fuera algo desconocido– Y te recuerdo Sasuke, que este problema ha dejado de ser tuyo.

- No me importa lo que tus estúpidos protocolos digan, quiero saber qué fue lo que pasó y lo quiero saber ahora –definitivamente Sasuke no se vería acobardado por la actitud de su hermano.

- La víctima –Itachi usó la palabra sabiendo que eso haría enfurecer a su hermano y si éste reaccionaba lo haría a un lado sin ningún problema encerrándolo por atacar a un agente. Pero Sasuke conocía sus tácticas y no caería tan fácilmente– fue atacada nuevamente por quien suponemos, es el violador del distrito 12. No tenemos nada concluso porque nadie más pudo verlo.

- ¿Dónde está Sakura?

- La víctima fue llevada a una instalación más segura donde podremos mantenerla bajo protección…

- ¿Dónde?

- Como podrás imaginarlo, su localización se mantendrá en secreto por su seguridad –en ese preciso momento el teléfono de Itachi sonó y sin cortesía alguna para su hermano contestó– Uchiha –tras unos breves segundos de silencio, Itachi gritó iracundo– No puedo creer que ni siquiera puedan cuidar a una adolescente. Encuéntrenla o busquen otro trabajo –cuando Itachi terminó la llamada y regresó su atención a Sasuke, este ya no estaba junto a él. Volvió a sacar su teléfono y marcó– Quiero que rastreen un teléfono móvil.

…

- No has cambiado nada –Sakura escuchó la voz de Sasuke pero no se molestó en mirarlo. La pelirrosa estaba sentada en la nieve, con las piernas abrazadas contra su pecho y la cabeza escondida entre las rodillas– Supuse que tendrías frío –dijo el detective arrojándole una chaqueta encima.

- ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? –la voz ahogada de Sakura bajo la chaqueta llegó como un susurro hasta Sasuke.

El detective se encogió de hombros restándole importancia– Solo lo supe.

- Sí, claro –gruñó Sakura aun escondida entre sus rodillas y bajo la chaqueta.

- ¿Por qué escapaste de la protección de la Agencia?

- Jamás me sentiría protegido por ellos.

- ¿Y si voy contigo? –preguntó dudoso Sasuke– ¿Cambiaría eso las cosas?

Sakura sacó su cabeza de entre sus piernas y recargó una mejilla en sus rodillas. Miraba a Sasuke, como un gato sigiloso que no da muestra de sus pensamientos. Sasuke aguantó la mirada de Sakura, aun no entendía como trabajaba la mente de la chica y con los seis meses que llevaban alejados se preguntaba si alguna vez podría comprenderla como lo había hecho antes.

- No –dijo tajante Sakura y escondió nuevamente la cara entre sus piernas y se colocó la chaqueta tapando su cabeza nuevamente.

Sasuke parpadeo un par de veces tratando de asimilar lo que había dicho Sakura– ¡Oh, vamos, Sakura!

Lentamente Sakura levantó la cabeza y se removió la chaqueta para poder ver a Sasuke, y con la mirada perdida en algún punto lejano suspiró– Es la primera vez, desde que nos volvimos a encontrar, que me llamas por mi nombre.

- ¿Mmm? –Sakura había hablado tan bajo que Sasuke no logró escucharla.

- Regresaré a casa –Sakura se puso en pie y sacudió la nieve que se había pegado a su ropa dejando caer la chaqueta de Sasuke al suelo.

- Sabes que pones en peligro a los Izumi…

- Nunca dije que regresaría con ellos.

- ¿A dónde irás entonces?

- A la casa de Chiyo.

- Ese lugar tampoco es seguro –Itachi, que recién llegaba, sorprendió a Sasuke. Sakura se limitó a verlo por el rabillo del ojo– Debes venir conmigo.

El tono autoritario de Itachi enfadó a Sakura– No tengo porque hacerlo. Conozco mis derechos.

- Puedo detenerte por obstrucción a la justicia.

- ¡Itachi! –increpó Sasuke interponiéndose entre Sakura y su hermano– Ella es una… –Sasuke se mordió el labio antes de pronunciar la palabra.

- Ella es un testigo presencial –corrigió el mayor de los Uchiha– Y si se rehúsa a cooperar tendré que obligarla.

- Olvídalo, no te lo permitiré.

- Y tú no olvides que mi autoridad es superior a la tuya… detective –Itachi hizo una seña con la cabeza y dos agentes femeninos se acercaron a Sakura.

- Estás jugando con fuego Itachi –advirtió Sasuke resguardando a Sakura tras su espalda.

Itachi frunció el ceño– ¿Estás dispuesto a arriesgar tu carrera por una chiquilla?

- Basta –la voz de Sakura era suave y tranquila, contraria a lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento– Iré con él –Sakura rodeó a Sasuke y se colocó a un lado de las mujeres que acompañaban a Itachi– Después de todo… siempre fui una molestia para ti.

Las agentes colocaron una manta sobre los hombros de Sakura y la guiaron de regreso a un auto que los esperaba al pie de la montaña.

Sasuke miró impotente como Sakura se alejaba de su protección, apretaba los puños a sus costados conteniendo la ira. No podía hacer nada. Volvía a sentirse culpable por alejarla.

…

- Nos volvemos a ver Sakura –saludó Shiho a Sakura en cuanto subió al auto.

Pero la chica no pronunció palabra alguna, se dedicó a mirar sus manos apretadas fuertemente. Tan fuerte que se clavaba las uñas en las palmas.

Itachi subió al auto momentos después. Acomodó el espejo retrovisor para tener completa visión de la pelirrosa, que inmediatamente sintió el peso de la mirada del Uchiha sobre ella. Era una sensación agobiante, parecía que Itachi se proponía asfixiarla con su presencia y lo estaba logrando. Sakura sentía que en cualquier momento perdería el conocimiento, su respiración se agitó como si acabara de correr un maratón sin descanso alguno.

- _Tranquila. Aquí estoy_ –escuchó Sakura en su cabeza. La voz de Suki la relajó inmediatamente y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

- _Gracias_.

Itachi notó que la pelirrosa se relajaba, con los ojos cerrados y la mano en su pecho, Sakura nuevamente respiraba pausadamente. El truco para intimidarla no había funcionado.

…

Itachi y Shiho llevaron a Sakura a un hotel de categoría. Sakura escuchó cuando el gerente recibía al agente seria y formalmente, le entregó una llave y los tres subieron a un ascensor con paredes de espejo y piso alfombrado. Una persona manejaba el aparato y se encargaba de llevar a todos a sus respectivos pisos.

Aunque estaba a un costado de Itachi, podía sentir que la observaba, que la estaba estudiando.

Al llegar al piso 14, Itachi le cedió el paso a su compañera y a Sakura. Los tres caminaron por un pasillo elegantemente adornado. Pisos alfombrados, pequeños faroles redondos iluminando tenuemente desde los costados del pasillo, mesas con adornos florales frescos aromatizando el ambiente con sutiles aromas.

- Shiho –Itachi rompió el silencio que gobernaba el lugar– Revisa el lugar.

- Si –respondió la mujer extrañada de la orden y se separó del pequeño grupo.

Itachi se detuvo en una puerta al final del pasillo, justo en la esquina que formaban las habitaciones. Deslizó la tarjeta por el cerrojo electrónico de la puerta y le indicó a Sakura que entrara.

La pelirrosa lo dudó un momento, pero no tuvo alternativa.

Sakura entró a la habitación que, al igual que el pasillo, lucía suntuosa y llena de cosas que daban al lugar un aire aristócrata. Cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse tras ella, giró y se encontró con Itachi a escasos centímetros de ella. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás tratando de alejarse pero el agente se lo impidió tomándola fuertemente del brazo. Clavando sus dedos en la sensible carne del brazo de Sakura.

La mirada que le profería Itachi era intimidante y las palabras que pronunció tenían un toque ácido y de profundo odio– Eres un imán para los problemas… y te sugiero que te mantengas alejada de Sasuke desde ahora. ¿Entendiste?

- Debo decirte que no soy yo quien busca al detective Uchiha, por lo regular él es quien me encuentra –Sakura intentó zafarse, pero entre más forcejeaba, más la lastimaba Itachi.

- Avisé a la oficina que ya estamos aquí –dijo Shiho entrando a la habitación. Su desconcierto fue evidente al encontrar a Itachi sujetando a Sakura por el brazo– Van a enviar… más gente –la agente se acomodó los lentes y caminó lentamente hacia Sakura– Seguro querrás tomar un baño y quitarte esa ropa húmeda por la nieve. ¿Qué dices Sakura? ¿Vamos al baño?

Sakura miró furiosa a Itachi y asintió esperando a que el agente la soltara.

Aunque no fue inmediato pero Itachi la dejó ir sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

…

Shiho preparaba el baño, mientras Sakura estaba sentada sobre el retrete con las manos bajo sus piernas y la mirada perdida.

- Debió ser aterrador.

Sakura levantó el rostro sin expresión alguna y empezó a quitarse la ropa. Shiho pudo ver la curación de la cirugía de Sakura. Una venda cubría el costado izquierdo de Sakura por debajo de las costillas. Pequeñas manchas rojas teñían la curación.

Shiho estiró el brazo, pero Sakura se alejó rápidamente– Estoy bien.

- Pero… tu herida está sangrando.

- El doctor dijo que sería normal –Sakura le dio la espalda a Shiho y la agente pudo ver una cicatriz en el lado derecho de la espalda de Sakura. Era una línea más clara que el resto de su piel, la recorría por debajo del omoplato y llegaba hasta su cadera– ¿Te molestaría dejarme a solas?

Shiho vio los ojos de Sakura por primera vez y un aterrador escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. La mirada de Sakura estaba totalmente desprovista de vida.

…

Shiho salió del baño y cerró la puerta tras ella con un sonoro suspiro.

- ¿Todo bien? –preguntó Itachi más por cortesía que por interés.

Su compañera se sacudió al recordar el escalofrío. Para calmar la sensación se frotó los brazos mirando por encima de su hombro– Esa chica es… extraña.

- Hn –asintió Itachi regresando la atención a su teléfono móvil.

…

- ¿Y dejaste que Itachi simplemente se la llevara? –preguntó exaltado Naruto moviendo los brazos frenético.

- Te recuerdo que ella decidió irse con él.

- Como no iba a hacerlo, si por lo que me dices él te amenazó.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja– No fue a mí, le dijo que la arrestaría por obstrucción de la justicia.

- Y Sakura-chan aun así se rehusó a ir, pero cuando Itachi mencionó tu carrera ella accedió –Naruto le dio a Sasuke un golpe en la nuca para aclararle las ideas.

- ¿Qué haces usuratonkachi?

- Comprobando que tu cerebro sigue funcionando. ¿Qué no lo habías visto? Sakura-chan se fue con Itachi para no poner en riesgo tu carrera en la policía.

Sasuke cerró los ojos y golpeó fuerte y repetidas veces su frente contra la encimera de su cocina– ¡Idiota! ¡Soy un idiota! –murmuró por lo bajo.

- ¿Vas a ir a buscarla? ¿Sí o sí?

- Con todo lo que le he dicho no creo que quiera verme –Sasuke permanecía de cara a la encimera con los brazos caídos a sus costados.

- Se te han dado las cosas en bandeja de plata toda tu vida y por primera vez tienes que luchar por algo… –Naruto se cruzó de brazos y miró acusadoramente a su amigo– No puedo creer que te des por vencido tan fácilmente. Me das asco Sasuke.

- Gracias, el sentimiento es mutuo.

- Bien, si no piensas ir con ella AHORA solo déjala y NUNCA más la vuelvas a molestar –Naruto se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta del apartamento y justo antes de tomar el picaporte se detuvo– Nunca me platicaste sobre el día que se perdieron en el bosque, pero después de eso Sakura parecía confiar mucho más en ti. Qué lástima que arrojes todo eso a la basura.

- Itachi no me dijo a donde la llevaron.

Y Naruto sonrió ampliamente– Sabes que sigue siendo nuestro caso ¿verdad? Por lo tanto nuestro fiscal debe tener acceso a su testigo en cualquier momento.

- Neji –murmuró Sasuke.

…

Sakura estaba sentada en la ventana abrazando sus piernas, la mejilla recargada en la rodilla y la mirada perdida en algún punto de la calle.

Tres golpes en la puerta la hicieron saltar ligeramente asustada.

Vio la puerta con mirada desinteresada, para ella solo era un tronco tallado y trabajado para verse bonito mientras mantenía a todos al otro lado. Con un suspiro regresó su mirada a la ventana. Pero no tardó mucho tiempo y los golpes volvieron a sonar, ahora más fuertes que los primeros.

- ¿No vas a abrir? –preguntó Suki preocupada.

- Seguramente es Itachi. Si quiere entrar que abra el mismo.

- ¿Y si no es él?

La respiración de Sakura se cortó por breves momentos, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par; pero solo fue por un segundo y la vida se extinguió nuevamente de sus ojos. No quería que Suki la viera y escondió el rostro contra sus piernas.

- ¡Abre la maldita puerta! –el grito furioso de Sasuke asemejaba el grito de guerra de los antiguos barbaros– ¡Ábrela o la tiro a patadas!

- _Por mi puedes quemarla_ –fue lo que pensó Sakura sin despegar el rostro de sus piernas.

Sakura escuchó abrirse el seguro electrónico del picaporte y el suave sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

- ¿Por qué no abrías? Tuve que amenazar a uno de los agentes para que me dejara entrar –Sasuke seguía hablando sin obtener respuesta de Sakura. Suspiró cansado. Se pasó una mano por el cabello y se acercó a la ventana donde estaba encaramada Sakura.

Cuando sintió que la presencia de Sasuke se movía, Sakura sacó su cara de su escondite. El fleco cubría sus ojos, sus dientes estaban tan apretados que Sasuke podía oírlos rechinar– ¿Qué haces aquí? –Sakura levantó la voz y sonaba exasperada.

- Vine a asegurarme de que estabas bien –Sasuke dio un par de pasos más para acercarse a Sakura, pero ella se lo impidió.

- ¡Aléjate! ¡No te acerques! –chilló Sakura abrazándose a sí misma.

Sasuke retrocedió asustado. Y la ira encendió sus venas, como si por ellas corriera gasolina y alguien le arrojara una mecha encendida. Aun no tenía los resultados, pero Sakura había sido atacado por un ofensor sexual. No podía esperar que lo recibiera con los brazos abiertos o que siquiera se sintiera segura estando en la misma habitación con un hombre. Pero no era eso, no era por el ataque. Era por él, por las palabras que le dijo en el hospital y por la última vez que se vieron.

- Sakura… déjame hablar –Sasuke estiró una mano y causó que Sakura se parara en el alfeizar interior de la ventana. En una posé defensiva, Sakura trataba de alejarse de Sasuke– ¡Tonta, baja de ahí! ¡Te puedes caer!

- No le tengo miedo a la muerte y tú lo sabes bien –Sakura se aferró al marco de la ventana y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Su voz se volvía quebradiza– ¡No te acerques! ¡No te acerques! ¡No te acerques!

Pero Sasuke podía ver a través de ella. Las palabras de Sakura eran todo lo contrario a lo que sentía. Con un veloz movimiento tomó un brazo de Sakura y la jaló fuerte pero delicadamente hacia él. Sasuke cayó al suelo con Sakura entre sus brazos.

- Todo terminó –le susurró al oído y Sakura dejó de pelear– Ahora estas a salvo.

La voz de Sasuke y sus brazos, no se acordaba de lo placentero que se sentía cuando sus atenciones se dedicaban a ella. Sakura se aferró a la camisa de Sasuke hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de él. Sasuke cerró los ojos y abrazó fuertemente a la pelirrosa.

…

Itachi entró a la habitación sin tocar antes. La sorpresa que se llevó fue inigualable.

Sasuke estaba recostado en el sofá, con Sakura durmiendo sobre su pecho y entre sus piernas; él la mantenía sujeta con el brazo alrededor de la pequeña cintura de la chica y con el otro antebrazo cubría sus ojos.

- Veo que tu no pierdes el tiempo –gruñó Itachi levantando el brazo de Sasuke para ver sus ojos– Otouto.

Sasuke abrió los ojos pesadamente y se zafó del agarre con un brusco jalón. El brusco movimiento hizo que Sakura se removiera un poco. Con extremo cuidado, Sasuke se levantó del sofá y dejó a Sakura cubierta con su chaqueta. La chica se acomodó en su nueva posición aferrándose a la orilla de la prenda.

- Solo vine a ver que estuviera bien.

- Y veo que está perfectamente. De haber sabido me hubiera quedado yo a cuidarla –el comentario de Itachi encendió el volátil humor de Sasuke, el menor lo tomó por el cuello y estampó violentamente a Itachi contra la pared.

- Ni se te ocurra ponerle un dedo encima Itachi. Ahora mismo Sakura está demasiado vulnerable…

- Y me imagino que fuiste tan gentil con ella que no dudo en acos…

Sasuke no lo soportó más y descargó un puñetazo directo al rostro de su hermano mayor. La sangre corría por el labio de Itachi, quien miraba incrédulo a su hermano– Voy a pedir tu remoción del caso.

- No estoy aquí como detective, estoy aquí como alguien preocupado por ella.

- ¿Qué no lo entiendes? –preguntó Itachi levantándose del suelo limpiándose la sangre con el dorso de la mano– Ella es peligrosa. Por lo que me dijo Hinata esa chica es un imán para los problemas y tú te niegas a verlo.

- Hinata y tú no tienen ni idea de lo que ocurre con Sakura.

- Entonces explícamelo –gritó Itachi desesperadamente– ¿Dime porque estas tan aferrado a alguien que posee un alma incompleta? ¡Ella es… un demonio!

- ¿Un demonio, eh? –el susurro, lleno de dolor, de Sakura los hizo girar a verla– Esas son las mismas palabras que usó ella –nuevamente Sakura ocultaba su rostro bajo el flequillo.

- Si, Hinata me dijo lo que pensaba de ti –confesó altivo Itachi, pero Sasuke se dio cuenta que Sakura no se refería a su prima. El odio que mostraba la pelirrosa era mucho más profundo.

Pero lo más sorprendente fue lo que sucedió después. El rostro de Sakura mostraba una sonrisa endemoniadamente arrogante– No me interesa lo que piense esa mujer de mí o lo que tú creas.

- Será mejor que te marches Itachi –ordenó secamente Sasuke señalándole la puerta a su hermano.

- Si, mejor vete agente, no querrás conocer al verdadero demonio que vive dentro de mí –Sakura se tomó el rostro con una mano. A medias escondida y a medias visible, la sádica sonrisa de Sakura sumada a la mirada carente de vida, oscura y fría, causaron un ligero estremecimiento en ambos Uchiha.

Itachi levantó la cabeza escondiendo el temor que le provocaba Sakura. Nunca antes se había sentido tan intimidado por una persona– Ella sigue siendo un testigo protegido. No importa lo que suceda, seguirá estando bajo nuestra protección.

- No si hablo con Neji –rebatió Sasuke con aplomó en su voz– Él puede ordenar que la seguridad de Sakura regrese al equipo de Delitos Mayores.

- ¿Escudándote tras tu otro onii-san?

- No me escudo, solo hago lo mejor para Sakura.

0o0o0  
_Porque hasta el corazón más fuerte necesita algo en que apoyarse en los momentos difíciles.  
_0o0o0


	2. Me Devolviste Lo Perdido

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
"Ventanas del alma" y "Un alma, dos corazones" © SAKURA_TRC, 2013**

**UN ALMA, DOS CORAZONES  
(2da Parte Ventanas Del Alma)  
***

**Capítulo 2 "ME DEVOLVISTE LO PERDIDO"**

Sakura se levantó cuando escuchó el agua correr del lavamanos del baño. Aun medio dormida, pensó que seguía soñando– _Eres una pervertida. Mira que soñar con Sasuke saliendo del baño con solo una toalla atada a la cintura y otra sobre la cabeza_ –Sakura suspiró derrotada ante sus degenerados pensamientos.

- ¡Buenos días! –saludó el joven poniendo la toalla de su cabeza sobre sus hombros.

Ok. Eso sonaba muy real– _Demasiado real_ –se dijo Sakura tirándose nuevamente en la almohada– Será mejor que despierte antes de que algo más suceda.

- ¿Qué va a suceder? –Sasuke se inclinó sobre ella y una gota resbaló por el cabello negro azulado hasta caer en el rostro de la chica. Sakura se levantó rápidamente, golpeando su cabeza contra la frente de Sasuke y lanzándolo al suelo violentamente. Ambos se tomaban la zona golpeada donde una enorme mancha roja comenzaba a formarse– ¿Qué te pasa Sakura? ¿Por qué me golpeas?

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó con voz adolorida y se dio cuenta que dormía solo con una camiseta de algodón de tamaño extra grande para su cuerpo– ¿Qué pasó?

- No pasó nada –Sasuke se levantó del suelo sujetando la toalla con una mano y con la otra sobándose la frente– Te quedaste dormida, luego vino la compañera de Itachi y te trajimos a la cama. Ella fue la que te cambió la ropa.

- ¡Será mejor que no mientas! –amenazó Sakura tapándose el cuerpo hasta el cuello con las mantas.

El teléfono de Sasuke sonó, se dio la vuelta y entró al cuarto de baño cerrando la puerta tras él.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? –Suki había visto todo, preocupada, se acercó a Sakura que temblaba bajo las mantas.

- No, no me encuentro bien –gritó Sakura sin importarle que alguien la escuchara– En menos de una semana he sufrido lo de una vida. Un hombre me… –se mordió la lengua para no decirlo, aún era doloroso recordar esa noche– luego aparece él y resulta que su equipo lleva la investigación –dijo señalando la puerta del baño– Su hermano arremete contra mí y toda mi vida se va por el caño. Ya no sé qué hacer –Sakura escondió el rostro entre las mantas tratando de calmarse.

- Sakura –la voz de Sasuke llena de odio y rencor hizo temblar a Sakura.

La pelirrosa levantó el rostro con miedo a ver los ojos de Sasuke. ¿Qué encontraría en ellos? ¿Odio y rencor como en su voz? ¿Asco hacia ella?– Sasuke –pronunció con miedo y tristeza.

- Encontraron al sospechoso –Sasuke ya se había vestido, caminó hasta un sofá cerca de la ventana y se metió las botas preparándose a salir.

- ¿A dónde vas? –preguntó Sakura sentándose a la orilla de la cama.

- A la estación de policía.

- Espera –Sakura lo atrapó de la chamarra y lo miró suplicante– Quiero ir contigo.

- No voy a llevarte –Sasuke se acomodó la chamarra, pero Sakura la seguía sosteniendo fuertemente– El maldito ese va a estar ahí y no quiero que te vea.

- Tengo que verlo. Seguramente Neji querrá que lo identifique –Sakura apretó los puños tratando de ocultar el temblor que desequilibraba todo su cuerpo.

- No, no tienes que hacerlo. Las muestras de ADN que tomaron como evidencia lo demostraran –Sasuke la sujetó por los hombros, pero tan lejos como el largo de sus brazos se lo permitía.

- Lo siento, lo siento –empezó a llorar Sakura escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos– No debí hacerlo. Fue un error. Yo no debía estar ahí. Eso no debía pasar…

Sasuke negó con la cabeza. Sentía el deber de consolarla. Entonces fue cuando la abrazó fuertemente. Rodeando el cuerpo de Sakura con ambos brazos y recargando su cabeza en la cabellera rosada– No, no tienes que hacerlo. Tú no tuviste la culpa. Fue solo el instinto de ayudar a quien ya no puede pedir auxilio –Sasuke aferraba tan enérgicamente a Sakura que parecía que la rompería en dos si apretaba un poco más fuerte.

- Me detestas, ¿no es cierto? –preguntó temerosa de la respuesta, pero tenía que saberlo. No podía seguir estando en la misma habitación que él sin saberlo.

- Claro que no. Yo solo… –Sasuke bufó divertido pero al ver los ojos rojos e hinchados de Sakura se arrepintió de no haber dicho más.

Sakura dio un par de pasos hacia atrás alejándose de Sasuke– Entiendo. Es por lo que pasó, ¿no?

- Por supuesto que no, Sakura –negó Sasuke molesto por lo que Sakura pensaba de él– Yo sería incapaz de rechazarte aunque ese bastardo te haya tocado…

- Es mejor que espere al agente Itachi para que me lleve.

- Pero Sakura…

- Le pido que se retire detective Uchiha –Sakura le dio la espalda escondiéndose en el baño.

…

- ¿Dónde está? –preguntó Sasuke sin ocultar sus instintos asesinos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –Naruto lo interceptó antes de que algo malo sucediera.

- Hazte a un lado Naruto –gruñó Sasuke, pero el rubio sabía que si hacía lo que su amigo quería sucedería una tragedia.

- Sabes que no puedo Sasuke y si tengo que esposarte y llevarte a una celda lo haré –Naruto puso una mano en su cinturón demostrando que sus intenciones eran ciertas.

Sasuke se abalanzó sobre Naruto intentando pasar hacia las salas de interrogatorio. Una feroz lucha se desató en medio de la comisaría. Los oficiales intentaban detener la pelea, pero ninguno podía acercarse lo suficiente para separar a los dos detectives.

Tras un interminable intercambio de golpes, Kakashi intervino; ayudado por Juugo, otro de los detectives en la jefatura.

- ¡Suéltame! –gritó Sasuke iracundo tratando de zafarse de Juugo, pero la llave con la que lo sostenía y el exceso de fuerza que usaba le impedía al moreno todo movimiento.

- ¡Basta Sasuke! –gritó igualmente fuerte el capitán– Creí que teníamos un acuerdo. Te alejarías de la oficina y del caso mientras no se resolviera.

- Yo nunca acepté nada de eso.

- Sácalo de aquí ahora mismo Juugo. Antes de que llamé al Consejo para darle una reprimenda de la cual ni siquiera su padre pueda salvarlo.

- Si, capitán Kakashi.

Naruto se acomodó la ropa y se limpió el rastro de sangre que le corría desde la boca. Segundos después, llegaron Ino y Hinata atraídas por el aviso de que arriba se desarrollaba una pelea entre dos detectives.

- ¡¿Naruto-kun?! –la forense caminó rápidamente hasta donde estaba Naruto.

- ¿Qué pasa amor? –el rubio la recibió con una enorme sonrisa.

- ¿Eras tú el de la pelea? –preguntó Ino revisando el estado físico de su amigo.

Naruto, quien era examinado con una brillante lámpara y su cabeza movida para los lados por la mano de Ino, asentía con pequeños gestos de dolor– Si, pero solo fue un malentendido con un detenido –Naruto desvió la mirada para que no notaran su mentira– Pero ya todo está arreglado.

- Uzumaki Naruto, él único capaz de dejarte como saco de boxeo es Sasuke –dijo Hinata muy segura de sus palabras buscando a su primo– ¿Dónde está?

- Hinata –Naruto la detuvo presionando fuertemente su brazo y negando con la cabeza– No es un buen momento para jugar a la mamá. Sasuke está incontrolable y no creo que se reprima ni siquiera contigo.

- Pero tiene que escucharme.

- Ahora mismo no escucha a nadie.

- ¿Es por el caso del violador? –preguntó preocupada Ino.

- Sí.

- Tengo entendido que los de Delitos Sexuales tienen la evidencia de la última víctima e hicieron las pruebas ellos mismos.

Naruto fijó su atención en Ino sin soltar a Hinata– ¿No te han entregado los resultados?

- Aun no. No tengo nada con que comparar las muestras que tenemos de las víctimas de homicidio de nuestro caso –Ino negó con tristeza– En cuanto me las entreguen debo procesar la evidencia minuciosamente.

…

- ¡Suéltame Juugo! –gritó Sasuke luchando con su captor.

- Si lo hago, prometes no regresar a la comandancia –preguntó el colosal hombre deteniéndose en el estacionamiento de la jefatura.

- No voy a hacer ninguna estúpida promesa.

- Está bien, lo pondré de esta forma –Juugo reafirmó su agarre apretando más fuerte a Sasuke– ¿Quieres que te destituyan y que el tipo ese salga libre porque arruinaste la investigación? –Sasuke dejó de forcejear– Y sobre todo que la persona por la que peleas se decepcione de ti.

Finalmente Sasuke se quedó quieto y Juugo supo que sus palabras habían alcanzado a su compañero detective. Juugo soltó completamente a Sasuke y lo vio como nunca antes, los hombros abajo, la mirada agachada y escondida bajo el flequillo. El joven reflejaba una profunda tristeza.

- ¿Sabes algo de la investigación?

- No mucho, solo sé que Kiba y Shino solicitaron una orden de cateo.

- ¿Y Naruto?

Juugo negó con la cabeza– Lo relevaron esta mañana cuando trajeron al sospechoso. Él también se abalanzó contra él, como tú lo hiciste contra Naruto. Solo que a él lo detuvo el capitán antes de que lograra alcanzar al sospechoso.

Sasuke suspiró derrotado– ¿Cómo se llama el sospechoso?

- Abumi Zaku –informó Juugo.

- ¿Y tú como sabes tanto de la investigación?

- El capitán Kakashi nos solicitó ayuda a Suigetsu y a mí. Se estaba quedando sin detectives para este caso.

- Supongo que a Shino y Kiba no los afecta porque no son tan cercanos a…

- ¿Qué no les afecta? –interrumpió Juugo incrédulo– Creo que no conoces bien a tus compañeros. Kiba y Shino están reprimiendo las ganas de asesinar a ese hombre. No sé quién es la desafortunada que sufrió el ataque, pero ese hombre escogió terriblemente mal a su víctima. Más de la mitad de los hombres más temibles de ésta comisaría están buscando venganza y si la ley no se las da no quiero imaginar lo que harán para tomar la justicia por sus propias manos.

- Matarlo en un callejón oscuro no sería suficiente.

…

- Debes estar contenta –Itachi interrumpió los pensamientos en los que se encontraba sumida Sakura– Han atrapado al sospechoso.

Pero a pesar de lo que pensaba Itachi, Sakura no mostró ningún sentimiento. Ni felicidad, ni alivio, ni siquiera sobresalto– Un asesino menos en las calles –fue lo único que dijo.

Itachi se sentó en el brazo del sofá cerca de la ventana donde estaba sentada Sakura– ¿Sabes? Me intrigas. No puedo decir si estas deprimida o asustada. No puedo leer nada en ti.

- Supongo que te refieres a mi aura –Sakura no le dirigió ni una sola mirada, seguía viendo la "vida" que circulaba fuera del hotel– No me sorprende, ni siquiera tu hermano pudo.

- Sabes de nuestra habilidad –preguntó Itachi ligeramente molesto y sorprendido por la revelación– ¿Te lo dijo Sasuke?

- No veo de que otra forma podría saberlo.

- Es extraño que mi hermano se sincere con alguien como lo ha hecho contigo –Itachi se paró y caminó lentamente hasta la ventana donde estaba Sakura– ¿Qué le diste tú para que lo hiciera?

Sakura de un rápido y fuerte manotazo impidió que Itachi tocara su cabello– No me toques, no te me acerques. Ni siquiera intentes comprenderme porque nunca sabrás lo que he vivido para llegar a ser lo que soy.

- ¿Y Sasuke si pudo comprenderte?

- Sasuke es diferente. Él quiere ayudar a los demás, se esfuerza por hacer un buen trabajo y no ve sus casos como un número más, sino como una persona quien ha perdido algo importante.

- Estás enamorada de él –Itachi sonrió al ver la sorpresa en el rostro de Sakura.

- Lo admiro y lo respeto por lo que hace y creo que es mucho mejor detective y persona de lo que tú nunca serás.

- No me malinterpretes –el agente dio un par de pasos atrás alejándose de Sakura– Lo que hice fue por el bien de Sasuke. Está sentimentalmente involucrado en el caso y eso nubla su juicio. Y si no aprende a distinguir entre lo profesional y lo personal podría traer el fin de su carrera.

- Deberías seguir tu propio consejo y no tratar a tu hermano como si quisieras destruirlo.

…

- Todas las evidencias apuntan en tu contra, tenemos un testigo que sobrevivió a tu ataque y en este momento otro equipo está revisando tu casa en busca del arma que usaste para atacar a las jóvenes.

El hombre sonrió divertido. Su cabello negro en punta y los pequeños ojos negros le daban un aspecto demasiado despreocupado de la situación– ¿Entonces qué hago aquí? Según su lógica debería estar en la cárcel y no en la estación de policía. ¿Qué es lo que les hace falta?

- Solo estamos esperando a que el fiscal venga.

- ¿Los perros de la policía no pueden hacer nada si su entrenador no se los permite?

Kiba se enojó y mostró los colmillos perdiendo el control por un instante. Pero la calma y tranquilidad de Shino y los pensamientos de que no podían dejar ir al sospechoso lo calmó lo suficiente para no arrojarse encima de él y matarlo a golpes.

- En cuanto lleguen haremos el reconocimiento –se escuchó la voz de Neji al otro lado de la puerta. Con elegancia y decisión el fiscal entró a la sala de interrogatorios– Prepárenlo, Itachi está por llegar con la testigo.

- ¿Quién va a llegar? –preguntó sonriente el hombre.

Si Sasuke tenía una mirada que te podía robar el alma, Neji no se quedaba atrás. Los ojos aperlados del joven eran tan fríos que te dejaban sin respiración.

- Abumi Zaku –pronunció Neji provocándole un escalofrío al hombre– Le recuerdo que usted está aquí por múltiples cargos de agresión y asesinato.

- No tengo ningún inconveniente en platicar con ustedes.

- Podría decirme entonces –Neji sacó unas fotografías de su maletín y las extendió sobre la mesa– que hacía usted en el Hospital Central de Tokyo entrando sin permiso a la habitación de nuestra testigo.

Zaku se inclinó para ver las fotografías– No pueden decir que soy yo. Están borrosas.

- Ahora mismo tenemos a un equipo de especialistas trabajando en ellas –Neji recogió las fotografías y las volvió a meter en su maletín– Además de que tengo sus huellas en el picaporte de la puerta del cuarto, así como su sangre en el vaso que uso la testigo para defenderse en el hospital.

Para ese momento, Zaku ya no se veía tan confiado como al principio– Tomaré su palabra como cierta. ¿Cambiaría en algo si dijera que me equivoqué de habitación?

- Nosotros no pensamos lo mismo. ¿Acaso creíste que te dejaríamos escapar? –preguntó secamente Shino acomodando las fotos de siete jóvenes asesinadas– Intentaste acabar con su vida porque temías que te atrapáramos.

- Oigan, ¿saben qué? Ya me cansé –Zaku se levantó de la silla– Si no tienen nada más… me voy de aquí.

- Abumi –dijo Neji secamente– Queda detenido por asesinato, intento de asesinato y por asalto –Zaku no podía creer lo que el fiscal le decía. Shino lo tomó por los brazos y esposó sus manos a su espalda– Tiene derecho a guardar silencio, todo lo que diga podrá ser usado en su contra…

- No, no pueden hacerme esto. Si es por la chica de cabello rosa… ella se me ofreció.

- Tiene derecho a un abogado –Neji seguía con su alegato sin detenerse a escuchar lo que decía Zaku– Si no puede pagar uno el estado le proporcionará uno.

- ¡Suéltenme! –el hombre se resistía moviéndose frenéticamente– Voy a demandarlos. A todos ustedes.

Shino lo sometió golpeándolo contra la mesa con más fuerza de la necesaria– Ahora no eres tan valiente, ¿verdad? Imagina como se sintieron las niñas a las que atacaste. En la cárcel adoran a los violadores y se encargan de darles un trato MUY especial –Shino habló fría e irónicamente mientras lo levantaba y lo obligaba a caminar a las celdas

…

Un par de días después, los detectives fueron citados para dar su testimonio frente al juez que decidiría si la evidencia era suficiente para llevar a Abumi Zaku ante un jurado para ser enjuiciado.

- En cuanto terminen con su testimonio los quiero lo más lejos posible de la corte –ordenó Temari fulminando a Kiba y a Shino con la mirada.

- ¿Temes que hagamos algo malo? –Kiba no podía dejar de hacer bromas para esconder la furia que sentía contra el sospechoso.

- Hoy solo es descargo de pruebas, el juicio todavía no comienza –Temari hacía énfasis en cada una de sus palabras para dejar en claro lo que estaba pasando– Y no quiero que maten al maldito ese antes de recibir su condena y dejar que se pudra en la cárcel.

- ¿Por eso no vinieron ni Naruto, ni Sasuke? –preguntó Kiba curioso de no ver a sus compañeros en el lugar.

Temari bufó molesta– Hinata prometió no dejar venir a Naruto y Sasuke… nadie parece tener control sobre él. Prométanme que no harán nada para estropear este caso. Tenemos todas las posibilidades de ganar, las evidencias, nuestro testigo, incluso tenemos el arma. Ahora solo falta mostrarle todo al juez y después al jurado.

- No te preocupes –advirtió Shino con la seriedad que lo caracterizaba– Tenemos todo controlado Temari.

- No lo creo Shino –la rubia fiscal se masajeó las sienes con los dedos pulgar e índice de su mano izquierda– Todos sabemos que este caso está afectando profundamente a la unidad y comprendo perfectamente el por qué…

- Buenas tardes –la profunda e inconfundible voz de Itachi interrumpió la conversación del grupo. El agente y Sakura no llegaban solos, Sasuke y la compañera de Itachi, Shiho, llegaban juntos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Temari malhumorada y sorprendida señalando a Sasuke con la mirada– ¿Qué no fui lo suficientemente clara al decir que no quería hoy a nadie de la unidad de Delitos Mayores que no tuviera que rendir testimonio?

Sasuke sonrió arrogante– ¿Qué no lo sabes? Kakashi me relevó de mi cargo, no estoy aquí como detective.

Temari negó con la cabeza– No quiero que hagas tonterías. Estarás sentado sin decir o hacer algo. Si por alguna razón comprometes nuestro caso arruinaré tu vida y tu carrera y desearás no haberme conocido.

Justo en ese momento llegó Neji y escuchó todo lo que Temari le decía a su primo. Sasuke con una diminuta sonrisa volteó a verlo pidiendo explicaciones, Neji se limitó a encogerse de hombros dándole a entender que él no haría nada por defenderlo.

- Itachi –habló Neji alejándolo un poco del grupo– ¿Crees que pueda soportar un interrogatorio?

- Es la primera vez que no podría decírtelo –Neji frunció el ceño extrañado de las palabras y la actitud de su primo– Se la ha pasado encerrada en la habitación y no ha hablado con nadie.

- Excepto con Sasuke –corrigió el fiscal viendo como Sasuke mantenía a Sakura apartada de todo en actitud protectora.

…

- No entiendo que haces aquí –dijo Sakura notablemente malhumorada– ¿Qué no te quedó claro que no quiero verte?

- Sabes que eso no es cierto…

- Entonces sabes más que yo de mi misma.

- Estoy harto de tu actitud –Sasuke atrapó a Sakura contra la pared y con ambos brazos a los costados de ella le impidió huir– ¿Por una vez en tu vida podrías dejar de aparentar?

- No estoy aparentando nada –murmuró Sakura sin despegar la vista del suelo.

- Tienes miedo Sakura, puedo verlo… –Sasuke levantó el mentón de Sakura para que lo mirara– en tus ojos.

Sakura se quedó hipnotizada por la insistente mirada de Sasuke. A pesar de no verlo durante meses, no había pasado día sin que recordara sus brillantes ojos; profundos como un abismo y tan negros como el carbón. La mirada de Sasuke era oscuridad total y Sakura se sentía extremadamente atraída por ella. A veces mortalmente fría y otras insólitamente abrasadora.

Si, Sakura tenía miedo, pero no de lo que estaba por enfrentar, sino de que Sasuke se diera cuenta de lo que sentía en ese momento, que escuchara o percibiera las fuertes y desenfrenadas palpitaciones de su corazón.

- Sasuke… –la voz de Sakura pasó de ser un susurro a una voz llena de seguridad y determinación– Solo quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento de nada de lo sucedido. Haber expuesto mi vida como lo hice ayudará a encerrar a un monstruo y eso me sirve de consuelo.

- No hemos hablado mucho –dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa irónica– ¿Acaso él te…?

- Sakura –Temari interrumpió la conversación justo en, lo que para Sasuke fue, el peor momento– El agente Uchiha te espera para llevarte a la sala donde esperarás para dar tu testimonio –Sakura suspiró y Sasuke dejó caer los brazos a sus costados dispuesto a seguirla, pero Temari le cortó el paso inmediatamente.

Sasuke fulminó a la fiscal con la mirada mientras Sakura se reunía con Itachi y miraba al menor de los Uchiha por encima del hombro.

- ¿Y ahora qué Temari? –preguntó Sasuke con voz cansada.

Temari esperó hasta que Itachi y Sakura estuviera lejos del alcance de su voz– Te quiero fuera de la sala, no quiero que pongas a mi testigo más nerviosa de lo que ya está.

- Conoces muy poco a Sakura –Sasuke estaba muy seguro de sus palabras y lo demostró con una sonrisa arrogante– Ella está todo menos nerviosa. Está asustada, pero no por el juicio, sino por nuestra… Olvídalo, ¿sí? –dijo Sasuke al ver la sonrisa de lado de Temari y al darse cuenta que estaba hablando de más.

- Eso infló tu orgullo. Que una niña tan poco impresionable como Sakura esté completamente enamorada de ti. Te hace sentir un dios, ¿no es cierto, Sasuke? –la sonrisa de Temari desapareció de su rostro y una máscara de irritación se plantó sobre sus gestos– Pero no voy a permitir que arruines el caso. Si no quieres oír lo que vivió Sakura, te recomiendo que no entres.

- Quiero escucharlo. No importa lo que le haya pasado, no voy a dejarla sola. No cuando más necesita de mi apoyo.

Temari suspiró derrotada– Bien entra, pero si haces algo… ni siquiera tu papá te sacara de ésta.

…

- ¿Quieres un poco de agua? –ofreció Itachi acercándole una botella de agua.

- No, gracias –Sakura miraba a Itachi sin llegar a comprender lo que pensaba. Conocía a Sasuke y por el tiempo que convivieron podía decir que tenía una ligera idea de lo que pensaba. Pero Itachi era otra cosa– ¿Por qué sigues aquí?

- Porque es mi trabajo.

- Me odias y aun así quieres seguir aquí.

- No lo tomes personal.

- ¿Cómo no lo voy a tomar personal? –dijo Sakura levantando la voz– Si me llamaste demonio y le dijiste a Sasuke que se alejara de mí. ¿Qué quieres que piense? –estaba segura que Itachi había percibido el dolor en su voz.

Itachi tenía una máscara imperturbable ante Sakura– El otro día fui poco profesional y te pido una disculpa. Debes entender que solo reaccioné así porque me preocupa Sasuke.

- No voy a hacerle daño a Sasuke –negó Sakura frunciendo el ceño.

- Tal vez no conscientemente.

- Ni consciente ni inconsciente, Sasuke es… muy importante para mí.

- Si lo quieres tanto deberías alejarte de él.

Sakura desvió la mirada dolida– No necesitas decírmelo, la última vez que lo vi él fue el que me hizo a un lado.

- Pues mantenlo así y entre tú y yo no habrá problemas –dijo amenazante Itachi arrinconando a Sakura contra la pared.

A diferencia de Sasuke, Itachi la ponía nerviosa de un modo que a ella le incomodaba demasiado.

…

El juicio comenzó, las pruebas fueron presentadas por Neji y Temari, apoyados por los testimonios de Shino y Kiba junto con los técnicos que habían revisado las muestras que el equipo de Delitos Sexuales había recopilado de Sakura.

Al final fue el turno de Sakura, ella hablaría de lo sucedido esa noche. A diferencia de ella, Sasuke estaba ansioso por verla y oírla hablar; aunque también tenía sentimientos encontrados. ¿Estaría preparado para escuchar las barbaridades que ese hombre le había hecho? ¿Podría contener su ira y no saltar para matarlo a golpes? Las imágenes del rostro de Sakura se arremolinaban en su cabeza. Un ojo tan hinchado que apenas podía abrirlo, hematomas por todo el rostro, brazos y piernas con incontables cortes, la herida en su costado izquierdo donde él había tratado de acuchillarla para evitar que se moviera. Su imaginación empezaba a sobrepasarlo.

- Buenas tardes –saludó Sakura y su voz hizo que Sasuke saliera de sus pensamientos.

- Buenas tardes, Haruno-san –la voz de Neji era suave y tranquila– ¿Entiendes que haces aquí?

- Sí, estoy aquí para señalar al hombre que me atacó hace un par de noches.

- ¿Podrías decirnos si ese hombre está en esta sala?

- Es ese hombre de ahí –dijo Sakura señalando con el dedo al hombre de cabellos oscuros en punta que la miraba lascivamente.

Neji volteó directo a Abumi– Que quede asentado que Haruno-san señaló a Abumi Zaku, el acusado. ¿Podrías decirnos que fue lo que el acusado te hizo?

Sakura cerró los ojos y apretó fuertemente las manos que descansaban sobre sus piernas. Estaba dispuesta a hablar de su experiencia, pero Sasuke estaba presente– Esa noche salí tarde del mini súper en el que trabajo…

_- Buenas noches. Nos vemos mañana –se despidió Sakura desde la puerta del mini súper._

_- No creo que deberías caminar tan tarde sola, Sakura._

_- Tranquila Suki, no va a pasar nada –Sakura caminaba buscando algo dentro de su mochila– No es la primera vez que camino de regreso a casa por la noche._

_Suki caminaba junto a ella mordiéndose las uñas– Lo sé, pero antes vivíamos y trabajábamos cerca de la estación del subterráneo._

_- Comprendes porque estamos aquí, ¿verdad? No lo olvides, Suki, tenemos que poner un alto a esto._

_- Lo entiendo, pero no puedo dejar de pensar que esto es demasiado arriesgado._

_- Prometo que será la última vez que hago algo así –expresó segura y con una sonrisa Sakura– Continuaremos con nuestra vida, como tanto lo has deseado._

_Suki sonrió satisfecha y continuó caminando en silencio con Sakura a su lado._

_Anduvieron tres cuadras más en silencio. Pasaron por una lavandería donde dos chicas y un chico lavaban su ropa. Todos por separado y entreteniéndose en diferentes actividades mientras las máquinas terminaban su trabajo. Una joven más leía una revista tras el mostrador y mascaba chicle haciendo bombas casi tan grandes como su rostro._

_Suki y Sakura rieron impresionadas por la capacidad de la joven._

_Solo faltaban seis cuadras más para el subterráneo. Seis cuadras más y sería otra noche sin encontrarse con el peligro. Pero no fue tan afortunada, no esa noche._

_Era tarde y la noche estaba fría, el invierno traspasaba el abrigo de Sakura y se colaba por debajo del uniforme escolar. La pelirrosa soplaba a sus manos y las frotaba fuertemente para calentarlas._

_De pronto una mano le tapó la boca y la arrastró a la oscuridad de un callejón. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió desesperación. No podía contra la fuerza de aquel individuo, pateaba y golpeaba la mano que la sujetaba. Sentía que se sofocaba, el hombre no solo le tapaba la boca sino también la nariz._

_Suki lo veía todo siendo solo un inservible testigo. Apretó los puños fuertemente y se tranquilizó, tenía que ayudar a Sakura si no quería que terminara como la chica por la que estaban en ese lío. Reunió toda la ira que sentía y el deseo de defender a Sakura y lo reunió en su pie derecho con el que le dio un puntapié al atacante._

_- ¡Ah! –gritó el hombre tras Sakura y la soltó inmediatamente._

_Sakura cayó de bruces al suelo quedándose sin aire por el impacto. Trató de pararse apoyándose en sus antebrazos y en las rodillas. Jalaba el aire con dificultad y su vista estaba nublada por el golpe. Y las cosas no mejoraron, apenas estaba levantándose cuando una patada impacto contra su costado lanzándola nuevamente al suelo._

_- ¡_Sakura_!_

_- ¡Demonios! –se quejó Sakura tomándose el costado._

_- Una guerrera. Como me gustan –el hombre se relamió los labios y tomó a Sakura del cabello levantándola y golpeándola ahora en el rostro. Sakura apenas podía ver, el dolor en su costado y en el rostro le impedía distinguir lo que sucedía._

_El hombre la tiró al suelo jalando fuertemente del abrigo que cubría a Sakura, ella pudo sentir como los botones se despegaban y escuchaba como la tela se rajaba por la fuerza con la que tiraban de él. Sakura podía sentir la suciedad del callejón embarrar sus brazos y piernas. Todo estaba resbaloso y apestaba a basura abandonada a la intemperie durante días. Las arcadas empezaron a convulsionar su cuerpo amenazando con sacar la poca comida que tenía en el estómago._

_Nuevamente intentó ponerse de pie al escuchar el tintineo del cinturón que el hombre se desabrochaba, aprovechó y dio una patada alta dándole en los genitales a su atacante. Tomó la oportunidad y se puso de pie, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida, el hombre la tomó de la muñeca y la hizo girar para verlo de frente. Sakura sintió primero algo frío que se introducía en su costado izquierdo, luego un calambre y una fuerte oleada de calor que se extendía desde el mismo lugar. El hombre jaló el brazo hacia atrás y Sakura se tomó el lugar del contacto. Algo caliente y viscoso embarraba su mano. Podía percibir el aroma a fierro._

_- ¡_Oh, por Kami_! –chilló Suki aterrada tapándose la boca._

_- Sangre –pensó atemorizada. El hombre la había apuñalado._

_- Espero que ahora te portes mejor –el hombre la tiró al suelo golpeándola en la nariz._

_Sakura cayó de espaldas tomándose el rostro, saboreando la sangre que escurría desde su nariz y llegaba hasta su boca._

_El tipo se colocó sobre ella y empezó a hacer cortes por toda la piel expuesta de Sakura. Le arrancó lo que quedaba del abrigo rodándola por el suelo y arrojando lejos la prenda. Siguió haciendo cortes por los brazos de Sakura y llegó hasta su cuello donde jugueteó con la navaja amenazando con clavarla más profundo._

_- Ahora ya no eres tan ruda, ¿verdad? –el hombre deslizó el cuchillo desde el cuello hasta el vientre de Sakura y luego bajó hasta sus piernas._

_Sakura estaba aterrada y toqueteaba el suelo buscando algo que le pudiera ayudar a defenderse– Eres solo un maldito bastardo que no puede conseguir una chica sino es usando la fuerza._

_- Considérate una chica con suerte porque fuiste una de las elegidas –el cuchillo subió por la entrepierna de Sakura, subiendo su falda dejando más de la blanca piel a la vista y el inicio de su ropa interior. La pelirrosa luchaba pero no podía soltarse, el hombre la tenía sujeta del cuello sin aplicar tanta fuerza como para ahogarla, pero con la suficiente como para inmovilizarla._

_- ¿Afortunada? Preferiría matarte a permitir que llegues más lejos._

_- Actúas como una gatita salvaje –el tipo llegó más lejos e introdujo el cuchillo entre la ropa interior de Sakura y su piel. De un fuerte tirón desgarró la ropa dejando desprotegida a la chica._

_Sakura se estremeció del miedo. No podía permitirle que continuara sino no habría vuelta atrás. Sintió que el frío metal de la navaja se paseaba por su piel, donde nadie más la había tocado. Las lágrimas amenazaron con escaparse. Pero se mordió el labio. No era el momento de llorar. Debía detenerlo. Escuchó el sonido del metal chocar contra el concreto._

_El hombre empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de Sakura con sus sucias manos, ella manoteó contra él y actúo tal y como él lo dijo. Aprovechando que se había dejado las uñas largas, las clavó en el rostro y el cuello de su atacante arrancándole piel._

_- ¡Maldita gata! ¿Qué crees que haces?_

_- Poniendo un alto a tu cobardía –Suki había acercado el cuchillo que el hombre usó contra Sakura y ahora ella era quien lo empuñaba. De una patada contra la entrepierna de él, Sakura logró quitárselo de encima._

_El hombre rodó tomándose la zona del golpe. Sakura se puso de pie reuniendo toda su fuerza. Tomó el cuchillo con ambas manos y se colocó sobre el hombre. Con la ira fulgurando en sus ojos, jade y turquesa, la pelirrosa hundió el arma en el estómago de su agresor. Trastabillando retrocedió viendo con horror y alegría lo que había hecho._

_Segundos después se encontró abriendo la puerta de la lavandería._

_- A…yu…da –pidió Sakura perdiendo el conocimiento en la entrada de la lavandería. Estaba cubierta de sangre y con el rostro hinchado por los golpes._

- Cuando desperté estaba en el hospital y una enfermera estaba a mi lado –terminó su relato con mucha amargura en su voz.

Sasuke respiró aliviado, Sakura se había defendido y había logrado evitar una tragedia mucho peor. Abumi no había podido robarle su dignidad, tal vez si su seguridad, pero eso era algo que con el tiempo podía recuperar. Ahora solo quedaba ayudarla a superar la amarga experiencia y Sasuke estaba dispuesto a apoyarla.

- Gracias Haruno-san. No más preguntas juez –Neji regresó a su lugar y la mujer sentada al lado de Zaku se puso en pie.

- Haruno-san –dijo la mujer tomando la palabra– Usted dice que Abumi-san fue quien la atacó…

Sakura frunció el ceño e interrumpió a la mujer– Estoy más que segura.

- Pero dice que la calle estaba oscura y que el callejón donde sufrió el lamentable hecho no tenía iluminación alguna. Entonces, ¿podría explicarme como es que reconoció a Abumi-san como su atacante?

- La noche estaba clara y la luna era llena. Es toda la luz que necesité para poder ver los rasgos del desgraciado que me atacó. Además –Sakura fulminó con la mirada a Zaku– ¿Por qué no le pregunta a él como se hizo los arañazos que tiene en la cara y el cuello? Son exactamente iguales a los que yo le hice a mi atacante.

- Fueron hechos por mi gatita. De vez en cuando se pone un poco salvaje –acotó Zaku con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

- Por favor guarde silencio –exigió el juez tomando nota de lo dicho por Zaku.

Sasuke sentía que la sangre le hervía, tenía las manos tan apretadas que sus nudillos estaban blancos y las uñas se enterraban en sus palmas.

- Dígame Haruno-san, ¿Cómo sabemos que esto no fue un hecho consensual?

- No sé cómo te traten a ti, pero yo jamás he golpeado a una mujer con la que he estado –gritó furioso Sasuke levantándose de su lugar y señalando con furia el maltrecho estado de Sakura.

- Silencio. Silencio –gritó el juez nuevamente golpeando con el mazo la mesa– Si vuelve a interrumpir lo mando a la cárcel por desacato, joven.

Temari giró sobre su asiento y fulminó a Sasuke con la mirada– Si vuelves a abrir tu maldita bocota te juro que el castigo que te imponga el juez será el menor de tus problemas.

Sasuke se tiró en su asiento conteniendo las ganas de abalanzarse contra el acusado.

- ¿Quiere que le diga porque ni en mis peores pesadillas eso pudo ser consensual? –la mirada de Sakura estaba fija y demostraba una firme seguridad. La abogada de Zaku no supo que contestar, los ojos de Sakura la hacían sentir estar jugando con algo muy peligroso. Sakura aprovechó el titubeo de la mujer y continuo– El hombre que acaba de interrumpirla. Véalo bien –ordenó fríamente Sakura. La mujer miró a Sasuke y se ruborizó ligeramente– Ahora dígame –habló Sakura atrayendo la atención nuevamente hacia ella– ¿Usted podría resistirse a sus encantos viviendo bajo el mismo techo por semanas? Porque eso viví yo el año pasado. Viví con ese hombre por semanas, compartimos un hogar, trabajamos juntos, reímos juntos. Tuve incontables oportunidades para acostarme con él, ¿y sabe que hice? Lo mantuve alejado de mí, no porque no lo quisiera, sino porque no me sentía preparada para dar un paso tan importante. Él siempre me respetó.

La sala se quedó en completo silencio, la abogada de Zaku se quedó sin palabras.

- Creo que es suficiente Haruno-san puede retirarse –el juez movió la cabeza agradeciéndole a Sakura su valentía y su cooperación.

Sakura se levantó de la silla y se retiró de la sala. Sasuke no le quitó la vista de encima hasta que la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas. Inmediatamente él se levantó y salió buscando la sala donde los testigos aguardaban para ser llamados.

- Sé que hay más evidencia que la fiscalía quería presentar –dijo el juez recargando los codos en el escritorio y cruzando las manos para pensar– Pero el testimonio que acabamos de escuchar nos ha dejado a todos sin aliento. Dada la declaración de la testigo y las evidencias irrefutables en el rostro y cuello del acusado es mi decisión que Abumi Zaku debe presentarse ante un juzgado que decidirá si el acusado es inocente o culpable –enfatizó la palabra culpable dejando en claro su opinión.

- Pero señoría –refutó la abogada.

- Suficiente abogada, preparé sus alegatos para los ciudadanos que decidirán el futuro de su cliente –el juez levantó el mazo y dio dos golpes a la mesa– Se levanta la sesión. Pueden retirarse.

El juez se levantó y se retiró de la sala.

Temari y Neji se miraron satisfechos y con mucha confianza. Aún no presentaban todas sus cartas y era imposible que la abogada de Abumi pudiera refutarlas. El equipo de evidencias había encontrado en la casa de Abumi el abrigo escolar de Sakura que la noche del ataque le había arrancado. Además de las pruebas de ADN en las uñas de Sakura que habían encajado perfectamente con la muestra que habían tomado de Abumi. Solo era necesario presentar las evidencias y el jurado no dudaría en condenarlo para la pena máxima.

…

Sakura esperó a que la puerta se cerrara y caminó un par de pasos hasta que las piernas no la sostuvieron cayendo irremediablemente. Solo sus manos le evitaron que golpeara el suelo con todo el cuerpo. Estaba sentada con las piernas dobladas hacia atrás y las manos sosteniéndola débilmente frente a sus rodillas.

Una mano apareció frente a sus ojos y Sakura recorrió la extremidad hasta encontrarse con la mirada tan familiar de Sasuke. Tranquila pero con un ligero aire de preocupación tras sus ojos.

Sin decir más, Sakura tomó la mano de Sasuke que la ayudó a levantarse ofreciéndole más que solo un apoyo físico. Él estaba ahí sin pedir nada a cambio.

- Me alegra ver que estas bien.

- Si, bueno… después de todo lo que vivimos, esto fue pan comido.

- Sakura… por favor… –rogó Sasuke desviando la mirada pero sin soltar la mano de Sakura– Nada te prepara para afrontar a un asaltante sexual y menos si sabías que ese hombre había matado a todas sus víctimas.

- Tal vez tengas razón, podría enfrentarme a asaltantes con armas de gran calibre, a un bombardero o incluso a un asesino serial, pero nada comparado con un hombre que intenta robarte la dignidad.

Sasuke no pudo aguantar y la atrajo contra su pecho abrazándola fuertemente. Sakura podía escuchar el latido del corazón de Sasuke palpitando rápidamente y luego disminuyendo su velocidad hasta que su ritmo era como el arrulló que Sakura recordaba de la noche en el bosque.

- Sasuke –la voz seca de Itachi sorprendió a la pareja que se separó inmediatamente.

- Itachi…

- Venía a buscar a Sakura y…

- Vaya, vaya, vaya –una tercera voz se unió al encuentro– La princesa y su príncipe azul.

Sasuke empujó a Sakura hacia atrás de él, poniéndose entre ella y Zaku. Itachi se paró al otro lado de Sasuke, un paso delante de él.

- ¿Por qué sigue aquí el sospechoso? –preguntó Itachi congelando con la mirada a los policías que transportaban a Abumi.

Los hombres no pudieron responder nada y Abumi aprovechó el momento– Solo quería pasar a despedirme de la pequeña pelirrosa y asegurarme que les quedara claro todo lo que tomé de ella.

Sakura pasó a un lado de Sasuke– No tomaste nada de mí. Al contrario –una sonrisa arrogante se formó en los labios de Sakura– me devolviste todo lo que había perdido –sorpresivamente Sakura jaló a Sasuke por el cuello de la chamarra y estampó sus labios en los del detective.

Al principio, Sasuke no supo cómo reaccionar. Pero al sentir los labios de Sakura moverse contra los suyos, rodeó la pequeña cintura de la chica y la levantó ligeramente del suelo. Sakura rodeó el cuello de Sasuke con ambos brazos y enredó sus dedos en los cabellos azabaches.

Todos los presentes se quedaron con la boca abierta y Abumi apretó los puños fuertemente, estaba siendo humillado y eso no lo permitiría jamás. Abumi golpeó a ambos custodios y se abalanzó contra Sakura y Sasuke. Pero Sasuke fue mucho más rápido y todo sucedió en menos de un segundo. Con un brazo Sasuke colocó a Sakura a un costado, protegiéndola con medio cuerpo y con la mano libre le sacó a Itachi el arma que guardaba en el cinturón y apuntó el cañón en la frente de Abumi, justo entre los ojos.

La mirada de Sasuke era glacial, llena de odio y sed de venganza, Abumi sintió la muerte rondar cerca de él– Dame solo un pretexto para volarte los sesos.

- Sasuke-kun, no, por favor –Sakura abrazó a Sasuke desde el costado, aún protegida por el fuerte brazo de él.

Sasuke vio los ojos asustados de Sakura, sabía que no le temía a él sino a lo que podía hacer– Agradécele a ella que te haya perdonado la vida, porque si fuera por mi tapizaría la pared con el poco cerebro que tienes.

Sasuke bajó el arma y se la entregó nuevamente a Itachi, los oficiales golpearon a Abumi para hincarlo y apretar más las esposas que lo aprisionaban.

A pesar de que el peligro había terminado, Sakura y Sasuke no cedían el agarre.

- Llevaré a Sakura de regreso al hotel –avisó Itachi guardando su arma y cerciorándose que el broche que la aseguraba estuviera bien sujeto.

- No es necesario –Sasuke, que mantenía a Sakura bajo su brazo la miró directo a sus enormes ojos jade– Yo me haré cargo ahora.

…

Sasuke y Sakura caminaban por un barrio residencial, tranquilos y mucho más relajados que hacía un par de minutos.

- ¿Segura que no quieres regresar al hotel? –preguntó Sasuke acomodando un mechón rosa tras la oreja de Sakura.

Sakura negó con la cabeza– Ahora que atraparon a Zaku estaré bien regresando con los Izumi. Además Karin debe estar volviéndose loca por no saber nada de mí.

- Sakura, lo que pasó en la corte…

- ¡Sakura! –un chico abrazó a Sakura por la espalda, rodeándola por la cintura– Estaba muy preocupado por ti. ¿Dónde te habías metido? Te busqué en donde Karin, en la escuela, en el mini súper me dijeron que no sabían nada de ti. No podía encontrarte.

- Takumi… –Sakura pudo notar como Sasuke se tensaba inmediatamente. Aunque no tenía la habilidad para ver las auras, sabía que el detective estaba enojado– Te presento al detective Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke analizó al chico de pies a cabeza con una gélida mirada. Le resultaba incómoda su cercanía con Sakura. El chico medía media cabeza menos que él, cabello dorado como los rayos del sol, ojos verde olivo y una tez tan blanca como la de una hoja de papel. De una extraña forma le resultaba familiar.

- Mucho gusto, detective –para Sasuke no pasó desapercibido el falso tono alegre. Ese chico no estaba nada contento conociendo al detective. Su aura expresaba ira y celos.

- Hn –Sasuke dedicó una fría mirada a Sakura– Pasaré a buscarte para las siguientes citaciones.

- Está bien.

- ¿Podrías explicarme lo que está sucediendo? –Takumi rascó su cabeza bastante confundido tratando de ser "amigable".

- Me metí en un pequeño problema –explicó Sakura con una sonrisa nerviosa– Y el detective Uchiha me ayudó a salir de él.

Takumi sonrió, por primera vez, genuinamente– Gracias por cuidar de mi novia. Le estaré eternamente agradecido –las caricias de Takumi trataban de demostrar que Sakura era su territorio y que Sasuke estaba rozando los límites de su propiedad.

- No necesitas agradecer nada. Lo hago por ella, no por nadie más.

- Sakura no necesita que nadie más la cuide –el rubio cambió su postura, rodeó la cintura de Sakura con un brazo y con el otro sus hombros. A ojos de Sasuke la estaba inmovilizando– Para eso me tiene a mí.

- Si necesitas algo, ya sabes dónde encontrarme –Sakura no pudo ver a Sasuke a los ojos, el dolor de verlo partir oprimía su pecho haciendo demasiado doloroso despedirse de él.

En cuanto Sasuke se perdió de la vista, Sakura se soltó del agarre de Takumi– ¿Qué demonios te sucede Takumi?

- Ese detective no me agrada, no me gusta la manera en que te mira.

- ¡Debes estar bromeando! –gritó Sakura levantando los brazos al cielo y dejándolos caer contra sus piernas.

- No estoy bromeando. Él siente algo por ti, es tan obvio. ¿Qué no puedes verlo?

- No puedo ver algo que no existe.

- Te niegas a verlo porque tú también sientes algo por él.

Sakura frunció el ceño– No estoy de humor para discutir contigo –se dio la media vuelta y trató de subir las escaleras, pero la mano de Takumi atrapó su muñeca impidiéndole seguir.

Takumi iba a protestar cuando la mano libre de Sakura se estampó de lleno en su mejilla haciéndole girar el rostro. El contacto fue tan violento que estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio. Takumi se tomó la quijada entre sorprendido y adolorido y miró directo a los ojos a Sakura, ella los tenía acuosos y llenos de furia.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –preguntó Takumi sin soltarse la mandíbula.

- No vuelvas a tocarme –Sakura apuntaba con el dedo, sus ojos destilaban ira, odio, incluso miedo– Nunca en tu vida vuelvas a hacerlo. ¿Entendiste?

Takumi asintió con el ceño fruncido y Sakura entró a la casa en donde, desde que Sasuke y ella se habían alejado, había estado viviendo con la familia de Karin.

…

Sakura entró a la casa y cerró la puerta tras ella, se recargó en la madera y se dejó resbalar hasta quedar sentada en el suelo.

- ¿Te encuentras bien Sakura? –la voz de Suki la hizo mirar hacia arriba.

Sakura tenía los ojos acuosos y en cuanto vio el rostro preocupado de Suki se soltó en un llanto descontrolado– Suki. Suki. Suki.

0o0o0  
_Podrán arrebatarnos todo, menos nuestra fe y la voluntad de seguir adelante.  
_0o0o0

Jajaja, ok, voy a hacer un par de aclaraciones.

Primero, no tengo nada en contra de Hinata, solo es que ya me harté de poner a Karin como la villana de los cuentos (si se fijan, en la mayoría de mis fics ella es la que mete su cucharota entre Sasuke y Sakura) y pues quise cambiar de blanco de mis desahogos emocionales. Además Hinata ha aparecido en otros de mis fics como la mejor amiga de Sakura en lugar de Ino, ya era hora de un pequeño cambio. (Recuerden que yo no soy muy convencional que digamos)

Segundo, mis publicaciones seguirán siendo los viernes. Listo para que cuando despierten de sus dulces sueños puedan leerlo (Eso mientras mi turno siga siendo el nocturno). Las publicaciones seguirán siendo cada 2 semanas, aunque si son continuaciones serán cada ocho días. A menos que termine antes el capítulo y tenga tiempo de subirlo, haré mi mejor esfuerzo para que sigan siendo cada viernes.

Tercero, estoy enormemente agradecida por el gran recibimiento que le han dado a este fic eso me hace muy feliz.

_GRACIAS A TODAS USTEDES, LINDAS Y HERMOSAS PERSONITAS, QUE DEJAN SU COMENTARIO, PORQUE DESDE EL QUE ESTA ESCRITO EN LETRAS AL AZAR HASTA LOS MENSAJITOS KILOMETRICOS ME DAN EL ANIMO Y LA INSPIRACIÓN PARA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO.  
MI TRABAJO SE LO DEDICO A TODOS USTEDES, QUE COMO YO DISFRUTAN DE UNA LECTURA LLENA DE COSAS INESPERADAS._


	3. Exorcismo

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
"Ventanas del alma" y "Un alma, dos corazones" © SAKURA_TRC, 2013**

**UN ALMA, DOS CORAZONES  
(2da Parte Ventanas Del Alma)  
***

**Capítulo 3 "EXORCISMO"**

Karin y Sakura iban de regreso a la estación del tren cuando escucharon una acalorada discusión proveniente de lo más alto de las escaleras del templo.

- Creo que deberíamos ver que está pasando –sugirió Karin preocupada por los gritos que escuchaba. Pero Sakura no estaba nada dispuesta a hacerlo.

- Lo que le pase a esa mujer no me interesa Karin, así que si quieres ir ve tu sola.

- Hazlo por mí –rogó la pelirroja jalando de la mano a Sakura y poniendo su cara más dramática de perrito abandonado.

Sakura suspiró y se dejó arrastrar por su amiga. En cuanto llegaron a la cima de las escaleras se encontraron con un hombre calvo y a la sacerdotisa del templo discutiendo.

- Es su culpa...

- Yo nunca le dije que lo hiciera. Le expliqué a su hija que tenía que acudir con un psicólogo y asegurarse que el chico no estaba enfermo antes de tomar una decisión tan importante.

- Pero usted lo sugirió. Usted le dijo que la posesión demoníaca era una posibilidad. Usted le metió esa estúpida idea en la cabeza.

Tenten frunció el entrecejo– Tal vez usted no crea en eso, pero puede ser una posibilidad muy real. Todos estamos expuestos a cosas así...

- Mi nieto era un chico inocente, era un niño puro. ¿Cómo puede decir que él estaba poseído si ni siquiera lo conoció?

- Tiene razón, no lo conocí –la voz de Tenten se apagó totalmente.

- Y aun así llevó a cabo el exorcismo –el gesto de la sacerdotisa pasó de la tristeza a la total confusión.

- ¡¿Qué dice?! No, yo nunca... yo traté de detenerlos, pero el ritual ya había comenzado...

- Tengo las evidencias de lo que pasó y juro por la memoria de mi nieto que la haré pagar. Pondré una denuncia culpándola del homicidio de mi nieto y me aseguraré de que pase el resto de su vida en la cárcel.

Tenten se quedó sin palabras mientras el anciano se marchaba empujando a Karin y Sakura apartándolas de su camino. Karin veía reprobatoriamente al anciano mientras él bajaba las escaleras del templo. Sakura por su parte no apartaba la vista de Tenten.

- ¿Satisfecha Karin? –farfulló la pelirrosa dando la vuelta y bajando los primeros escalones– Ahora regresemos a tu casa.

- No podemos dejarla así, Sakura, está hecha un mar de lágrimas.

- Vamos, no hay nada que podamos hacer.

- Sakura...

A pesar de las súplicas de Karin, Sakura se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando. La pelirroja corrió tras su amiga y en cuánto le dio alcance la confrontó molesta.

- ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué no quieres...?

Sakura le contestó con una gélida mirada– No quiero meterme en asuntos que involucren a la policía, Karin.

- Quieres decir que no quieres encontrarte con Sasuke.

- Quiero decir que no quiero involucrarme con la policía y eso es todo.

- Pero esa chica solo estaba teniendo un mal día.

- Pues entonces ve con ella y dale tu hombro para que llore –masculló Sakura señalando en dirección del templo.

Karin hizo un puchero y frunció el ceño irritada, pero no dijo nada. La pelirrosa se acomodó la mochila en el hombro y continuó su andar.

...

Una semana después Karin, Sakura y muchos alumnos del Konoha Academy presenciaron el arresto de Tenten. Karin miró a Sakura y ella pudo leer en los ojos de la pelirroja una gran desaprobación. Sakura suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

- Luego te alcanzo –dijo Sakura caminando hacia la estación del subterráneo.

...

Sakura entró a la estación de policía 30 minutos después de la escena en el templo Kobayashi. El oficial al frente de la recepción la reconoció de inmediato.

- Haruno-chan, ¿vuelves a trabajar con la unidad...?

- No –cortó Sakura antes de que alguien más se diera cuenta de que estaba ahí– Vengo a ver a una detenida.

El hombre enarcó ambas cejas sorprendido– No me gusta juzgar a la gente, pero deberías saber escoger a tus amistades.

- No es mi amiga, solo es alguien que conozco.

- Sabes que solo la familia puede ver a los detenidos.

- Ella no tiene familia y creí que podían hacer una excepción con una ex ayudante.

El oficial miró por encima de su hombro y sonrió cómplice– Jamás podría decirte que no y menos si el teniente Uchiha se entera.

- No te preocupes, que por mi nadie se va a enterar y espero que por ti tampoco –el oficial entendió la indirecta y le concedió el paso a Sakura.

...

A Sakura no le fue difícil andar en los pasillos sin perderse, se sabía el camino de memoria. Creyó poder llegar a los separos evitando ser vista por la Unidad de Delitos Mayores. Y así fue, solo que se topó con el primo de Sasuke y hermano mayor de Hinata.

- ¿Qué haces por aquí? –Sakura se sorprendió de que Neji le dirigiera la palabra ya que de las pocas veces que se habían visto solo habían cruzado saludos de cortesía.

- Mmm –Sakura se rascó la cabeza nerviosa y evitó mirarlo a los ojos– Vine a ver a alguien que está en problemas.

- ¿Amiga tuya? –preguntó con una ceja enarcada Neji.

- ¿Por qué todos preguntan lo mismo? –gruñó Sakura por lo bajo– Una conocida.

- Entiendo –Neji estaba por irse pero se detuvo a firmar unos papeles que tenía pendientes con un preso.

Sakura se acercó al encargado de los separos– Vengo a ver a Kobayashi Tenten.

- Lo siento Sakura, pero solo pueden entrar a verla familiares.

- No tiene familia, por eso vine a verla –el oficial veía de reojo a Neji, temía meterse en problemas con el fiscal.

- No puedo hacer nada.

Sakura rodó los ojos y se dio cuenta que Neji estaba parado a su lado interesado en lo que hablaba con el oficial. Incluso hizo una pequeña intervención– ¿Por qué está detenida?

El oficial buscó en los papeles– Está acusada por homicidio negligente.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –gritó Sakura.

- ¿Ha pedido abogado?

- No, está esperando que el estado le asigne uno.

Neji suspiró– Dile que su abogado está aquí para verla.

Al igual que el oficial, Sakura se llevó una gran sorpresa al escuchar lo que el fiscal decía– Pero Hyuuga-san usted es fiscal y…

- Quiero ver a mi cliente… –volteó a ver a Sakura pidiéndole con la mirada el nombre de la chica.

- Kobayashi Tenten.

- Ya oíste. Lleva a Kobayashi-san a una sala donde pueda hablar con ella, por favor.

El oficial firmó unos papeles y desapareció por un pasillo.

- ¿Por qué lo haces? –preguntó Sakura desconcertada.

- Tengo entendido que has ayudado mucho a las investigaciones de la UDM y aunque no me importe, en particular, eres amiga de Sasuke.

- Kobayashi está en la sala 2 de interrogatorios –informó el oficial en cuanto regresó.

- Gracias –contestó Neji y le indicó con un movimiento de cabeza a Sakura que lo siguiera– Por tu reacción puedo decir que no sabes lo que está ocurriendo.

- El otro día escuché a un hombre reclamándole a la sacerdotisa…

- ¿Sacerdotisa?

- Si, Tenten es la sacerdotisa del templo Kobayashi –explicó Sakura vagamente.

Neji se tornó pensativo– Donde asesinaron al sacerdote por las tierras.

- ¿Lo recuerdas?

- No tiene mucho que pasó…

- Casi un año –dijo Sakura con cierto tono melancólico en su voz y un pequeño destello de tristeza en sus ojos que Neji pudo ver claramente.

- ¿Por qué discutía el hombre con Kobayashi-san?

- No escuché bien, pero creo que decía algo sobre su nieto. Que el chico era inocente y que por culpa de Tenten algo le había pasado.

- Entenderé mejor la situación cuando hable con ella y con el abogado o fiscal que esté a cargo del caso.

Sakura se paró frente a Neji y jugó nerviosa con sus manos– La Unidad de Delitos no está involucrada en esto, ¿verdad?

- Si así fuera yo sería el fiscal a cargo del caso y no lo soy –dijo Neji secamente.

Llegaron a la sala 2 de interrogatorios y Neji le permitió primero el paso a Sakura tras abrirle la puerta.

Cuando ambos entraron a la habitación, el rostro de Tenten se iluminó con confusión– Me dijeron que mi abogado estaba aquí, pero creo que se equivocaron.

- Yo soy tu abogado, Hyuuga Neji –el pelinegro se sentó frente a Tenten mientras Sakura permanecía de pie pegada a la puerta de la entrada.

- No me mires así –dijo Sakura moviendo la mano desestimando la mirada interrogante de Tenten– Yo solo estaba de paso.

- ¿Por qué se te acusa de homicidio negligente?

- El nieto de Akiyama-san se suicidó después de un exorcismo mal hecho.

Sakura frunció el ceño y se incorporó de su posición– ¿Realizaste un exorcismo?

- Espera, espera –cortó Neji– ¿Un exorcismo? ¿Cómo pudo un exorcismo llevar a un chico a suicidarse?

- Es a lo que me refiero. El exorcismo estuvo mal hecho, el espíritu que poseía el alma del chico no se desprendió y muy probablemente lo llevó al suicidio.

- ¿Hablas en serio? –preguntó Neji con los ojos abiertos y totalmente confundido– Porque nunca había escuchado algo así. Por lo menos no en los años que llevó siendo fiscal. ¿Un exorcismo? Qué tontería.

- Si, bien, pues…

- Tengo que revisar el caso, ver las evidencias y hablar con los oficiales que llevaron el caso.

- Pero dijiste que la UDM no tenía el caso.

Neji dirigió las palabras a Sakura– Si como dice Kobayashi-san y fue un suicidio, debió haber solo una investigación pero no un caso formal. Tengo que revisar el informe y toda la información que se haya reunido.

- Pero eso no es todo –al ver que Neji intentaba levantarse, Tenten lo detuvo tomándolo por la muñeca y retirándola en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que hacía. Con la mirada clavada en la mesa siguió hablando– Había dos personas más. Un hombre y una chica.

- ¿Los conoces?

Tenten negó con la cabeza– Era la primera vez que los veía. Cuando llegue estaban haciendo el exorcismo.

- ¿Cómo supiste del ritual ese?

- Lo estaban haciendo en la montaña tras el templo –Sakura pudo ver que Tenten se tensaba preocupada por lo que había sucedido.

- ¿Recuerdas cómo se veían?

Al escuchar la pregunta en voz de Sakura, la sacerdotisa levantó el rostro– Si, la chica era una adolescente, esbelta, cabello azulado y el hombre más o menos de su edad, un poco más bajo que usted y también más esbelto –dijo mirando a Neji– Yo estaba haciendo unas oraciones y sentí que algo malo sucedía. El aire me lo decía. Subí a la montaña y me encontré a los padres de Ryouta y a él…

- ¿Ryouta? –preguntó Neji haciendo breves apuntes de lo que Tenten decía.

- Si, así se llamaba el chico que murió, Nishihara Ryouta –Tenten volvió retomar el relato con un poco de angustia y desesperación– Les dije que se detuvieran, que no sabían lo que estaban haciendo. Les advertí que hacer un trabajo así era algo muy delicado y que se necesitaba un grupo de especialistas. Pero ellos continuaron. Ryouta estaba sufriendo mucho, al final tuve que terminar yo el ritual porque las cosas se pusieron muy peligrosas. Envíe a la familia Nishihara a casa y les advertí que debían estar atentos a Ryouta, el ritual había sido mal realizado y que seguramente tendría secuelas. Y por segunda vez me ignoraron –Tenten se tomaba el rostro escondiendo el llanto tras sus finas manos.

- Puedo saber, ¿Qué les hizo pensar a los Nishihara que su hijo necesitaba… un exorcismo?

- Fue idea de ellos. Decían que su hijo estaba cambiando, que se portaba mal, que era grosero. Yo les dije que debían buscar ayuda profesional antes de pensar algo como eso.

- Como había dicho revisaré su caso. No le prometo nada, pero le aseguro que llegaré al fondo de esto. Por lo que me dijo usted no fue responsable de lo sucedido, incluso recomendó la asesoría de un profesional. En lo único que podría complicarse es con la presentación de los dos individuos que dice haber visto en la montaña; no tenemos una identificación, ni sus nombres y será difícil demostrar que ellos estuvieron ahí sin pruebas físicas de su participación.

- Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

- Demostrar que no tuvo nada que ver con el suicidio de Nishihara Ryouta y exigir una indemnización por el proceso judicial al que fue sometida.

La esperanza tranquilizó a Tenten iluminando su rostro con una leve sonrisa– Gracias… por todo.

- No se preocupe es mi deber proteger a las personas, agradézcaselo a Sakura –Sakura enarcó una ceja– Ella vino a ayudarla sin considerarse su amiga, su acción desinteresada fue lo que me trajo aquí. Ahora si me disculpan tengo trabajo que hacer; le diré al guardia que les conceda un tiempo para que puedan hablar. Con su permiso.

Dicho eso, Neji salió dejando a las mujeres solas.

- Creí que no te caía bien.

- Es correcto –contestó secamente Sakura– no me caes bien y ahora mi desprecio hacia ti ha aumentado. No entiendo cómo pudiste ayudar con un exorcismo, sabes lo que eso les hace a las almas.

- ¿Conoces de almas?

- Lo suficiente para decir que lo que hiciste empeoró la situación de ese chico.

- Te recuerdo que no fui yo quien lo realizó, yo solo intente…

- Pretextos. La gente que no admite sus errores y no quiere aceptar las consecuencias de sus actos, solo da pretextos.

- ¿Qué?

- Solo estoy aquí por una deuda que tenía con el viejo Tarou…

- ¿Con mi abuelo?

Sakura asintió y recogió su bolso del suelo acomodándoselo al hombro. Abrió ligeramente la puerta para echar un vistazo– Le debo mucho a tu abuelo, pero dadas las circunstancias y lo que he escuchado no volveré a ayudarte. Ya he hecho mucho con conseguirte a un abogado del calibre de Neji-san.

- Espero que sea tan bueno como dices, pero considerando que es un defensor público.

- Neji-san no es un defensor público –Sakura frunció el ceño y volteó a ver a Tenten– Él es el fiscal a cargo de enjuiciar los casos de la Unidad de Delitos Mayores –Tenten se quedó con la boca abierta totalmente sorprendida– Además es sobrino del jefe de policía. Te aseguro que no es un abogado de tercera.

Sakura asomó más la cabeza y miró a los lados del corredor, sin decir más desapareció de la sala de interrogatorios dejando a Tenten pensando en todo lo que estaba pasando.

…

- ¿Por qué la ayudas? –preguntó Suki caminando a lado de Sakura.

- Porque se lo debo al viejo Tarou. Recuerda que él me ayudó a comprender la diferencia entre los exorcismos y la ceremonia de separación que me enseñaron.

- Nunca me dijiste cual es la diferencia.

Sakura suspiró y buscó algo con que ejemplificar su explicación. Para su fortuna no tuvo que buscar tanto, iba comiendo una galleta y la partió en dos– Una ceremonia de separación es cuando tomo el alma que está unida a mi o a alguien más y por voluntad propia deshace el lazo que la une con el vivo. Esa alma pasa de este lado al otro tal y como esta y algún día renacerá –Sakura se comió la mitad de la galleta de un solo bocado. Luego tomó la otra entre sus dos manos– En un exorcismo, el alma huésped no quiere separarse de quien este aferrada y tiene que cortarse el lazo a la fuerza. Eso provoca que el alma se desintegre –Sakura aplastó la galleta haciéndola polvo y con ayuda del viento voló de sus manos esparciéndose en el aire– Esa alma no pasa al otro lado porque no está completa y eso significa que no renacerá. Simplemente se une con el resto de la energía que nos rodea.

Suki abrió los ojos sorprendida– Es por eso que no quieres que me acerque a la sacerdotisa y estas enojada por que destrozó un alma.

- No lo sé con seguridad –Sakura se detuvo, estaba en medio de un puente peatonal que poca gente usaba. A Sakura le gustaba porque podía ver los carros pasando a toda velocidad bajo sus pies y el aire era mucho más fuerte en ese lugar que a nivel del suelo– Según lo que me dijo el viejo, Tenten no puede ver las almas como yo. Su habilidad está muy por debajo de la mía, es por eso que no sabe si el alma es un huésped pasajero o un "parasito". Hace exorcismos por igual al desconocer la diferencia.

- Esa sacerdotisa es un arma peligrosa.

- Espero no arrepentirme de haberla ayudado.

Suki levantó el brazo deteniendo a Sakura– La pareja que mencionó la sacerdotisa, ¿no te parece familiar la descripción?

- Claro, son los tipos que quisieron hablarme cuando la explosión del banco.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer con ellos?

Sakura se encogió de hombros restándole importancia– No puedo hacer nada porque no sé quiénes son y mucho menos como encontrarlos. Además, creo que es mejor mantenernos alejadas de ellos, son tipos peligrosos.

- ¿No tienes curiosidad de saber porque hicieron el exorcismo?

- No –aunque Sakura no quería saber las circunstancias de lo sucedido, tenía las sospechas de que se enteraría hasta del más insignificante detalle.

…

- ¿Neji? ¿Qué haces aquí? –Sasuke estaba sorprendido de ver a su primo en la estación de policía, más específico, en el departamento de evidencias.

El nombrado levantó el rostro de los papeles que estaba leyendo– Tengo un caso.

Sasuke desvió la mirada ante la cortante respuesta. Eran primos y había ocasiones en las que definitivamente no podía entender porque Neji era tan cortante. Aunque sabía que era así con todos, excepto con Hinata, Sasuke pensaba que si fuera así con ella también sería un caso para alguna clínica psiquiátrica.

- Pero no tenemos casos pendientes.

- No es de la unidad –Neji abrió un archivo y lo colocó encima del otro que estaba leyendo, haciendo pulcras anotaciones en un cuaderno– Es un caso pro-bono.

- ¿Estás trabajando de defensor público? –preguntó Sasuke con una ceja enarcada.

- Hn.

Sasuke revisaba el expediente que no usaba Neji para darse una idea en que estaba metido su primo– Debe ser un caso muy interesante.

Neji lo fulminó con la mirada. ¿A caso Sasuke pensaba que solo trabajaba por dinero? Aunque trabajar como fiscal no pagaba ni la renta de su condominio, le gustaba hacerlo– No es solo interesante, sino una violación a la libertad de una mujer totalmente inocente. O por lo menos eso me parece.

- ¿Quién es la desafortunada damisela? –bromeó Sasuke sin importarle la irritación en el rostro de Neji, pero al ver el nombre en el expediente se alarmó– ¿Kobayashi Tenten? ¿No es la sacerdotisa del templo Kobayashi?

- La misma a la que intentaron quitarle los terrenos del templo el año pasado –señaló Neji pasándole el antiguo expediente a Sasuke para que lo revisara.

- ¿Cómo fue que te involucraste en esto?

- Tu amiga –Sasuke enarcó una ceja extrañado– La chica que trabajaba aquí en el archivo, Sakura. Vino a ver a la detenida…

- ¿Estuvo aquí?

Neji rodó los ojos expresándole a Sasuke que la pregunta era demasiado tonta, y en él pasaba de la estupidez– No, me la encontré en el club de tenis.

- A preguntas estúpidas… –recitó Sasuke al recordar lo mucho que a su primo le gustaba decir cada vez que alguien hacía gala de su bajo coeficiente intelectual.

- Respuestas estúpidas. Claro que fue aquí. Él que tú y esa chica se encuentren fuera de la oficina no aplica igual para los demás.

- Sakura y yo no nos encontramos fuera de la oficina… ya no.

- Lo hagas o no, no es asunto mío –Neji acomodó los papeles quitándole el folder de las manos a Sasuke– Solo te digo que voy a trabajar con el caso de la dueña del templo Kobayashi, cualquier asunto que surja para la UDM lo va a trabajar Temari.

- Ok.

- ¿Se te ofrece algo más?

- No, nada –Sasuke se levantó de la silla y metió las manos en los bolsillos.

Neji regresó a su trabajo revisando los expedientes, él prefería leer el papel a leer un monitor, le incomodaba estar frente a un monitor porque sentía que le robaba la inspiración. Era mil veces mejor el roce del papel con sus dedos y ver entre sus manos las evidencias para revisarlas detenidamente. Ninguna fotografía o archivo digitalizado podía compararse con un verdadero trabajo físico.

…

Tras dejar a Neji en la sala de evidencias, Sasuke se dirigió directo a su escritorio para revisar el caso en el que Tenten estaba involucrada. Sabía que si la sacerdotisa estaba en líos, posiblemente Sakura lo estaría también muy pronto.

En cuanto llegó a su computadora tecleó el número de caso y, gracias a su nivel en la jerarquía, tuvo acceso sin ningún problema a la información.

Caso XXXXX2210  
Nombre: Nishihara Ryouta  
Edad: 19 años  
Sexo: Masculino  
Causa de muerte: Suicidio

Esa era el encabezado del expediente, Sasuke se dedicó a leer con detalle la autopsia, los testimonios recogidos, la lista de evidencias y los reportes hechos por los detectives.

Por lo que había leído y por las impresiones de los detectives que llevaron el caso, el chico se había metido en problemas con drogas y se comportaba extraño. Agredía a sus compañeros en la universidad, había sido detenido por intentar abusar de una mujer en el subterráneo y vandalismo en las casas alrededor de la suya. Los amigos y familiares decían que ese comportamiento era totalmente opuesto a la personalidad del chico, atribuyendo su extraño cambio a las drogas. La corte había exigido al joven a realizarse un estudio de sangre donde descartaron el uso de drogas. El asunto había quedado en eso.

Semanas después los vecinos habían reportado un incidente mayor. El chico incendió la casa que compartía con sus padres estando él en el interior. El lugar se había consumido hasta los cimientos ante los incontables litros de acelerador que había usado, presumiblemente, el joven para iniciar el fuego. La investigación se cerró como un caso de suicidio por enfermedad mental.

Pero las cosas no quedaron ahí. El abuelo materno del chico presentó una denuncia en contra de la sacerdotisa del templo Kobayashi. Alegando que ella le había metido en la cabeza a su nieto que estaba siendo poseído por un espíritu diabólico, lo que lo llevó a quitarse la vida. Las autoridades tomaron muy en serio el caso debido a los testimonios que ofrecieron los padres del Ryouta y a una carta que encontraron en el casillero de la universidad que le pertenecía al chico.

Al terminar de leer el documento a Sasuke le pareció en parte un relato extraordinario y en parte algo que le parecía totalmente congruente con la vida de la sacerdotisa. Ahora entendía porque Sakura se había involucrado.

Suspiró derrotado, no había visto a la pelirrosa desde la presentación del caso de Abumi y todo lo que había pasado ese día no dejaba de desfilar frente a sus ojos y en sus sueños. Deseaba verla y preguntarle si lo que había dicho el tipo que la abrazó era cierto. No quería creerlo, Sakura lo había besado y no era el tipo de chicas que andan por la vida engañando a la gente. Ella no era así, Sasuke la conocía mejor que nadie.

…

Sakura sentía algo pesado aplastando su pecho, aunque no podía asegurar si era verdad o parte de la pesadilla que estaba viendo.

_Era una noche oscura, las nubes cubrían por completo la luna o tal vez era una noche sin el astro nocturno. No lo sabía con exactitud. Solo sabía que estaba demasiado oscuro, tanto que no podía ver ni su propia mano frente a su rostro. Pero eso quedó atrás al escuchar voces a lo lejos. Caminó esperando no tropezar. Podía sentir la tierra fría bajo sus pies, una ligera humedad y las pequeñas piedras clavándosele en las plantas. Todo parecía tan real. Llegó hasta una parte de la montaña que conocía bien, ahí había hablado con Sasuke por primera vez. Suspiró y siguió el sonido de las voces nuevamente. No tuvo que caminar mucho cuando se encontró con varias personas alrededor de algo que parecía un círculo de fuego con un chico sentado en una silla al centro._

_Los jades se abrieron horrorizados. Eso no parecía un exorcismo, más bien una ceremonia de alguna secta diabólica._

_Dos adultos se encontraban abrazados mirando con una extraña mezcla de terror y esperanza al chico en el centro. Otras dos personas estaban paradas fuera del círculo, a cada lado del chico, hablando, murmurando. El más pequeño parecía estar rezando una plegaria, mientras el otro mantenía la vista fija en el chico hablándole enérgica y autoritariamente. Sakura pudo reconocerlos cuando las llamas se avivaron por un santiamén. Eran Yahiko y Konan quienes realizaban el exorcismo. También podía ver como el chico se retorcía en el centro del círculo, pero no de una manera violenta, sino desesperada._

_De pronto y ante el alivio de Sakura, que sentía en su propio cuerpo todo lo que el chico sentía, llegó Tenten vestida con su traje de sacerdotisa y un collar con grandes cuentas enredado en la mano. Tenten gritaba e intentaba entrar al círculo, pero las llamas se lo hacían muy difícil. Finalmente pudo entrar y colocó el collar en el cuello del chico mientras rezaba su propio cantico. Los movimientos frenéticos del chico disminuyeron hasta que dejó de pelear. Tenten se aseguró que el chico siguiera respirando y confrontó a la pareja que hacía el exorcismo y luego a los que supuso eran los padres del chico._

_- Era un chico demasiado dulce, tan fácil de manipular –Sakura giró el rostro y se encontró con un chico cruzado de brazos. Mayor y mucho más alto que ella, tan delgado que podía ver claramente los huesos de su cráneo bajo la maltratada piel de su rostro, alrededor de los ojos tenía sombras negras por la falta de sueño, igual que ella, los labios partidos por la resequedad, con sangre aquí y allí alrededor de la boca– Y un alma tan frágil._

_Al decir esto último, el chico tomó a Sakura por el brazo tratando de arrastrarla a su lado. La pelirrosa forcejeó lo más fuerte que pudo llevando instintivamente la mano al bolsillo de su pantalón buscando algo que, en sus sueños, no había._

Sakura despertó empapada de sudor y jadeando por la falta de aire. Se tomó el pecho tratando de controlar su agitado corazón. La pesadilla había sido tan real, pero no había sido solo una pesadilla más bien eran los recuerdos de Ryouta cuando Yahiko y Konan habían realizado mal un exorcismo que posiblemente no tenía razón de ser.

Las cosas estaban tan revueltas en su cabeza que no comprendía del todo la situación, lo que si comprendía ahora era que Tenten no tenía la culpa, la había juzgado mal. Ella había intentado corregir el ritual, pero falló en el intento.

Exhausta se tiró de espaldas en la cama, perdiendo su vista en el techo del ático. No podría volverse a dormir, no después de haber visto semejante atrocidad.

…

- Hola –saludó sin mucha emoción, lo contrario a la rubia que se giró en cuanto escuchó su voz.

- Hola Sasuke, ¡Que gusto verte! ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –Ino irradiaba alegría cuando estaba con Sasuke. Su sonrisa y sus ojos brillaban como el sol de primavera.

- Estaba revisando un caso y quería que me respondieras algunas dudas. Es una autopsia…

- Pero la UDM no ha tenido autopsias en sus últimos casos –Ino tomó el expediente que Sasuke llevaba, prácticamente arrebatándoselo de la mano. Abrió la carpeta y torció la boca en un gesto de frustración– Esta autopsia no la hice yo.

- Por eso quería que me explicaras –Sasuke señaló algo al final de la hoja– En la foto se ve que el fallecido sostenía algo entre las manos, pero no dice que y no está en la lista de evidencias.

Ino revisó hoja por hoja el informe forense de la autopsia y gritó un nombre que le perforó el tímpano a Sasuke, si es que no se lo rompió. A paso apresurado Ino se adentró en la zona de refrigerados de la morgue buscando a alguien. Sasuke caminó tranquilamente tras ella manteniendo una distancia prudente y a pesar de los metros que los separaban pudo escuchar todos y cada uno de los regaños que salían de la boca de la rubia.

- Listo –avisó la rubia acomodándose el flequillo y echándose la coleta hacía atrás tratando de recuperar la compostura– Tienes razón mi inútil asistente hizo la autopsia porque yo tenía mucho trabajo y no creyó prudente apuntar sus hallazgos, pero dice que según recuerda era un collar.

- ¿Un collar? Pero era un chico y no tenía novia según los reportes.

- Era un collar budista –corrigió Ino al ver la foto bajo una lente de aumento– No puedo creer que lo hayas visto. Está prácticamente fundido con los restos del cadáver –Sasuke se acercó a la lente y pudo ver la forma de las cuentas. Redondas y más grandes que canicas– Esto es un caso cerrado. ¿Por qué lo estás investigando?

- Es para Neji. Tiene un caso de defensoría pública.

- ¡Eres tan lindo! Quieres ayudar a Neji.

Sasuke sonrió de lado ante la ingenuidad de Ino– Si, claro. Todo sea por ayudar a mi primo.

- Aunque temo decirte que el cuerpo fue entregado a la familia y fue incinerado hace ya unas semanas –la forense le regresó la carpeta a Sasuke decepcionada de no poder ayudar a Sasuke– ¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por ti?

- No, gracias –el detective guardó las fotografías dentro de la carpeta y se percató que Ino seguía junto a él, observándolo– ¿Quieres decirme algo?

Ino torció la boca en un gesto pensativo, miró a Sasuke y lo escaneó de pies a cabeza– Has cambiado.

Sasuke bufó divertido– Tal vez crecí un poco, ¿sabes? Hoy por la mañana me di cuenta que los pantalones me quedan ligeramente cortos.

- No, no es eso –Ino rodeó a Sasuke buscando la causa por lo que lo veía diferente– Desde el otro día lo noté. Tu actitud desde el problema del titiritero había sido totalmente insoportable, pero ahora pareces no estar tan de mal humor. ¿Ha sucedido algo en tu vida? ¿Algún cambio?

- No –con el ceño fruncido y sintiéndose incómodo por la examinación detallada de Ino, Sasuke se alejó lentamente. Eran movimientos lentos y cuidadosos, como si tratara de escabullirse del ataque de un animal peligroso. Solo que Sasuke era todo un experto en disimular su nerviosismo, por lo que Ino ni cuenta se dio– Ino, tengo que regresar a trabajar.

- ¿No te gustaría tomar una cerveza después de la oficina?

- No, gracias –Sasuke enarcó una ceja, ¿qué acaso no había sido lo suficientemente claro?

- No temas, no te voy a morder.

- Tengo cosas que hacer –contestó cortante ante la insistencia de la rubia y salió del laboratorio forense.

…

Para mala fortuna de Sakura, el no poder dormir por pesadillas con muertos y exorcismos baratos no era excusa suficiente para poder faltar a la escuela. Iba caminando, literalmente, como un muerto viviente. Grandes ojeras alrededor de los ojos, tez pálida, arrastrando los pies al "caminar", ni siquiera había podido desayunar, tenía el estómago revuelto. Lo peor había sido al salir del baño tras una ducha con agua fría y es que no sabía si la aparición de un chico tras ella cuando se veía al espejo era eso, una aparición o una alucinación. De lo que si estaba segura es que era Ryouta, pero no podía decir si la pesadilla de la noche anterior le estaba jugando malas pasadas o el chico había intentado contactarla.

Pero no, su día estaba empezando y con saber que tenía clase de gimnasia junto al maravilloso grupo con el que compartía el resto de su educación no lo hacía mejor.

- No te ves muy bien, Sakura –señaló la maestra al verla entrar al gimnasio.

- Tuve una mala noche, pero estoy bien –Sakura no era de las personas que le gustara causar lastima y odiaba llamar la atención de los maestros.

- ¿Segura?

- Sí.

La maestra dejó salir el aire por la nariz en un bufido de resignación– Empezaremos con calentamiento. Tomen una pareja y hagan estiramientos –ordenó y tras el pitido del silbato todos comenzaron a buscar a sus amigos.

Karin inmediatamente se colocó a espaldas de Sakura y comenzó a darle masaje en los hombros.

- ¿A dónde fuiste ayer?

Sakura se dejó consentir un poco por la pelirroja– A la jefatura a donde llevaron a la sacerdotisa.

- ¿Y? ¿Viste a al detective Uchiha?

Sakura entre cerró los ojos y miró a Karin por encima de su hombro– No. No fui ahí para verlo a él, fui a ver si Tenten necesitaba algo.

- Lo hiciste porque te lo pedí.

- No –dijo la pelirrosa haciendo inhalaciones profundas y exhalaciones pausadas– Le debía un favor a su abuelo y me pareció correcto ayudarla para pagar mi deuda –al sentir que Karin disminuía la fuerza en el masaje, Sakura supo que debía corregir sus palabras– Aunque si no me hubieras dicho nada, ni estando loca hubiera ido.

Pudo oír una risita orgullosa por parte de Karin y su pecho chocar contra su espalda. Karin se acercó lo más que pudo para hablarle al oído– ¿Qué averiguaste?

- Estiramientos –la maestra se paró a su lado y le señaló a Sakura y Karin el suelo. En cuanto se hubo ido, Sakura continúo hablando mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

- Tenten se vio involucrada en un exorcismo mal realizado –explicó Sakura estirándose para alcanzar las puntas de sus pies, su voz quedaba atrapada entre su cuerpo y la duela del gimnasio, dándoles una perfecta privacidad para hablar sin que las pudieran escuchar– Pero ella solo intentaba ayudar a Ryouta.

- ¿Quién es Ryouta? –preguntó Karin confundida jalando a Sakura hacía atrás para enderezarla.

- El chico al que le practicaron el exorcismo.

- ¡Oh! –Karin hizo énfasis en su expresión haciendo una enorme O con su boca.

- Algo salió mal, muy mal –a la mente de Sakura regresaban los imágenes de su pesadilla.

Cuando se volvió a estirar para alcanzarse los pies, Karin la detuvo alzándole el brazo– ¿Qué te pasó?

Sakura miró el brazo que le sujetaba Karin y vio una zona amoratada. Una mano más grande que la de su amiga estaba marcada justo en el lugar en que la habían agarrado en su pesadilla– No puede ser.

- Cambien de lugar –dijo la maestra haciendo sonar su silbato.

Karin se sentó en el suelo y Sakura se colocó a sus espaldas– ¿Quién te lo hizo?

- Es imposible –Sakura ayudó a Karin a llegar hasta la punta de sus pies recargando su peso en la espalda de la pelirroja– Anoche tuve una pesadilla y un tipo me tomó del brazo.

- ¿Ryouta?

Sakura negó con la cabeza y ayudó a su amiga a volver a bajar– No, era un tipo… raro.

- ¿De qué clase de raro? Porque para mí todo lo que tú ves ya de por si es raro.

- Delgado, casi cadavérico, ojos hundidos, labios tan secos que los tenía partidos, ropa negra rota con cadenas colgando por todos lados… Cuando estiró el brazo para agarrarme pude ver sus venas, parecían hilos negros corriendo bajo su piel blanca. Me dio miedo de solo mirarlo.

- Esa sin duda es una descripción aterradora.

- ¡Que tonta soy!

- ¡Sakura! –sin darse cuenta empujó a Karin tan fuerte que casi le parte el cuerpo en dos– ¡Detente!

Inmediatamente Sakura se echó hacia atrás encogiendo los brazos asustada– Lo siento, no me di cuenta.

- Con más cuidado la próxima vez, Haruno –advirtió la maestra ayudando a Karin a levantarse, su grito había sido tan fuerte que alertó a todos sus compañeros.

Pero a Sakura parecía no importarle lo que pasaba a su alrededor, tenía la mirada perdida al otro lado del gimnasio.

- Daremos quince vueltas al gimnasio para terminar el calentamiento y luego jugaremos voleyball.

Las chicas gritaron emocionadas y empezaron a correr. El grupo de Shion pasó a un lado de Karin y Sakura y se detuvieron un momento.

- Ten cuidado ya intentó hacerte daño una vez, la próxima intentará matarte –las palabras de Shion salieron como una inyección de veneno de su boca.

- Lo dirás por ti, ¿verdad arpía? –contestó Karin cruzándose de brazos– Estoy segura de que si no estuviéramos en la escuela te daría una buena lección.

- Inténtalo –la reto Shion siseando.

Sakura sujetó a Karin por el hombro antes de que la pelirroja se dejara ir contra Shion– No vale la pena Karin.

- Cobarde –Shion sonrió triunfante y justo cuando se iba a alejar Sakura la tomó por el brazo.

- Deja de esparcir tu veneno víbora o alguien te va a exprimir los colmillos.

La amenaza de Sakura dejó helada a Shion. La pelirrosa la soltó y le indicó a Karin que empezaran con el ejercicio.

…

Neji estaba en la sala de interrogatorios hablando con Tenten.

- Pasado mañana tendremos la audiencia con el juez.

- ¿Audiencia? –preguntó asustada Tenten.

- No se preocupe, solo es un formalismo –Neji puso algunos papeles sobre la mesa y su libreta con anotaciones– Voy a solicitar que sea liberada, ya que no representa ningún peligro para la sociedad y tiene profundos lazos con la comunidad no dudo que la dejen libre.

- ¡Oh, Kami! Gracias –Tenten se recostó sobre la mesa ligeramente aliviada de escuchar la explicación de Neji.

- Es mi trabajo Kobayashi-san.

- Tenten –dijo la mujer levantando el rostro regalándole una sonrisa a su, gentil, abogado– Puede llamarme Tenten.

Para disimular el sonrojó se aclaró la garganta poniendo un puño frente a su boca– Claro. Ahora está la cuestión de que usted dice que la noche del… exorcismo –a Neji le costaba trabajo la idea de imaginarse semejantes "rituales" tan arcaicos ser practicados en pleno siglo XXI– hubo dos personas más, pero en la declaración de los Nishihara solo la mencionan a usted.

- Ellos estaban ahí. Lo juro.

- Y yo le creo, pero debemos comprobarlo con algún testimonio, alguien que los haya visto en el lugar.

- Solo estábamos los Nishihara, los dos desconocidos y yo…

- Debe haber alguna prueba, haga memoria de lo que pasó esa noche. Repasemos los hechos.

…

- Equipo tres, al lado derecho de la cancha. Equipo cuatro, al lado izquierdo –la maestra dio sus pitazos acostumbrados para que los alumnos acatarán sus instrucciones.

Sakura pasó con el equipo tres y se colocó en su lugar, al frente de la red como bloqueadora. Antes ya había recibido invitaciones del club de voleyball para que se uniera al equipo, era una excelente bloqueadora y mejor rematadora; pero ella siempre rechazaba la oferta diciendo que no estaba interesada.

- Prepárense a perder… perdedoras –gritó Shion susurrando lo último.

Sakura miró por encima de su hombro, el resto de su equipo eran los alumnos menos deportistas de su grupo. La pelirrosa simplemente regresó su mirada al frente centrando su atención en la bola.

Tras los primeros 5 minutos de juego, dos de sus compañeros estaban lastimados y el equipo de Shion iba ganando. Un golpe intencionado contra la chica al lado de Sakura fue lo que la sacó de sus casillas. El equipo de Shion tenía el saque y la rubia estaba al centro posterior de la formación. Los labios de Sakura se curvaron en una media sonrisa diabólica. Sakura saltó tan alto como pudo y bloqueó el balón rematándolo con toda su fuerza. El movimiento fue tan espectacular, aunque solo un poco menos que lo que pasó después. El balón se estampo directo en el centro del rostro de Shion tirándola de espaldas por la fuerza que llevaba. La mayoría de los compañeros ahogaron un gritó de sorpresa, otros rieron a carcajadas y Shion solo quedó acostada en la duela, con la nariz y la boca sangrándole e inconsciente por el doble golpe recibido.

La maestra corrió a auxiliar a Shion mientras Sakura se quedó en su lugar, inmóvil e inexpresiva, con la mirada perdida en el cuerpo de la rubia.

- Llévenla a la enfermería –la maestra le pidió ayuda a dos alumnos quienes levantaron a Shion por los axilas y las pierna y se la llevaron inmediatamente– Espero que haya sido un accidente, Haruno.

Sakura le regresó una mirada vacía a la maestra y se dio media vuelta caminando rumbo a los vestidores. Karin corrió tras su amiga preocupada por su conducta.

- ¡Wow! Ese remate estuvo impresionante –en cuanto Karin alcanzó a Sakura caminó, unos pasos atrás de ella, mirando por encima de su hombro a la maestra que iba tras el cuerpo inconsciente de Shion– Nunca imaginé que la cabeza de Shion podía rebotar de esa forma.

Sakura se detuvo en seco haciendo que Karin se estrellara contra su espalda– ¿Qué?

- Tu si sabes aplicar el dicho "la venganza se sirve en un plato frío".

- ¿De qué hablas Karin? –el rostro de Sakura expresaba total confusión.

- Del juego, del remate… ¿del golpe directo al rostro de Shion?

Sakura miró la cancha donde habían estado jugando voleyball, pero le fue imposible entender a lo que Karin se refería– Ahora lo entiendo –dijo Sakura haciendo creer a Karin que se había vuelto loca.

- ¿Por qué no lo entenderías? Golpeaste el balón y dio justo en el centro del ego de Shion, su rostro.

- No recuerdo haber hecho eso.

- ¿Qué? Pero si yo te vi, tú estabas ahí.

- No me refiero a lo que acaba de pasar. Bueno, en parte si –Sakura jaló a Karin a un rincón bajó las gradas del gimnasio– Ryouta se me presentó justo antes de que empezara el partido. Como anoche, pensé que estaba alucinando, pero él estaba aquí y no podía hablarme.

- ¿Por qué no podía?

- Ryouta aun esta poseído y la… cosa lo tiene cautivo. Es por eso que no tiene el control de su alma, el otro lo controla.

- Como si fuera un rehén.

Sakura asintió pensativa– Por eso se suicidio, no quería seguir haciéndoles daño a sus seres queridos. Tenía miedo de no poder controlarlo y que bajo su influencia hiriera a alguien –la pelirrosa levantó lentamente la mirada con una chispa de temor en sus ojos– y creo que ahora esa cosa está tratando de controlarme a mí.

- ¿Quieres decir que estas poseída?

- Sí.

- Pero si así fuera, harías cosas malas como las que hizo Ryouta, ¿no?

- Dices que herí a Shion. Eso lo demuestra –Sakura se mordió el pulgar preocupada– Pronto podría herirte a ti o a tu familia o a simples desconocidos.

- ¿Por qué no empezó antes?

Sakura lo pensó, Karin tenía razón y fue cuando una teoría golpeó su cerebro como un rayo– Suki… –susurró con terror– Suki. Suki –su voz llamó desesperadamente a la fantasma, pero no recibió respuesta.

Karin la tomó por los hombros y buscó la mirada asustada de Sakura– Debes tranquilizarte, tal vez ande por ahí divirtiéndose.

- No, ella siempre responde. No importa si está lejos o enojada, siempre viene a mí si la llamo –Sakura tomó a Karin por los codos– ¿Y si él le hizo daño? Juré protegerla y ahora la he puesto en peligro.

- No sabías que sucedería eso.

- Siempre pasa lo mismo. La gente que me rodea siempre está en peligro. Suki y Chiyo murieron por mi culpa, ahora… ahora Suki… el espíritu de Suki está en peligro –Sakura soltó a Karin y retrocedió lentamente– No puedo estar junto a ti, también podría lastimarte o peor aún…

La pelirroja intentó alcanzarla, pero Sakura corrió alejándose de ella tan rápido como pudo– ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura, espera! –Karin no sabía si correr tras su amiga fuera una buena, además no sabía cómo ayudarla.

0o0o0  
_Un fuerte deseo por ayudar puede no ser suficiente si no tomamos acciones para hacerlo realidad  
_0o0o0

Si hay faltas de ortografía o de redacción avísenme, que terminé este capítulo de volada.


	4. Nada es Gratis

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
"Ventanas del alma" y "Un alma, dos corazones" © SAKURA_TRC, 2013**

**UN ALMA, DOS CORAZONES  
(2da Parte Ventanas Del Alma)  
***

**Capítulo 4 "NADA ES GRATIS NI EN LA VIDA, NI EN LA MUERTE"**

- ¿Quieres decir que estas poseída?

- Sí.

- Pero si así fuera, harías cosas malas como las que hizo Ryouta, ¿no?

- Dices que herí a Shion. Eso lo demuestra –Sakura se mordió el pulgar preocupada– Pronto podría herirte a ti o a tu familia o a simples desconocidos.

- ¿Por qué no empezó antes?

Sakura lo pensó, Karin tenía razón y fue cuando una teoría golpeó su cerebro como un rayo– Suki… –susurró con terror– Suki. Suki –su voz llamó desesperadamente a la fantasma, pero no recibió respuesta.

Karin la tomó por los hombros y buscó la mirada asustada de Sakura– Debes tranquilizarte, tal vez ande por ahí divirtiéndose.

- No, ella siempre responde. No importa si está lejos o enojada, siempre viene a mí si la llamo –Sakura tomó a Karin por los codos– ¿Y si él le hizo daño? Juré protegerla y ahora la he puesto en peligro.

- No sabías que sucedería eso.

- Siempre pasa lo mismo. La gente que me rodea siempre está en peligro. Suki y Chiyo murieron por mi culpa, ahora… ahora Suki… el espíritu de Suki está en peligro –Sakura soltó a Karin y retrocedió lentamente– No puedo estar junto a ti, también podría lastimarte o peor aún…

La pelirroja intentó alcanzarla, pero Sakura corrió alejándose de ella tan rápido como pudo– ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura, espera! –Karin no sabía si correr tras su amiga, no sabía cómo podía ayudarla.

…

Corrió sin darse cuenta de a donde la llevaban sus pies, fue hasta que llegó a su destino que vio con sorpresa en donde estaba. El edificio donde vivía Sasuke. No entendía porque había ido ahí, sabía que él no estaba. ¿Necesitaba ayuda y en el primero que pensaba era en Sasuke?

Se tomó la cabeza tratando de detener los pensamientos que juraba no eran suyos. La idea de tomar una piedra y arrojarla contra el cristal de la entrada resultaba ser algo perturbador y divertido a la vez. Recordó que le habían enseñado a recuperar el control cuando los espíritus invadían su consciencia. Tendría que regresar al templo Kobayashi y eso le tomaría tiempo.

No le importó y corrió hacia la estación del subterráneo, brincó los dispositivos de entrada y se apresuró hasta el andén. Miraba con desesperación el túnel por donde llegaría el tren. Pero sus ojos se enfocaron en el cuerpo a unos pasos cerca de la orilla del andén.

Una adolescente tal vez de su misma edad o un poco más joven que ella. La mirada de Sakura se oscureció. Comenzó a caminar lentamente hasta pararse detrás de la chica quien no paraba de mover los dedos sobre la pantalla de su móvil, pequeñas risitas escapaban de sus labios sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Sakura a sus espaldas.

Los brazos de Sakura se levantaron lentamente colocándose a la altura de los omoplatos de la chica frente a ella, el ruido del tren arribando al andén llenó los oídos de ambas adolescentes. Una sádica sonrisa se formó en los labios de Sakura, parecía estar saboreándose la tragedia que estaba a punto de producir.

…

Neji le había platicado sobre su entrevista con Tenten. Su primo creía en la inocencia de la joven mujer porque no creía en los exorcismos.

- Sabes tan bien como yo que eso es verdad.

- No creo en cosas que no veo o que no son científicamente demostrables –negó Neji tomando un sorbo del escoses que tenía guardado en el cajón de su escritorio.

Sasuke suspiró sonoramente– El que no puedas verlo no quiere decir que no exista. ¿Acaso ves el oxígeno que respiras?

- No lo veo pero su existencia es científicamente demostrable, lo que no se puede demostrar es la existencia de las almas.

Sasuke golpeó el escritorio con la frente totalmente derrotado– Lo dices porque tú no puedes verlas, pero hay gente que sí puede –una triste sonrisa se formó en los labios de Sasuke al recordar a Sakura– Además yo puedo ver cosas que nadie puede explicar.

- ¿Te refieres a las auras? Eso es energía que se desprende de nuestro cuerpo. Dado a una alteración en tu sentido de la vista puedes ver esa energía con mayor claridad a diferencia de nosotros.

- Alteración, ¡eh! –los ojos de Sasuke se fijaron en un punto cualquiera de la habitación (¬¬)– Había olvidado lo científicos que son Hinata y tu –se lamentó Sasuke apoyando su codo en el escritorio y recargando la mejilla en la palma.

- Lo que sí quiero comprobar es la presencia de dos tipos en el lugar –Sasuke miró interesado a Neji– Según la declaración de Tenten, había dos personas más la noche del… exorcismo –dijo sin convicción– Un hombre y una chica hicieron el ritual que dio lugar al suicidio del Nishihara-san.

- ¿Dónde fue el exorcismo?

- En los terrenos tras el templo.

- Ese lugar tiene algo especial, no me extraña que lo hayan escogido.

- ¿Has estado ahí? –preguntó Neji con una ceja levantada.

- Claro, mamá me llevaba cuando quería orar o simplemente para pasar un tiempo jugando con Itachi y conmigo.

Neji asintió comprensivo de haber tocado una fibra sensible en su primo, él sabía lo difícil que era hablar de los que ya no estaban vivos– Iré a investigar el lugar a ver que encuentro.

- ¿No te molesta si voy yo? Conozco bien la montaña y creo poder imaginar dónde realizaron el ritual.

Neji se encogió de hombros restándole importancia– Mejor para mí. Así no tendré que emprender una excursión sino hasta nuestra próxima salida grupal.

- Te mantendré informado –Sasuke se levantó y salió de la oficina de Neji con las manos en los bolsillos.

…

Lo había detenido. Con un enorme esfuerzo Sakura logró reprimir el deseo de arrojar a la chica a las vías del tren.

- Tenten… –susurró Sakura llegando a los terrenos del templo Kobayashi. Pero para su mala fortuna no había nadie. Buscó en la casa y estaba cerrada. Eso significaba que Tenten aún no había salido de la cárcel. No tenía a donde más acudir. Si la sacerdotisa no le ayudaba, no había nadie que lo hiciera.

Decidida a hacer algo, se dirigió a la montaña tras el templo.

Inhaló profundamente por la nariz y soltó el aire lentamente por la boca. Repitió la acción varias veces hasta que se sintió relajada. Formó una imagen de ella misma en su cabeza, comenzó por lo más fácil, sus largas piernas, su torso, la forma de su rostro, su cabello y finalizó con sus ojos, primero cerrados y luego los imaginó abiertos de par en par.

En lo profundo de su consciencia descubrió que no estaba sola. El hombre que había sujetado su brazo estaba ahí, también estaban Ryouta y Suki.

- ¡Que sorpresa! ¡Bienvenida! –la saludó el hombre.

Sakura lo miró impasible– Aléjate de ellos.

- No me gusta estar solo, me agrada la compañía de estos dos –el hombre rodeó con cada uno de sus brazos a Suki y Ryouta acercándolos contra su cuerpo.

- Buscaré la forma de quitártelos y patearé tu trasero fuera de mí.

- ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo? Ese par de idiotas lo intentaron, pero su exorcismo no tuvo efecto, ni siquiera los rezos de esa sacerdotisa lograron romper el lazo que nos une. ¿Verdad Ryouta-kun? –canturreó el hombre alborotando bruscamente el cabello de Ryouta. Mientras jugueteaba con el cabello del chico, su otra mano fue descendiendo del hombro de Suki a su torso, su cintura, su cadera.

Sakura no lo soportó más y se arrojó contra él– No la toques –gritó llena de furia, pero el hombre reaccionó y puso a Suki delante de él parando a Sakura en seco.

- No lo harías, ¿o sí? No te atreverías a lastimar a esta linda chica –el hombre tras Suki pasó su lengua por la mejilla de la niña. Suki estaba paralizada por el terror.

- ¡Aléjate de ella!

- Nunca. Su alma y la de Ryouta me pertenecen, pero si me dejas estar dentro de ti los cuatro podremos vivir felices por siempre.

Sakura sabía que no debía aceptar un trato como ese– Nunca.

- ¿_Sakura_? –Sakura miró a lo alto del "techo" de su interior. La voz de Sasuke retumbó en su cabeza.

- Sasuke… –murmuró aun en su interior, cuando bajó la vista Suki, Ryouta y el extraño habían desaparecido.

…

Sasuke llegó a la montaña tras el templo Kobayashi, subió el camino que conocía como la palma de su mano. Al llegar a un pequeño valle se encontró con Sakura parada en el medio, con los ojos cerrados. Inmediatamente corrió hasta ella.

- ¿Sakura? –su voz salió claramente preocupada por haberse encontrado a la pelirrosa ahí.

- Sasuke…

- Sakura, ¿te encuentras bien? –Sasuke atrapó el cuerpo de Sakura que se dobló como el de una muñeca de trapo en cuanto Sasuke la tocó.

Sasuke se hincó en el suelo con Sakura en sus brazos, checaba el pulso de la chica y comprobaba que siguiera respirando. Pegó su oído al pecho de Sakura y respiró tranquilo al escuchar los latidos del corazón de la pelirrosa.

- ¿Dónde…? –susurró Sakura parpadeando pesadamente.

- ¿Dónde estamos? En el templo –Sasuke sabía que aunque Sakura hablara sin cordura sus palabras siempre tenían sentido.

- Me refiero a donde se fueron. Suki...

- ¿Te refieres a tu amiga?

Sakura asintió sentándose dejando la comodidad de los brazos de Sasuke– Un alma corrompida, un ser oscuro la tiene y es por mi culpa.

- No lo es y lo sabes. Vivimos en un mundo lleno de odios y cosas crueles, no puedes evitar que una cosa de esas ponga en peligro a los que amas –Sasuke se puso de pie y extendió su mano para ayudar a Sakura a levantarse– Necesitaras a Tenten para ayudarte con esto.

- La necesitaba para sacarlo de mi –Sakura miró a Sasuke extrañada– Pero ya no. Cuando escuché tu voz… –susurró tan bajo que Sasuke no entendió lo que dijo– Tengo algo que hacer. Debo irme –se dio la vuelta para irse. Estaba confundida. Él la confundía.

Sasuke la tomó por la muñeca, pero ella no lo miró a la cara– ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- Buscar a alguien que me explique algunas cosas.

- ¿No puedes esperar? Tenten está en la cárcel, pero Neji tiene planeado sacarla pronto.

- No, si espero más tiempo las cosas empeorarán.

- Déjame buscar pruebas de que Tenten no fue la única en el exorcismo del chico y te acompañaré a donde quieras –pidió con la esperanza de que Sakura aceptara.

- Gracias –una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios de Sakura, pero Sasuke supo inmediatamente que no era lo que esperaba– Pero debo hacer esto sola.

- Sakura… espera, quiero ayudarte.

- Las almas son mi especialidad, los delincuentes la tuya. Debes entender que andamos en caminos diferentes, paralelos e inofensivos la mayor parte del tiempo, pero cuando se cruzan solo existe la muerte y la tristeza –Sakura se dio la vuelta y su mano se deslizó lentamente de entre los dedos de Sasuke.

En cuanto Sakura se sintió lejos de Sasuke dejó que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas. Sus palabras la habían herido posiblemente más a ella que a él. No quería perder lo que había recuperado, pero se debatía internamente porque tampoco quería exponerlo al peligro que ella misma representaba.

…

Sasuke se quedó parado mirando la mano que no había sido capaz de detener a Sakura. No había tenido el coraje y la valentía suficiente al escuchar las palabras de Sakura. Se odiaba por ser tan cobarde. Pateó una piedra en su camino, en ese momento odiaba todo y a todos. Su mente se distrajo por un momento cuando escuchó que la piedra chocaba con algo que no era tierra precisamente.

Calmando su ira hacía el mismo y el resto del mundo, caminó hasta donde la piedra fue a parar. Encontró algo que jamás hubiera imaginado.

…

Sakura estaba parada frente a un hospital. Uno de los lugares que más odiaba y evitaba, pero que por la misma razón le daba la última esperanza. Ahí, los dioses de la muerte eran un visitante permanente.

Con paso decidido entró por las puertas automáticas de la sala de emergencias, ese era el lugar ideal para encontrarse con la muerte. A cada momento había accidentes, algunos sin importancia y otros tantos fatales. Se sentía mal por desear que hubiera pronto uno del segundo tipo, pero había muchas cosas en riesgo como para pensar en eso.

Y pasó. Sintió el escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal. A su lado, un rostro conocido apareció. El joven que la había ayudado a ponerse de pie el día que fue a comprar los muebles con Hinata, estaba parado a su lado con su patineta recargada sobre uno de sus pies.

- Me extraña verte en este lugar.

- Si, pues no me gusta estar aquí, pero a casos desesperados, medidas desesperadas.

El chico formó una sonrisa entre divertida y socarrona– ¿Estás buscando mi ayuda?

- No tu ayuda, exactamente; ayuda de un shinigami. Puede ser cualquiera de ustedes.

- Dime, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

- Salgamos de aquí, la gente ya empieza a verme extraño.

El joven miró a su alrededor, la gente miraba a Sakura porque la chica parecía estar hablando sola. La sonrisa del chico se ensanchaba en su rostro al ver los rostros juiciosos de las personas– No es mi culpa que no puedan ver a un shinigami.

- Vas a ayudarme, ¿sí o no?

- Vayamos afuera –el shinigami le cedió el paso a Sakura para salir a la calle juntos.

Sakura buscó un lugar más privado donde hablar con su propia voz y no sentirse asediada por las miradas de gente que la tachaba de loca.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti… Sakura-sama?

Sakura entrecerró los ojos– Necesito que me digas como separar un alma corrompida de otras dos.

- Pero no estás poseída.

- No, no es a mí a quien quiero liberar –el shinigami se cruzó de brazos impaciente– Hay otras dos almas que están poseídas, pero son buenas… aún.

- ¿Dos muertos poseídos por otro? Eso es algo grande –una risita burlona se escapó de los labios del shinigami. Sakura supo que el tipo frente a ella no se tomaba las cosas en serio. Se dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse y buscar otra clase de ayuda– Espera, espera.

Sakura se detuvo por un segundo y la mirada que le dedicaba al shinigami por encima de su hombro era glacial– No eres una persona muy seria y responsable, prefiero buscar a alguien más… calificado.

- Te ayudaré, pero todo tiene un precio.

- Pagaré lo que quieras, después de asegurarme de que Suki y Ryouta están a salvo.

- Ok, necesitaremos algunas cosas –el shinigami empezó a contar– Primero necesitas encontrar a esa cosa que tiene poseídas las almas de tus amigos. Dos, un lugar seguro para poder controlar fuerzas sobrenaturales. Tres, tu entera disposición a hacer lo que yo diga.

- ¿Te das cuenta que suenas como un pervertido?

El shinigami puso un dedo en su mentón, pensativo– Tal vez, pero estoy seguro que no dirás que no si quieres salvarlos.

- ¿Cómo te contacto cuando tenga de nuevo a esa cosa conmigo?

- No te preocupes, te estaré vigilando –dijo mientras tomaba uno de los mechones del cabello rosa de Sakura.

- ¡Púdrete! –la pelirrosa le dio un manotazo para deshacerse del contacto y salir del callejón donde se había escondido para hablar con el shinigami.

- Consigue las almas y yo me haré cargo de lo demás, Sakura-sama –gritó el shinigami con una sonrisa victoriosa– Gané.

…

Un golpe en su escritorio sacó a Neji de su concentración– No vas a creer lo que encontré.

- Buenas noches, Sasuke.

- Sí, sí. Mira lo que encontré en la montaña tras el templo –Sasuke puso en la mesa una videocámara un poco maltrecha.

- ¿En la montaña?

- Si, donde realizaron el exorcismo.

Neji se dio cuenta de lo que le decía Sasuke y un brillo de esperanza surgió en sus ojos– ¿Lo has revisado?

- No, aún no. La batería está muerta, necesito remplazarla.

- ¿Y qué esperas?

- Quería avisarte antes de ir con Shino para procesarla.

- No, no podemos ir a la estación –Neji detuvo a Sasuke antes de que pudiera siquiera dar un paso– Tenemos que hacerlo por nuestros propios medios.

- Llamaré a Shino para que nos ayude –Sasuke no entendía porque se complicaba tanto su primo.

…

Sakura se paró frente a los restos de un incendio. Por las últimas imágenes que Ryouta había implantado en su cabeza era su casa. El hogar al cual había prendido fuego para evitar seguir siendo manipulado por el espíritu oscuro.

Miró a su alrededor, nadie se veía en las cercanías y se atrevió a pasar por debajo de la cinta amarilla del departamento de policía. Pateó un par de escombros buscando algo que la ayudara. Por un momento su atención se enfocó en su muñeca derecha donde la marca de una vieja pulsera aún no se borraba. Suspiró resignada. Había perdido uno de los dos recuerdos que tenía de Suki cuando había peleado con Sasori. Jamás la recuperaría.

- Deja de pensar en tonterías y concéntrate en lo que viniste a buscar –se dijo Sakura apretando el puño fuertemente.

Sakura siguió buscando entre los restos de la casa hasta que levantó una tabla que se deshizo entre sus dedos y dejó al descubierto algo brillante. Se agachó a recogerlo y el pequeño objeto resplandeció con los últimos rayos de sol del atardecer. Un crucifijo hecho de plata colgaba de sus dedos negros por el hollín. De un rápido movimiento lo atrapó con la mano y lo apretó fuertemente concentrándose en su dueño.

- _Ryouta_…

- ¿Cómo nos encontraste? –preguntó el hombre de aspecto desagradable.

Sakura nuevamente estaba en su interior frente a frente con el tipo que tenía de rehenes a Suki y Ryouta– Soy muy persistente.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó la última vez que nos vimos? Sentí que algo me obligaba a alejarme de ti.

- Yo tampoco lo sé –la atención de Sakura estaba fija en las almas a los costados del tipo. Suki y Ryouta estaban sujetados al alma oscura por medio de cadenas que iban de sus cuellos al cinturón de cadenas que portaba el hombre.

- ¿Vienes a negociar?

- No, está vez vengo a exigirte que dejes a Ryouta y Suki…

- Sino ¿Qué?

- Te las verás conmigo –el joven shinigami apareció tras Sakura poniendo una mano en su hombro.

- ¡Uy, qué miedo! –dijo el tipo simulando temblar– ¿Qué piensas hacer niño?

El shinigami sonrió de lado y pisó fuertemente un extremo de su patineta que se levantó del suelo girando en el aire y cambiando de forma. Sakura y el alma oscura se sorprendieron cuando la patineta se transformó en el aire en la típica guadaña con la que los ilustradores solían representar a los personajes de la muerte.

- No me gusta ser violento –dijo el shinigami recargando la guadaña en su hombro– Pero tú eres alguien que se ha portado muy mal y le estás dando problemas a Sakura-sama. No me dejas otra opción que destruirte y terminar con todo esto rápido.

- No, espera no es en lo que hablamos –Sakura tomó al shinigami por el hombro y trató de hacerlo que la mirara, pero el chico mantenía la vista fija en el alma oscura y una sonrisa escalofriante adornaba sus labios– Eso podría herir también a Suki y Ryouta.

- Pero estarán a salvo en el otro lado.

- No, ese no era el trato.

- Lamento no poder hacerlo de otra forma pero sus almas ya están fuera de la posibilidad de la salvación –el shinigami se abalanzó contra el alma oscura con la guadaña formando un arco sobre su cabeza dispuesta a clavarse en el cuerpo de su "adversario".

El secuestrador de Ryouta y Suki saltó hacía atrás arrastrando a sus rehenes con él– ¿De verdad vas a destruir dos almas inocentes, solo por capturarme?

La sonrisa endemoniada del shinigami se agrandó. Arrancó la guadaña del suelo donde se había clavado y miró por encima de su hombro a Sakura que corría en dirección a él– Espero no lastimar tus sentimientos, pero no es por ti –le dijo el shinigami al alma oscura mientras blandía nuevamente la guadaña apuntando a su estómago.

El terror que embargó a Sakura y todo alrededor se oscureció.

Lo único que se vio fue el metal de la cuchilla sacar chispas al chocar contra algo en su camino a destripar el alma oscura.

…

Shino llegó después de que terminó el turno en la estación de policía. Revisó la videocámara y les dijo que debía secarla y encontrar el cargador adecuado. Los dejó por un momento para ir a buscar las cosas que le hacían falta.

- ¿Vas a ser sincero y decirme porque te interesaste en este caso? –preguntó Sasuke sin poder reprimir la curiosidad.

Neji se encogió de hombros restándole importancia– Tu amiga.

- Tenten no es mi amiga.

- Me refiero a Sakura –Neji sacó una botella de vino y le sirvió un vaso a Sasuke y otro a él– Mis respetos a esa chica. Ha pasado por tanto y aún sigue en pie mostrando tanta confianza y determinación. Ahora entiendo porque Hinata está celosa de ella. Esa adolescente ha demostrado tener muchas más agallas que cualquiera de nosotros a su edad.

Sasuke sonrió ligeramente tras el vaso– Tienes razón. Es muy valiente.

- ¿Crees que regrese a la unidad? Porque si no lo hace me gustaría ofrecerle un lugar en la fiscalía.

- Ella no quiere saber más de delincuentes y policías.

- Entiendo. La asustaste.

- ¿Qué? ¡No!

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Sasuke pudo ver una risa divertida en su primo– Sasuke, ¿te puedo dar un consejo? –Sasuke rodó los ojos y se recargó en el respaldo de la silla– Tu hermano y mi hermana son unos idiotas. Solo quieren mantenernos en una burbuja de cristal donde nada nos haga daño, que no se nos acerquen, que ni siquiera nos toquen. Pero la vida no es vida si quieren vivirla así. ¿Entendiste?

- Creo que sí. O por lo menos la parte donde dijiste que eran idiotas –Neji volvió a sonreír– Y tienes razón.

- No lo tomes a mal, quiero a Hinata, y no odio a Itachi, digo es mi primo; pero ambos son demasiado sobre protectores.

- ¿Y a qué se debe este sermón?

- A que no soy ciego Sasuke, me estás ayudando porque estoy ayudando a una amiga de Sakura. Quieres quedar bien con ella –dijo Neji dándole un codazo juguetón, actitud que Sasuke solo le había visto tener con Hinata– Esfuérzate, no todo en la vida puede ser tan fácil.

- Suenas como Naruto –dijo Sasuke sonriendo divertido de ver la cara de Neji.

- Espero que él se esté volviendo más inteligente y no yo más tonto.

- Eso no lo puedo decir porque te estás haciendo el tonto para no contestarme la pregunta que te hice. ¿Por qué estás ayudando a Tenten?

- Es una chica sola, sin familia. Puedo darme una idea de lo que se siente no tener nadie que te apoye. Si no fuera por Ojiisan quien sabe dónde habríamos terminado Hinata y yo.

Sasuke sonrió socarronamente– Sí, claro. ¿Y el que la llames por su nombre no tiene algo que ver?

Neji enrojeció al instante– No, claro que no. Yo nunca la he llamado por su nombre.

- ¿Tengo que recordarte de cuando hablamos de su declaración? –el sonrojo en Neji se intensificó dejando su rostro como el de un foco encendido– Lo ves, ahí está de nuevo –Sasuke parecía divertirse demasiado con Neji, al fin y al cabo era raro poder tomarlo desprevenido– Te gusta la sacerdotisa.

- Ejem –Neji se aclaró la garganta tratando de borrar el sonrojo en su rostro– Por lo menos a mí no pueden acusarme de pedófilo, ¿verdad asalta-cunas-Sasuke?

- Yo… yo… eso no es… –Sasuke estaba casi tan sonrojado como Neji.

El timbre en la puerta del apartamento de Neji interrumpió su pequeño juego de acusaciones.

Shino llegaba con una caja llena de cosas electrónicas. Solo tardó unos minutos que a Neji y Sasuke parecieron horas.

- Ya está listo –dijo Shino conectando la videocámara a la televisión de Neji y apretando el botón de play.

El video comenzó con la imagen borrosa de pequeñas luces bailando. La cámara enfocó bien la imagen y pudieron notar un chico sentado en el centro de las luces que provenían de velas encendidas. Dos personas al fondo iluminados por las velas. Dos adultos, que según Neji les explicó eran los Nishihara, los padres del chico muerto. Pero lo más interesante empezó después, dos personas más aparecieron, aunque sus rostros no pudieron ser vistos con claridad, estaban ahí y Tenten no.

Neji sonrió arrogante– Es exactamente lo que necesitaba.

…

El shinigami blandió nuevamente la guadaña apuntando al estómago de su enemigo y estaba seguro que no podría escapar de su destrucción.

El terror embargó a Sakura y todo alrededor se oscureció.

Lo único que se vio fue el metal de la cuchilla sacar chispas al chocar contra algo en su camino a destripar el alma oscura.

- Alto ahí –se escuchó una voz profunda.

Sakura abrió los ojos y la luz regresó al lugar.

El shinigami que le ayudó a salvar a Sasuke y su unidad estaba ahí. Con su bastón detenía la guadaña sin siquiera tener un rasguño en la fineza de su labrado. La mirada del hombre era severa y fría hacia el shinigami más joven.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó el joven dios de la muerte.

- Vine a detenerte. Sabes que no estás a la altura de esto.

- Estaba por acabar con él.

- Estabas por destruir dos almas inocentes e intentabas apoderarte de su alma –dijo señalando con la cabeza a Sakura que veía todo confundida– Vete ahora mismo si no quieres que acabe contigo.

- No puedes –gruñó el joven shinigami.

- Claro que puedo –los ojos de todos se agrandaron al ver que el bastón se volvió una guadaña de doble filo– No lo repetiré. Vete ahora o enfréntate a la vaporización de tu alma.

El joven shinigami se levantó y al soltar su guadaña volvió a ser la patineta que había visto Sakura desde el principio. Echó una mirada a Sakura y chasqueó la lengua– La próxima vez…

En un parpadeo la guadaña del viejo shinigami se balanceó a la altura del cuello del joven shinigami, pero éste desapareció antes de ser alcanzado por el filo.

- Habiéndome encargado de uno –el viejo shinigami volteó su atención en el alma oscura y siguió con la mirada las cadenas que ataban a Suki y Ryouta– Los dejas ir por las buenas o los libero y te corto la cabeza.

- No pudiste con tu amiguito, ¿Qué te hace creer que podrás conmigo?

- A él no intenté destruirlo, pero a ti si –el shinigami se movió tan rápido que en menos de un segundo todo había sucedido. Su guadaña se había dividido en dos cortando las cadenas de las almas inocentes y finalizó usando las dos cuchillas como una tijera y la cabeza del alma oscura cayó rodando a sus pies.

Sakura abrió los ojos entre sorprendida y asustada. No podía creer lo que había pasado.

El cuerpo del alma oscura se tornó en un desagradable líquido negro que se arrastraba por el suelo hasta que estaba todo reunido y formó una masa deforme. El shinigami levantó la masa y la colocó sobre su palma abierta. La masa seguía moviéndose con espasmos irregulares hasta que empezó a salir humo de ella y la cosa se evaporó en el aire sin dejar rastro de su existencia.

- ¿Qué… hiciste? –preguntó Sakura con un hilillo de voz.

- La desintegré. Ese tipo de almas no tiene derecho a renacer.

- Pero…

- Cuando un alma se ha vuelto tan impura no puede llegar al otro lado.

Sakura no podía creer lo que escuchaba. El shinigami simplemente había interrumpido el ciclo de la reencarnación solo quemando el alma en su mano.

- ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! –Suki envolvió a la pelirrosa con los brazos alrededor de su cuello, las lágrimas no dejaban de correr desde sus ojos turquesa "bañándola" toda.

- Gracias –Ryouta se acercó al shinigami e hizo una reverencia. Repitió su agradecimiento hacia Sakura y Suki que seguían en el suelo abrazadas– Arriesgaron todo por mí. No sé cómo pagárselos.

- Siguiendo con tu camino será suficiente.

- Eso es imposible –el shinigami caminó hasta Sakura y le tendió la mano para que se levantara. La pelirrosa la tomó un poco desconfiada y se levantó del suelo con Suki colgando de su cuello– Los preceptos dicen que el suicidio no es algo aceptable y por lo tanto prohíbe el paso del alma al otro lado.

- Pero Ryouta lo hizo para no dañar a los demás, él no lo hizo por egoísmo –el shinigami negó con la cabeza apenado– Deben de tomar en cuenta que fue un sacrificio.

- Hay otra forma.

Sakura levantó la mirada interesada– ¿Cuál es?

- Él debe pasar al otro lado acompañado por otra alma.

Sakura miró a Suki. Por su parte la niña paseó su mirada entre las tres "personas" con ella. Sakura negó con la cabeza lentamente– No, ni lo pienses. Suki se queda conmigo.

- No necesariamente tiene que ser ella. Tú podrías alojar el alma del chico contigo durante un tiempo hasta que sea el momento adecuado.

Sakura suspiró tranquila– Está bien.

- Pero Sakura –Suki se soltó del cuello de Sakura y estiró los brazos de manera protectora– Si haces eso tu alma se dañara más y tú podrías…

- Ella estará bien –interrumpió el shinigami los lloriqueos de Suki– ¿Vas a ayudarlo?

- ¿Este es el pago del que hablaba el otro individuo? –preguntó Sakura desconfiada.

- No, el chico no quería esto sino tu alma.

- ¿Por qué mi alma?

- Ya te lo había dicho. Las almas como la tuya son especiales y poco comunes. Él obtendría un rango más alto si se hacía de tu alma.

- ¿Él iba a matarme?

- No ahorita, pero estaría presionando al destino para que tu vida se acortara y él obtener lo que quería.

- Estoy demasiado confundida. ¿Por qué me ayudaste tú? ¿También quieres mi alma?

El shinigami negó con la cabeza– Solo estoy cuidándote.

- Lamento interrumpirlos –dijo Ryouta apenado– Pero… ¿Qué va a pasar entonces?

- Si Sakura-san acepta alojarte en su alma por un tiempo algún día podrás seguir el camino.

Ryouta miró suplicante a la pelirrosa que asintió– No hay problema, puedes quedarte con nosotras el tiempo que sea necesario.

- Acabé mi trabajo aquí. Ahora debo irme, aún hay muchas almas que ayudar.

- Espera, ¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó Sakura tomándolo por el brazo. El hombre miró la mano de Sakura quien la retiró rápidamente– Perdón.

- Está bien. Tienes razón nos hemos visto un par de veces y aun no te he dicho mi nombre. Me llamó Satoshi.

Y con eso el shinigami desapareció dejando a Sakura intrigada en saber quién era ese elegante shinigami de cabello rojo y ojos de un verde oscuro que nunca antes había visto.

…

Neji puso fin a la proyección del video del exorcismo hecho– Como pudimos apreciar, Kobayashi Tenten no fue la culpable del… ritual practicado en Nishihara Ryouta como Akiyama-san afirma. Además de que según testimonio jurado de la demandada, ella sugirió apoyo psicológico al ser informada de los cambios en el comportamiento de Nishihara-san. Presento el archivo con la historia criminal del hoy occiso y presento un informe del consejero de la escuela donde dice que Nishihara-san estaba pasando por una fuerte depresión. Con esto demuestro que mi cliente no tuvo nada que ver con el lamentable fallecimiento del nieto de Akiyama-san.

El juez entrelazó sus dedos y recargó la boca contra sus manos– Ante las evidencias presentadas no puedo sino rechazar las acusaciones contra la acusada; Kobayashi Tenten-san puede retirarse y le extiendo una enorme disculpa por los problemas que pudo haber enfrentado. Se levanta la sesión, pueden retirarse –el juez se levantó y salió de la habitación mientras todos los presentes lo despedían parados.

- ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! –lloró Tenten colgándose del cuello de Neji para festejar su victoria.

Por su parte, Neji, le dio unos cuantos golpecitos torpes en la espalda mientras la mirada y la sonrisa de Sasuke lo acechaban desde los banquillos de los asistentes al juicio.

…

- ¿Buscas a alguien? –preguntó Neji golpeando levemente con el hombro a Sasuke.

- Tenía la esperanza de que viniera, pero…

- Dicen que si la montaña no va a Mahoma, Mahoma va a la montaña.

- Si Mahoma conociera a Sakura, ten por seguro que no estaría tan convencido. Sería como desear que un alud te aplastara –señaló Sasuke con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Eres un idiota –Neji suspiró derrotado y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a su primo– Ven, vamos te invito una cerveza para pagarte el favor que me hiciste.

Sasuke sonrió satisfecho– ¿Quien dijo que las buenas acciones no se ven recompensadas?

…

Tenten por fin regresaba a su casa. Por fin estaba en el templo nuevamente. Levantó los brazos como queriendo alcanzar el cielo y aspiró profundamente el aire mientras bajaba los brazos a sus costados.

- Te dije que era el mejor –la voz de Sakura la sorprendió. La pelirrosa estaba barriendo las hojas secas que habían caído durante la noche.

- ¿Has estado cuidando el templo por mí?

- También te dije que no era por ti, sino por el viejo Tarou.

Tenten rio al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de Sakura– Todo sea por el descanso y tranquilidad de mi abuelo. Pero yo te agradezco de todo corazón lo que has hecho por mí. Y si algún día necesitas algo estaré encantada de ayudarte.

- Nada en esta vida es gratis –murmuró Sakura recordando el problema en que se había metido con el shinigami. Pero Tenten no pudo oírla porque había ido al cobertizo a sacar otra escoba para ayudarle a limpiar el patio de las hojas secas.

0o0o0  
_Un fuerte deseo por ayudar puede no ser suficiente sino tomamos acciones para hacerlo realidad  
_0o0o0

Agradezco sus mensajes privados, pero me gustaría más que dejaran RR's. ¿Por favor?


	5. Tributo Al Amor

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
"Ventanas del alma" y "Un alma, dos corazones" © SAKURA_TRC, 2013**

**UN ALMA, DOS CORAZONES  
(2da Parte Ventanas Del Alma)  
***

**Capítulo 5 "TRIBUTO AL AMOR"**

- Hola –saludó Takumi interceptando a Sakura en su regreso a casa. Había pasado casi dos semanas desde que se habían visto la última vez. El chico no mostraba el ánimo que lo caracterizaba y era visible a kilómetros de distancia.

Sakura suspiró parecía cansada y claramente sin las energías para discutir– Hola.

- Sakura… yo solo quiero hablar contigo.

- Lo siento, Takumi… –el rostro de Takumi se desmoronó al escuchar las palabras de Sakura– Lamento haberte tratado mal el otro día –el chico se sintió aliviado al escuchar que la pelirrosa se refería a otra cosa.

- Está bien, no tienes que disculparte –Takumi trató de tomar la mano de Sakura pero ella retrocedió instintivamente– ¿Qué sucede Sakura?

- Takumi…

Takumi empezó a acercarse lentamente a Sakura, con la mirada entrecerrada fija en los orbes jades, mientras ella daba pequeños pasos hacia atrás alejándose de él– El supuesto problema que te ayudó a resolver ese detective… ¿Qué fue lo pasó exactamente?

Sakura frunció el ceño y empezó a caminar en dirección a Takumi, levantó un dedo y empezó a golpear el pecho del chico– Mi vida y lo que haga con ella no es asunto tuyo.

- ¡Claro que lo es! ¡Eres mi novia!

- Pero no te pertenezco. Yo puedo hacer con mi vida lo que quiera.

- ¿Qué? ¿No formo parte de tu vida acaso? –Sakura desvió la mirada incapaz de encontrar una respuesta adecuada– Todo iba bien hasta que te volviste a encontrar con ese tipo. ¡Confías más en él que en mí!

- No… no confío en nadie.

- Ni siquiera tú crees tus propias palabras. Confías más en él que en mí –Takumi intentó tomar el rostro de Sakura pero ella se apartó de su contacto– ¿Lo ves? El otro día dejaste que él te tocara y a mí solo me lo permitiste estando él presente.

- Es difícil… Takumi… dame tiempo para aclarar mi mente.

- Sabes que no tengo mucho tiempo y quiero pasar lo más que pueda contigo.

Al ver el rostro triste de Takumi, Sakura se sintió avergonzada de sí misma. ¿Cómo podía estar pensando en Sasuke cuando le había prometido a Takumi estar con él? Sakura suspiró y estiró el brazo para tomar la mano de Takumi, por un segundo lo dudo pero hizo un gran esfuerzo y la tomó.

- ¿Quieres ir a caminar? –preguntó Sakura acariciando el dorso de la mano de Takumi con suaves movimientos circulares de su pulgar. Trataba de reconfortarlo para aminorar la desolación que producía en él su actitud.

- Me encantaría –contestó el chico con una leve sonrisa– Siempre y cuando aceptes compartir conmigo un helado de yogurt.

- Es un trato.

Takumi enredó los dedos con los de Sakura, iban caminando tomados de la mano como solían hacerlo antes de que Sasuke volviera a aparecer en la vida de Sakura. Pero solo era en apariencias, entre ellos había surgido un profundo abismo que comenzaba a separarlos cada vez más y para Takumi el abismo tenía nombre. Uchiha Sasuke.

…

- Siéntense –ordenó Kakashi mientras todo su equipo entraba en la sala de reuniones– Tenemos un caso un poco… extraño.

- ¿Extraño? –Naruto hizo eco de las palabras de su capitán un poco desubicado– ¿A qué te refieres con extraño exactamente? Porque esa palabra puede ser muy ambigua.

Sasuke giró el rostro para ver a su amigo– ¿Sabes, siquiera, lo que significa "ambiguo"?

- Claro…

- ¿Puedo continuar? –la voz de Kakashi hizo callar a Naruto que asintió apenado– Se han suscitado una serie de robos en galerías de arte…

- Eso no tiene nada de extraño –señaló Kiba apremiado por terminar la reunión.

Kakashi sonrió de una manera sombría provocando un escalofrío en sus subordinados, en ese momento Kiba deseó arrojarse por la ventana para escapar de la ira de su jefe– Lo extraño es que han logrado entrar sin encender ninguna alarma y solo han robado piezas de poco valor.

- ¿Qué es lo que tienen en común las piezas? ¿Son pinturas, estatuas, chatarra? –Sasuke estaba muy atento a la conversación, más que los últimos meses.

- ¿Chatarra? –preguntó Naruto frunciendo el ceño.

- Los artistas modernos toman la basura de los demás y la vuelven arte… según ellos –aludió despectivamente Sasuke– Para mí sigue siendo basura.

- Me doy cuenta que el día de hoy están muy ansiosos de trabajar –a Kakashi le latía una venita sobre su ojo visible– Y espero que encuentren al causante de esto lo más pronto posible.

La gélida mirada del capitán hizo sudar a todos menos a Sasuke que parecía ni percatarse del enojo de Kakashi. Todos se levantaron de sus asientos y regresaron a sus escritorios para empezar a investigar.

- ¿Por qué sigues aquí… Sasuke?

- No entiendo porque nos asignaron este caso.

- Es por lo extraño del comportamiento del ladrón y por sus habilidades para infiltrarse en cinco galerías y salir sin ser visto.

- Debe haber algo más que solo eso –Sasuke entrelazó sus manos y las apoyo en el escritorio frente a él para recargar su barbilla pensativo.

- A ti no te preocupa el caso –Kakashi se sentó en la silla junto a Sasuke y se puso cómodo. Estiró las piernas, dobló los brazos tras su cabeza y miró al techo como si fuera algo muy lejano– ¿Cómo está Sakura?

Sasuke no se sorprendió por la pregunta, pero si se tensó un poco al escucharla– No he hablado con ella desde hace un tiempo. _Una semana desde lo de la sacerdotisa para ser exactos_ –lo ultimó solo lo pensó.

- ¿No le has dado la noticia? –Sasuke miró de reojo a Kakashi que se mecía en la silla y negó con la cabeza– Deberías llamarla para decirle.

- Es mejor que olvide lo que pasó.

- Si, y lo hará más rápido si sabe que su atacante murió en la cárcel antes de que empezara el juicio.

- Lo dudo mucho –dijo Sasuke levantándose y caminando a la puerta con las manos en los bolsillos– _Si Sakura supiera que ese bastardo murió se preocuparía porque su espíritu pudiera encontrarla_ –la idea lo inquietaba demasiado.

…

- Naruto y yo iremos a las galerías para hacer un inventario de los objetos robados y revisar desde donde fue el posible acceso –explicó Sasuke poniéndose la chaqueta– Kiba y Shino investiguen quienes son los proveedores de la seguridad para las galerías, hablen con ellos y revisen los sistemas.

- ¿Cuántos ladrones crees que sean? –preguntó Naruto intrigado corriendo tras Sasuke.

- Si como dice Kakashi han robado objetos de poco valor no deben ser más de tres, incluso podría pensar que es uno solo –contestó pensativo Sasuke oprimiendo insistentemente el botón del ascensor.

- Algo te molesta –Sasuke pudo notar lo imperativo en la voz de Naruto y la insistencia en su mirada cuando entraron al aparato.

- Este caso no tiene nada de especial y no entiendo porque nos lo asignaron –se quejó Sasuke pateando la pared del ascensor– Hay casos más importantes que un simple robo a tienditas de arte.

- No son tienditas, teme –corrigió Naruto un tanto divertido– Son galerías y el arte es muy importante. Nos da cultura y embellece la vida.

Sasuke sonrió de lado– Dime el nombre de tres pintores contemporáneos, dos escultores post-modernistas y un muralista.

Naruto abrió la boca y la cerró varias veces, a ojos de Sasuke parecía un pez que sacaron del agua e intentaba respirar– Nunca he sido un devoto del arte y lo sabes, pero tú podrías iluminarme con tu conocimiento.

- No me gusta el arte –Sasuke se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al tema– Todas las pinturas me parecen iguales o no las entiendo. No encuentro la belleza en una escultura hecha de piedra fría. Y si no entendí un cuadro de tamaño pequeño, mucho menos encuentro sentido en una pared pintada.

- Definitivamente eres la persona más extraña que conozco –Naruto reía divertido mientras caminaban al auto. Hacia el intento para reprimir las carcajadas que se acumulaban en su estómago– Ahora entiendo porque siempre te iba mal en la clase de arte.

- En parte era eso y en parte era porque las maestras eran odiosas. Siempre querían que sirviera de modelo para los demás –Sasuke hizo una mueca de asco y se estremeció como si un escalofrió lo hubiera recorrido desde la punta de los pies hasta la cabeza.

…

- No son piezas muy valiosas y el seguro va a pagarlas a la dueña, pero nos preocupa que si entraron una vez, vuelvan a hacerlo.

- Entiendo –dijo Naruto comprendiendo la preocupación de la gerente de la galería, mientras tanto Sasuke revisaba las fotografías de las piezas robadas.

- ¿Podría mostrarnos el lugar donde estaban siendo exhibidas?

- Claro, vengan por aquí, por favor –la mujer les indicó el camino hasta un atrio más pequeño e íntimo que las demás salas– Fue aquí de donde las tomaron.

- Estaban en esta sala por alguna razón en especial, ¿o simplemente fue por casualidad? –preguntó Sasuke revisando el lugar.

La mujer negó con la cabeza– Este es un aula especial, aquí mostramos las piezas de arte que están dedicadas a un tema muy específico.

- ¿Cuál es el tema? –preguntó Naruto interesado.

- El amor –contestaron Sasuke y la gerente de la galería al mismo tiempo.

- Es muy perceptivo detective –señaló la mujer impresionada por la excelente perspicacia de Sasuke– Las piezas aquí rememoran toda clase de amor y la sala está pensada para que las personas revivan ese sentimiento mientras admiran las obras.

- Disculpe, pero no entiendo como hacen eso –preguntó Naruto mirando las obras restantes. Sasuke bufó molesto por la pregunta de su compañero. Definitivamente Naruto era demasiado despistado.

La mujer soltó una risita divertida– La sala está ambientada. ¿No percibe el aroma dulce? La temperatura ligeramente más cálida. La luz que simula una puesta de sol. Los colores en las paredes –la mujer parecía estar siendo influenciada por su propia sala de arte.

- No, discúlpeme, pero no siento nada de eso –dijo Naruto cruzándose de brazos y negando con la cabeza– Para mí el amor no está en los objetos, ni tampoco se puede emular con olores y luces.

- Usted si debe percibirlo –la mujer buscó la mirada de Sasuke, esperanzada a que él dijera algo afirmativo.

- A él ni lo mire. Es más frío y duro que el iceberg que hundió al Titanic –el comentario de Naruto deprimió a la gerente.

- Los dejaré para que puedan inspeccionar el lugar –dijo cabizbaja encaminándose a la salida de la sala.

- Solo una cosa más –pidió Sasuke antes de que la mujer desapareciera por la salida. La ilusión brilló en sus ojos, pero así como llegó desapareció al escuchar la duda de Sasuke– ¿Han movido algo desde el robo?

- No, cerramos la sala para que sus compañeros y los agentes del seguro buscaran pruebas del robo.

- Eso es todo –terminó cortante Sasuke regresando su mirada a un sofá que adornaba la sala.

- Gracias –Naruto despidió a la mujer con una radiante sonrisa y ella se fue encantada con el recuerdo del rubio– ¿Qué ves?

- El robo fue hace dos noches, ¿verdad?

Naruto sacó la libreta con sus apuntes de la reunión con Kakashi– Si. No se sabe a qué hora con exactitud porque el lugar no tiene guardia de seguridad y la alarma no fue desactivada sino hasta que llegó la gerente. A quien le rompiste el corazón.

- Dirás "rompimos" –corrigió Sasuke acercándose a la parte trasera del sofá y pasando una mano por el respaldo, empezando por el lado izquierdo y recorriéndolo lentamente hacia el derecho. Cuando llegó más allá de la mitad del sofá Sasuke se detuvo frunciendo el cejo. Movió los ojos como si tratara de recordar algo escondido muy profundamente en su memoria– ¿Tienes la información de las piezas?

- Si –Naruto le mostró a Sasuke una carpeta con las fotos y los datos de lo robado de la sala.

- ¿Qué había aquí?

- Mmm –el rubio rebuscó entre los papeles y un mapa del acomodo de la sala– Una pintura –Naruto sacó una fotografía del lienzo que había colgado de la pared anteriormente– Según la descripción, el cuadro era una pintura al óleo, autor desconocido, fechado tentativamente durante el período Heian, título…

- Los amantes eternos –lo interrumpió Sasuke.

- ¿Cómo lo supiste?

- ¿Olvidas que mi madre era historiadora del arte y la literatura? No se conservan muchas obras de esa época y esa era una de sus favoritas. Decía que los shinobi habían sido personas incomprendidas, pero que esa obra reflejaba que hasta el guerrero más fiero tenía una persona que ama y luchaba por proteger –Sasuke tomó los papeles que sostenía Naruto en la mano.

- Espera… ¿dices que esa pintura está basada en la leyenda del shinobi y la sacerdotisa?

- Si y no entiendo porque estaba aquí si es una pintura valuada en un alto costo.

- Tal vez era una réplica.

Sasuke bufó acorde con su compañero– Créeme, no lo es.

- ¿Regresamos a la oficina?

- Ve tú, tengo algo que hacer –avisó Sasuke mirando el reloj en su muñeca.

- Como si pudieras ocultarme a quien vas a ir a ver –canturreó el rubio viendo como su amigo trotaba en dirección a la salida del museo.

…

- Vamos a la plaza comercial –dijo una chica entusiasmada– Escuché que hay una gran venta de cosméticos. Todo va a estar con el 50 por ciento de rebaja.

- ¿Todo? –preguntó una pelirroja sumamente emocionada.

- Todo –confirmó la otra chica.

La pelirroja volteó para ver a la chica tras ella– Vamos Sakura –rogó con las manos entrelazadas– ¿Si? ¿Sí?

- No tengo ganas de ir, Karin.

- Por favor, solo será un ratito –dijo la pelirroja haciendo un ademán con los dedos pulgar e índice de su mano y guiñándole el ojo a Sakura.

- Ve tú, seguro te divertirás más sin mí.

- ¿Estas segura? –Karin no podía esconder la felicidad que sentía de ir al centro comercial, pero también se sentía culpable dejando a Sakura atrás.

- Hn –asintió la pelirrosa obligando a Karin a dar la media vuelta y dándole un empujón para que se fuera con sus amigas. Compañeras del instituto que no eran amigas de Sakura.

- Veo que ahora tienes amigas –la voz de Sasuke no sorprendió a Sakura, al contrario, parecía haberlo estado esperando.

Sakura giró sobre sus talones y miró directo a los ojos de Sasuke– ¿Vienes por lo del juicio contra Zaku?

- No –Sasuke desvió la mirada nervioso– Tengo un caso…

- ¿Asesinato?

Sasuke negó con la cabeza– ¿Hace dos días estuviste en la galería de arte "Libre Expresión"?

- ¿El sábado? –preguntó Sakura con aires de sospecha.

- Sí.

- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? ¿Me has estado siguiendo?

- Si te estuviera siguiendo no te preguntaría si estuviste ahí. Lo sabría con seguridad.

Sakura rodó los ojos. Sasuke tenía razón y su pregunta había sido demasiado tonta. Él la hacía sentirse así– Si, estuve ahí. ¿Por qué?

- ¿Con quién fuiste?

Sasuke tocó una fibra sensible en Sakura, ella odiaba que se entrometieran en su vida– No entiendo. ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

- Hubo un robo en la galería y… –Sasuke aspiró profundamente y dejó salir el aire lentamente– vi restos de tu aura en el lugar.

- ¿Me estas acusando de robar una galería de arte?

- No –contestó alarmado Sasuke tratando de defenderse de las acusaciones de las que, irónicamente, Sakura se estaba defendiendo– Jamás pensaría algo así de ti –la voz de Sasuke se había ido apagando con cada palabra que decía– Te conozco lo suficiente y sé que eres incapaz de cometer un delito.

- Si piensas eso, ¿por qué viniste?

- Sé que no estabas sola en esa galería –gruñó Sasuke como si siquiera pensarlo le alterara los nervios.

- Tienes razón. No fui sola.

- ¿Con quién estabas? –Sasuke miró analíticamente a Sakura y pudo ver que se removía nerviosa. Sakura miró al suelo pateándolo con la punta de sus zapatos y hablando tan bajito que Sasuke no escuchó lo que decía– ¿Quién?

- Takumi –dijo sonrojada mirando de reojo a Sasuke.

- ¿El chico que me presentaste?

- Sí.

Sasuke se acercó hasta estar a un palmo de Sakura. Agachó el rostro hasta que sus labios estuvieron a la altura del oído de ella y pronunció lenta y tranquilamente– Aléjate de él, Sakura. No te conviene.

Sakura abrió los ojos enormemente, a pesar de la actitud de Sasuke, podía percibir un cierto tono de advertencia e ira en su voz. ¿Acaso Sasuke había perdido la cordura? ¿Por qué le hablaba así? Cuando reaccionó dispuesta a reclamar, Sasuke ya había desaparecido.

…

- Concejal –la mujer al otro lado del intercomunicador interrumpió a Fugaku– Su hijo Sasuke, lo busca.

Fugaku entrecerró el ceño extrañado, miró por un momento la ventana y apretó el botón del intercomunicador– Dígale que pase.

- Si, Concejal.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió y Sasuke entró cerrando a sus espaldas. Fugaku ya había regresado la mirada a los papeles, pero le hizo una seña a Sasuke para que se sentara. Terminó de leer los documentos, los firmó y cerró la carpeta que los contenía– ¿Qué te trae aquí, Sasuke? Es muy raro…

- ¿Tu pediste que el caso del robo de las galerías fuera asignado a mi unidad? –preguntó Sasuke, no se sentó, estaba impaciente y quería pasar el menor tiempo posible en la oficina de su padre.

- Directo al grano –alabó Fugaku entrelazando sus manos sobre el escritorio.

- No te gustan los rodeos porque te hacen perder el tiempo –dijo cortante Sasuke mirando a su padre a los ojos– Ahora dime, fuiste tú o no.

- Si, fui yo.

- ¿Por qué?

Fugaku negó con la cabeza– Es solo un trabajo más.

- No, no lo es –Sasuke arrojó la silla al suelo sin importarle el escándalo que estaba haciendo– Vendiste la pintura, ¿no es cierto? –Fugaku miraba a su hijo de una manera tan impasible que hizo enfurecer más a Sasuke– ¡Eres un bastardo!

- ¡Basta! –gritó aún más fuerte Fugaku– Jamás vendería la pintura de tu madre. ¿Qué clase de monstruo crees que soy?

- Del tipo cobarde que se deshace de todo lo que le recuerda a su difunta esposa.

- Si lo pensaras por un momento comprenderías porque asigne el caso a tu escuadrón –Sasuke frunció el ceño– Es porque quiero recuperar la pintura a toda costa.

Sasuke se sintió como un verdadero estúpido. Suspiró, levantó la silla y se tiró en ella– ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

- Si hubieras ido a las últimas reuniones familiares que tuvimos, te habrías enterado que una amiga de tu madre pidió prestada la pintura para exhibirla en su galería.

- ¿Es que no lo pensaste? –gruñó Sasuke tomándose la cabeza un tanto desesperado– La prestaste y da la casualidad que fue robada.

- Ella está dispuesta a pagar por…

- No me interesa lo que quiera pagar –Sasuke no perdía oportunidad para maldecir a su padre con la mirada– Yo voy a recuperar la pintura que mi madre guardaba y atesoraba.

Fugaku sonrió de lado satisfecho ante la determinación de su hijo, eran pocas las veces en la que lo había visto perder el control– ¿Y qué haces aun aquí?

- Solo te diré que cuando la recupere, yo la conservaré y tú –dejó en claro el menor que se refería a su padre señalándolo fríamente con el dedo– no volverás a verla. NUNCA.

…

- De acuerdo a los datos proporcionados por las galerías –avisó Naruto mostrando una lista en las pantallas– Todas las piezas robadas pertenecen a la misma persona, Komiya Kasumi o mejor conocida en el medio artístico como Kazuko.

- ¿Kazuko? –preguntó Kiba enarcando una ceja.

Shino escribió con diferentes colores en la pizarra, primero puso el nombre y remarcó las primeras cuatro letras y luego las dos primeras del apellido– Es así como firma sus obras.

- ¿Qué encontraron en las empresas de seguridad? –Sasuke estaba serio aunque eso no sorprendía a sus compañeros, últimamente el detective parecía sufrir de un severo caso de bipolaridad que en algunos días era insufrible y en otros era sencillamente insoportable.

- Cada una contrató diferentes compañías –Kiba mostró las facturas de las compañías de seguridad que las galerías de arte les habían proporcionado– Hemos revisado los videos de vigilancia, investigado a los empleados, Shino ha estado revisando el sistema pero no encontramos nada.

- Hablas demasiado pronto Kiba –le interrumpió parsimoniosamente Shino. Borró todo lo que los monitores proyectaban y mostró cientos y cientos de palabras en las pantallas, aunque ninguno sabía lo que estaban viendo. Cuando todos lo miraron interrogantes, Shino aclaró su garganta– Para aquellos que no saben lo que están viendo –dijo señalando las pantallas– Esto es código de computadoras. La base, el esqueleto de los programas, lo que permite a las maquinas funcionar.

- Si, ya te entendimos Shino, ¿podrías continuar con la parte que nos interesa de verdad? –cortó Sasuke harto de la palabrería de su compañero. Si de por si estaba de mal humor escuchar a Shino hablar cosas innecesarias lo ponía peor.

Shino suspiró tranquilizándose. Él no era alguien que respondiera fácilmente a las provocaciones, pero que lo interrumpieran de esa forma lo hacía sentir menospreciado– Encontré que el código para las tres empresas fue re-escrito por la misma persona. Y llevado por la curiosidad, revisé uno de nuestros viejos casos –Shino puso en pantalla las fotografías de los huevos Fabergé y del museo– ¿Recuerdan que aquella vez también entraron sin ser notados? Pues al parecer el tipo que hackeo el sistema de vigilancia del Museo Nacional de Arte Moderno es el mismo que robó las galerías.

- Bien, tenemos algo –Naruto no sonaba muy convencido aunque al mirar a Sasuke detenidamente, sabía que su amigo pensaba lo contrario.

- Kiba, Shino vuelvan a hablar con las empresas de vigilancia. Averigüen quien es su proveedor de sistemas y –Sasuke se dio la vuelta hacia sus compañeros con aire pensativo y ligeramente dubitativo– crucen referencias con el nombre de Takumi.

- ¿Takumi? –preguntó Naruto confundido– ¿De dónde sacaste ese nombre?

- Solo hagan lo que les digo –Sasuke tomó una carpeta con información y se retiró a su lugar a seguir trabajando.

Pero Naruto no lo dejaría irse tan fácilmente, le debía una explicación y la tendría a como dé lugar– Vas a decirme de donde sacaste ese nombre –exigió el rubio serio, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y plantándose frente a Sasuke.

Sasuke rodó los ojos tratando de mostrarse despreocupado por la exigencia de su amigo. Con el dorso de la mano trató de hacer a Naruto a un lado para seguir su camino, pero el rubio estaba tan bien plantado que no lo movió fácilmente. Naruto levantó ambas cejas expresando sin palabras "¿Qué esperas para decírmelo?".

Sasuke se aseguró que Kiba y Shino estuvieran ocupados y no escucharan la conversación entre él y Naruto– ¿Recuerdas que percibí algo en la última galería a la que fuimos? –Naruto asintió con el ceño ligeramente fruncido– Bien, pues resulta que Sakura y un tipo estuvieron en la galería el día que se cometió el robo.

Los ojos azules se abrieron más que sorprendidos. Naruto no podía creer algo como eso– ¿No me digas que Sakura-chan…?

- No, por supuesto que no, usuratonkachi. ¿Cómo puedes imaginar algo así?

- Eres tú el que lo sugirió –se defendió inmediatamente Naruto ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Sasuke– ¿Y quién es el tipo con el que estaba Sakura-chan? –casi inmediatamente, Naruto se arrepintió de la pregunta que formuló. Al parecer la pregunta que hizo encendía una extraña y sobrenatural ira en Sasuke.

- Solo sé que se llama Takumi y me dijo que… es su novio –Naruto podía ver la ira irradiando de los ojos de Sasuke y los puños que se apretaban conteniendo las ganas de golpear a alguien.

- ¡Wow! –fue lo único que pudo decir Naruto para no meterse en problemas y ser el saco de box con el que Sasuke podría desquitar su ira.

Ahora entendía porque su amigo estaba tan de mal humor y es que no debía ser sencillo escuchar que la chica que te gusta ahora tenía a "otro". Aunque para ser sincero, el rubio lo disfrutaba un poquito, ya que desde la adolescencia, Sasuke parecía haber saltado esa etapa con las chicas. Él solía disponer de las chicas cuando quería y luego de que se aburría las botaba y no le importaba con quien se consolaban. Pero ahora las cosas eran totalmente opuestas y eso lo hacía divertido.

- Bien, me iré a trabajar –cortó Naruto antes de soltar una risotada.

- Hazlo. Búrlate –Sasuke lo miró impaciente porque su amigo le dijera lo que pensaba. Aunque él ya sabía que Naruto se estaba aguantando la risa.

- Jamás me burlaría de un corazón roto –el rubio esbozaba una enorme sonrisa mientras palmeaba el hombro de su amigo.

…

Sakura estaba tendida sobre su estómago mientras leía un libro en la cama y balanceaba sus piernas al ritmo de la música en su reproductor. Era una tarde tranquila y ella había decidido, como la mayor parte del tiempo hacía, quedarse en la casa de los Izumi a disfrutar de una buena lectura en su día libre de la escuela y del trabajo en el mini súper.

Suki la acompañaba, perdida en la inmensidad de sus pensamientos o como solía decirle Sakura, pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo.

Y todo sería perfecto si pudiera dejar de pensar en Sasuke.

Desde que se habían reencontrado, no podía alejarlo de sus pensamientos y lo demostraba con sus repentinos cambios de humor. Aunque Karin atribuyera sus cambios de ánimo a las hormonas y no se alejaba de ser cierto, no era del todo correcto. Sí, sus hormonas reaccionaban, pero al estar cerca o pensando en el detective. Todos sus estados de ánimo eran por él. Tristeza, él la cuidó porque ese era su trabajo. No porque quisiera estar cerca de ella en realidad. Felicidad, porque se había preocupado por ella. Aunque solo fuera por el caso en que se involucró. Ira, porque regresaba después de semanas de no saber de él y quería controlar su vida y con quien salía.

- ¡Eres un estúpido! –gritó girando sobre su espalda y arrojando el libro contra la pared o eso pensó ella. Cuando el libro salió despedido de sus dedos se dio cuenta que era arrojado contra alguien que se había colado en su habitación.

- ¡Argh! –solo se escuchó el quejido y un golpe seco contra el suelo.

Sakura se puso de pie rápidamente sobre el colchón buscando al intruso– ¡Takumi! –gritó al ver la nariz sangrante del chico. De un salto bajó y colocó una playera que estaba en el suelo sobre la hemorragia nasal de Takumi– ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Lamento haberte asustado –dijo con voz nasal, típica de cuando tienes un resfriado solo que en este caso era porque Sakura presionaba la tela contra su nariz evitando que siguiera sangrando.

La pelirrosa se sorprendió con la disculpa, Takumi había malentendido su reclamo. Con una sonrisa que enmascaraba sus verdaderos pensamientos negó– Yo lamento haberte golpeado en el rostro.

- Me alegra que haya sido el libro y no tu puño –dijo sonriente Takumi. Una sonrisa tierna y sincera, a diferencia de la de Sasuke… Sakura se recriminó por pensar en el detective.

- Mira hacia arriba, voy por un pañuelo –le pidió ayudándolo a sentarse en la cama y moviendo la cabeza del chico para que mirara el techo– ¿Qué te trae por aquí Takumi?

- ¿Tengo prohibido visitar a mi novia? –Sakura se tensó ante el apelativo pero no dejó que el chico lo notara.

- No, claro que no, pero si tienes prohibido colarte en la habitación de una señorita cuando está sola en casa –tomó un pañuelo y lo mojó con un poco de agua. Cuando se acercó a limpiarle la cara, Takumi intentó abrazarla por la cintura, pero Sakura negó con el dedo en sentido juguetón para que el chico no notara su reticencia a ser tocada por él– ¿Qué van a pensar los vecinos?

- Tienes razón, no debí entrar a hurtadillas –Takumi tomó la muñeca de Sakura y detuvo la labor de curarlo– Pero tú no me has dejado opción –Sakura pudo notar que el chico escondía su mirada bajo el flequillo. Los sentidos de la pelirrosa se agudizaron. Y como temía, Takumi la jaló y la colocó bajo él sobre el colchón.

- ¿Qué haces Takumi? Suéltame –demandó Sakura sin perder la seguridad en su voz. Takumi la tenía sujeta de una mano y con la otra se apoyaba en el colchón; dejando una mano libre a Sakura. Eso le permitió buscar algo bajo su almohada. Desde el ataque de Abumi Zaku había comprado una navaja que mantenía oculta en su ropa y, al dormir, bajo su almohada. Sintió el frio metal bajo sus dedos– Sasuk… el detective Uchiha fue a la escuela para hablar conmigo –Takumi se tensó y apretó con más fuerza la muñeca de Sakura, ella hizo un gesto de dolor pero continuo. Sabía que las heridas eran reciprocas– Me pidió que me alejara de ti, él teme que yo salga lastimada. ¿Tiene razón… Takumi?

Takumi mantenía la mirada escondida y, de repente, se levantó de la cama y se sentó en la orilla tomando su cabeza entre sus manos. Sakura se sentó clavando la mirada en la nuca de Takumi, él chico estaba sufriendo y era su culpa.

- Jamás te haría daño… lo sabes ¿verdad? –las palabras de Takumi fueron un murmullo que apenas escuchó Sakura, pero a pesar del arrepentimiento en su voz ella no pudo concordar con él.

Sakura se levantó de la cama evitando en lo más posible el contacto con Takumi, abrió la puerta de su cuarto y exhaló sonoramente– Los Izumi no tardan en llegar, por favor… retírate.

Takumi levantó el rostro aterrado, Sakura nunca le había hablado tan fríamente. Podía sentir su despreció y peor aún podía verlo irradiando de sus ojos. Con la cabeza agachada pasó al lado de Sakura, ella lo acompañó hasta la puerta de entrada y la abrió para que Takumi saliera.

- Sakura… –Takumi levantó el brazo pero alcanzar a Sakura, pero ella se escudó con la puerta cerrándola un poco– Cuando quieras hablar sabes dónde encontrarme –Sakura asintió y cerró la puerta en cuanto Takumi estuvo al otro lado.

…

- ¡Es un bastardo! ¡Imbécil! ¿Cómo se atreve a…? ¿Sakura? –Suki apareció de la nada gritando toda clase de improperios, pero se detuvo en cuanto vio a Sakura apretando fuertemente la navaja entre sus manos. Las manos y las piernas le temblaban, apenas podía sostenerse en pie– Creo que deberías sentarte –sugirió Suki en un tono tranquilizador.

Sakura asintió y cuando Suki se dio la vuelta para caminar hacia la sala, solo escuchó un golpe seco en el suelo. Sakura se había dejado caer de sentón. Inmediatamente la chica fantasma se acercó a la pelirrosa tratando de apartar el flequillo que cubría sus ojos. Sakura jaló aire con la nariz produciendo un sonido, que en cualquier otro momento hubiera resultado repugnante, pero dadas las circunstancias, Suki no lo tomó en cuenta– Perdona, Suki, no quise asustarte. Es que… soy una tonta que ni siquiera puede controlar su propio cuerpo.

- Eso ya lo sabíamos –la chica fantasma sonrió animosa y flotó frente a Sakura. Con la cara en alto y las manos recargadas en sus caderas miró a Sakura con ojos ardiendo en un intenso fuego– Pero levántate, no te quedes ahí. Tú nunca te has dejado derrotar por nada, ni por nadie. No es el momento de dejarte caer y mucho menos por un patán que no sabe apreciar a la hermosa chica que tiene a su lado.

- Tú siempre sabes cómo animarme –dijo Sakura levantándose pesadamente del suelo. Aunque las palabras de Suki la habían hecho reaccionar, no sentía el ánimo que Suki mostraba.

- No sabes mentir –Suki la miró con una sonrisa llena de tristeza y preocupación– ¿Vamos por un helado?

Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa, pero la de ella era una sonrisa arrogante– Es una excelente idea.

…

- Buenas tardes –la gran sonrisa de Naruto era más que suficiente para alegrar el día de cualquiera, especialmente de una mujer.

- Buenas tardes –respondió la mujer abriendo un poco más la puerta de su hogar. Era una mujer delgada, de piel bronceada, cabello lila y enormes y expresivos ojos marrones. Estaba vestida con un overol desgastado de mezclilla cubierto de pintura y otros materiales.

- Soy el detective Uzumaki Naruto y él es mi compañero el detective Uchiha Sasuke –dijo el rubio mostrando su placa colgando de una cadena en su cuello– ¿Es usted Komiya Kasumi-san?

La mujer colocó una mano sobre su pecho un poco nerviosa– ¿Le sucedió algo malo a Mitsuo?

- ¿Mitsuo? –preguntó Naruto con una ceja enarcada, pero luego negó– No, no venimos por Mitsuo-san, solo queremos hacerle unas preguntas a usted. Sobre sus obras.

- ¿Mis obras? –la mujer se sonrojó en extremo– Oh, se refiere a las pinturas y esculturas que robaron.

- Si –Naruto y Sasuke intercambiaron miradas un tanto confundidos. La mujer frente a ellos no mostraban ninguna sorpresa o desilusión por el tema que querían hablar con ella– ¿Podemos pasar?

- Pasen, pasen –concedió Kasumi para que ambos policías entraran en su hogar. El lugar estaba en completa armonía con la alegre personalidad de la mujer. Con colores brillantes, pero sin exagerar, flores recién cortadas que perfumaban el ambiente y un solario que le hacía a la vez de estudio– Siéntense por favor –la mujer señaló un sofá que daba la espalda al estudio pero que permitía la completa visión de una cocina pulcramente blanca y limpia– ¿Puedo ofrecerles un vaso de agua?

Ambos negaron con la cabeza agradeciendo educadamente– Lamentamos importunarla de esta manera…

- No, está bien –sonrió la mujer limpiándose las manos del resto de pintura que aún permanecía fresco entre sus dedos– Además no es como si estuviera muy ocupada –lo último lo dijo con un deje de tristeza mirando más allá de Naruto y Sasuke.

- Queremos preguntarle sobre las obras que han estado robando –explicó serenamente Naruto recargando los codos sobre sus rodillas y entrelazando las manos– Nos dicen que no son de mucho valor económico y eso las convierte en un objetivo un tanto… poco común. No quiero decir que no merezcan el precio en el que están valuadas, sino que usted no es una artista tan renombrada y sus obras son poco conocidas…

- A lo que Naruto se refiere es que queremos saber si hay alguna razón para que alguien robe sus obras –Sasuke entró para callar las tonterías que decía Naruto al haberse puesto nervioso por sentir que estaba insultando a Kasumi.

Kasumi regresó del estupor que había provocado Naruto con su balbuceo sin sentido– Sinceramente no se me ocurre porque las estén robando. Es parte de mi colección anterior y para ser sincera no es algo que yo valore mucho.

- ¿Por qué dice eso? –el rubio se frunció el ceño extrañado. Él no era un artista pero imaginaba como debía sentirse alguien a quien pone su alma en una obra de arte y termina siendo robada de una galería. Él lo consideraba un ultraje.

- Esas obras fueron creadas en una etapa de mi vida que he dejado atrás y, para ser sincera, no me importa si las recuperan o no.

- Ok, entonces no tiene ni idea de porque o quien las está robando.

- No y no me interesa si lo averiguan –la mujer de verdad se veía despreocupada de la situación– Díganle a las galerías que no tienen que pagarme nada.

- Usted sabe quién las está robando –dijo Sasuke con una media sonrisa.

- Ya le dije que no quiero saberlo…

Sasuke que se había quedado parado admirando las obras sin terminar en el pequeño solario se acercó a ellas– Si, usted dijo que no le importa si lo averiguamos, porque usted ya sabe quién es.

- No…

- ¿Cuál es esa etapa de su vida que usted quiere olvidar? –Sasuke seguía con las preguntas inquisitivas y la mirada analítica fija sobre las pinturas. Podía ver claramente que Kasumi se ponía sumamente nerviosa– ¿Por qué no ha terminado nada de lo que está aquí?

Kasumi se abrió paso a través de Sasuke y las pinturas y las cubrió con una gran manta– La inspiración no se da en los arboles detective.

- ¿Es que no tiene a la musa adecuada?

- Y usted que puede saber de musas, si solo se dedica a ver el peor lado de la gente.

- No crea que estamos muy alejados de su oficio. Nosotros también necesitamos de inspiración para hacer nuestro trabajo –Sasuke se paró frente a Kasumi intimidándola con su fría mirada– ¿Un ex amante tal vez?

- ¿Qué? –la exaltación en Kasumi fue demasiado evidente, aunque trató de disipar su estado fue imposible esconderlo de Sasuke.

- Eso es lo que buscamos –dijo Sasuke como si hablaran del clima– Un ex amante molesto con usted que quiere vengarse robando sus obras.

Kasumi se perdió observando sus manos llenas de pintura, pero permaneció callada.

- ¡Ya llegue! –se escuchó una voz masculina proveniente de la entrada.

- Mitsuo-kun –balbuceó temerosa Kasumi, su blanco semblante se iluminó cuando un hombre de cabello violeta oscuro, piel blanca y ojos anaranjados entro a la sala.

Quien, Sasuke y Naruto, imaginaron era Mitsuo, se quedó parado alternando miradas entre los detectives y Kasumi.

- ¿Qué sucede Kasumi?

- Estos oficiales están investigando el robo de mis obras de arte de las galerías.

El hombre miró impresionado a los detectives– Vaya. Nunca imaginé que fueran a hacer algo, me parece genial que nuestros impuestos trabajen.

Sasuke bufó molesto. Había oído esa frase tantas veces que si le dieran un yen por cada una ahora sería tan rico como su padre.

- ¿Y ya tienen a algún sospechoso?

- No… –contestó Naruto pero Sasuke lo interrumpió, él contratacaría cobrándose el insulto.

- Yo creo que si –dijo arrogante Sasuke– Cuando pregunté si tenía un ex amante que quisiera desquitarse… ella no negó nada.

Mitsuo frunció el cejo furioso por la alusión de Sasuke– ¿Cómo dice?

- ¡Sasuke! ¡Basta! –Naruto se paró frente a su amigo y lo empujó hacia atrás– Lamento esto, pero si hay alguien que tenga algo contra Komiya-san debemos saberlo. Hasta ahora solo han sido sus obras, pero más adelante podría ser diferente.

- ¿Quiere decir que Kasumi corre peligro?

Naruto asintió apenado– Ésta clase de delincuentes suelen tener una fijación desmedida. Primero empiezan acechándolas, luego robando cosas que pertenecieron a su objetivo, hasta que escalan su obsesión con ellas y…

- Kasumi –Mitsuo tomó a la mujer por los hombros y la miró a los ojos– Si ellos tienen razón… Debes decírselos.

- No, él sería incapaz –dijo al aire Kasumi.

- Por favor, díganos a quien tiene en mente –pidió Naruto amablemente.

Kasumi miró a su pareja con un poco de nerviosismo– Un viejo amigo… Isamu, Miyake Isamu.

- ¿Por qué cree que es él?

- ¡Ese tipo está obsesionado con Kasumi incluso antes de que ella y yo nos conociéramos!

- Háblenos de Miyake-san, por favor.

Kasumi suspiró derrotada y accedió a la petición de Naruto– Isamu-kun es un amigo de la infancia, siempre ha estado conmigo y me apoyó cuando mi prometido se fugó con el dinero que había ganado con el dinero obtenido de mis exposiciones. Fue una época muy difícil para mí, si no fuera por Isamu-kun me habría quedado en la depresión.

- En pocas palabras le dio la esperanza al tipo ese de que podrían tener algo más –ante la amarga exclamación de Sasuke, Kasumi dio un saltito sorprendida.

- No, yo nunca le di esperanzas.

- Tal vez no deliberadamente –dijo el moreno dejando sus palabras al aire.

Los dos detectives salieron de la casa expulsados por Mitsuo a quien no lo gustó nada la forma en que Sasuke le hablaba a su novia.

- Ya que tenemos un nombre que investigar, ahora solo tenemos que averiguar como el tal Miyake entró a las galerías para robar las piezas.

- Pero por lo que dijo Kasumi-san él solo es un contador, ¿Cómo podría robar tantas galerías sin dejar rastro?

- Creo que tengo una idea de quien fue su cómplice.

0o0o0  
_El amor puede darse por etapas, empezar por una amistad e irse convirtiendo con el tiempo en algo más cercano. Pero hay que tener cuidado de no confundirnos con el cariño hacia un amigo.  
_0o0o0


	6. Ladrón de Corazones

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
"Ventanas del alma" y "Un alma, dos corazones" © SAKURA_TRC, 2013**

**UN ALMA, DOS CORAZONES  
(2da Parte Ventanas Del Alma)  
***

**Capítulo 6 " LADRON DE CORAZONES"**

- Por favor, Sakura, solo quiero hablar con él –pidió Sasuke exasperado por la negativa de la chica.

- ¿Quién entiende a los hombres? Primero me dices que me aleje de él y ahora quieres que lo busque para ti.

Sasuke se tomó el rostro con una mano recorriéndolo desde el mentón hasta echarse el cabello hacia atrás– Se lo que dije, pero esto es importante.

- Le diré que quieres verlo, pero no prometo nada.

- Después de esto, prométeme que te alejaras de él.

Sakura golpeó sus piernas con ambas manos– Y dale con el mismo cuento. Takumi no es un peligro para mí.

- Tal vez él no, pero sí en lo que está metido –Sasuke se acercó a Sakura y la acorraló contra la pared sin despegar sus orbes negras de los jades de ella. Sakura se quedó sin aliento al ver tan cerca al detective– No me importa lo que sea tu novio, pero si él te hace daño te juro que lo pagara.

Instintivamente, Sakura escondió la mano tras su espalda, las traía vendadas escondiendo las marcas que Takumi le había hecho. Si Sasuke las veía seguramente le arrancaría las manos a Takumi como castigo por haberla lastimado.

- Habla con él, pero no le hagas daño… por favor –pidió Sakura agachando el rostro para no ver los ojos de Sasuke, verlo tan cerca y tenerlo tan lejos le dolía tanto.

…

Sakura pensaba que estaba mal estar ahí, no debía visitar a un hombre en su casa, menos después de lo que había pasado con Akio. Aunque estaba segura que Takumi solo era un ladrón y no un asesino en serie como su ex maestro encerrado en la cárcel junto a su propio padre, Sasori. De todas esas experiencias algo había aprendido, no salir de casa sin un arma que la ayudara a defenderse.

- ¿Crees que haya sido buena idea venir solo para decirle que Sasuke-kun quiere verlo? –preguntó Suki parada frente a un horrendo edificio, con la fachada pintada con grafitis inentendibles, basura en la acera y gente que la veía extrañados por su presencia.

- Takumi siempre me ha invitado a venir a su casa.

- ¿No aprendiste de lo último que te hizo?

- Estaba alterado…

- Y Sasuke-kun tenía razón, él puede hacerte daño.

- ¿Sabes? Estoy nerviosa, creo que no debí venir y tú no ayudas mucho.

Suki levantó las manos en forma de rendición– Haz lo que quieras.

- Lo haré –gritó Sakura tocando un timbre de la entrada del edificio.

- ¿Si? –contestó una vocecilla.

Sakura enarcó una ceja e intercambió miradas con Suki, agitó la cabeza y se aclaró la garganta– Buenos días, busco a Takumi, ¿se encuentra en casa?

- ¿Quién lo busca? –no podían ver a quien le pertenecía la voz, pero sabían que desconfiaba de Sakura.

- Sakura –contestó la pelirrosa un poco dudosa.

- Ah, claro –la vocecilla sonó mucho más confiada y con un cierto tono alegre– Pasa –el timbre le indicó que la puerta se abriría y Sakura podría pasar– Subes las escaleras hasta el sexto piso, luego doblas a la izquierda y buscas la última puerta del lado derecho.

- Gracias –de cierto modo a Sakura le enterneció la vocecita al otro lado del comunicador, pero también le causó incomodidad. Sintiéndose un poco menos insegura entró al edificio y siguió las indicaciones.

En ciertas ocasiones, como esta, Sakura odiaba que Suki no tuviera que subir escaleras– ¿Quién crees que nos haya contestado?

- No lo sé.

- Podría ser su hijo.

- No me interesa –y de verdad no le interesaba a Sakura.

- Ahora entiendo porque Sasuke-kun no confía en él.

Sakura se giró y confrontó a Suki– Sasuke no confía en él porque…

- ¿Porque? –preguntó Suki aunque ella sabía la respuesta a su pregunta y eso la hacía enfadar– _Porque esta celoso de que Takumi está a tu lado_.

Sakura se detuvo un momento y se sentó en las escaleras tomándose el pecho. Su cara reflejaba el intenso dolor que sentía, su respiración era agitada y mantenía los ojos cerrados, fuertemente apretados. Tenía tiempo sin sufrirlo y se preguntaba a que se debía, sabía que no era algo físico, pero no comprendía que lo provocaba. Suki la veía con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada, por un segundo a Sakura le pareció ver algo de satisfacción en los ojos de Suki pero lo descartó inmediatamente.

- Sasuke no confía en él porque sabe que Takumi es un ladrón –a pesar de la explicación de Sakura, Suki solo se encogió de hombros.

- ¡Onee-chan! –un grito proveniente dos pisos arriba llamó la atención de ambas. Un pequeño agitaba la mano para que Sakura pudiera encontrarlo fácilmente– Apresúrate.

- Ya voy. Ya voy –Sakura pensó que se escuchaba como una anciana a la cual le dolía todo el cuerpo y le costaba trabajo subir unos cuantos escalones. Suki había desaparecido dejando un sentimiento de abandono en Sakura.

Al llegar al sexto piso, Sakura se sorprendió con el pequeño que la esperaba. Era una réplica en miniatura de Takumi, con no más de seis años, era quien le daba la bienvenida con una enorme sonrisa– Hola, Sakura-neechan mucho gusto en conocerte.

Sakura quedó fascinada con la cortesía del pequeño– Hola, el gusto es mío aunque no sé cuál es tu nombre.

- Takeshi, Usui Takeshi –dijo el pequeño tomando la mano de Sakura, sorprendiéndola un poco– Te estábamos esperando. Ven, vamos.

- _Es idéntico a Takumi, ¿será su hijo?_ –pensó Sakura analizando al pequeño que la arrastraba por el pasillo. Tenía el cabello rubio casi dorado, ojos verde olivo y una sonrisa contagiosa. Takeshi la condujo hasta un pequeño apartamento al final del corredor.

El lugar no era muy grande, pero si espacioso. Una pequeña cocina a la entrada y un pasillo, una sala lo suficientemente grande para albergar una mesa cuadrada para cuatro personas y una puerta que tal vez llevaba a una habitación más.

- ¿Gustas un vaso de agua? Allá abajo te veías un poco cansada –dijo Takeshi con una cerca enarcada y un gesto pensativo.

Sakura sonrió divertida– Claro.

Takeshi se dio la vuelta y fue a la cocina, sacó un banco que le permitió alcanzar un estante muy por encima de su cabeza. Sakura veía fascinada el esfuerzo que hacía el pequeño por llevarle un vaso con agua.

De pronto una mano en su hombro la espantó. Al girar el rostro, se encontró con Takumi vestido solo con pantalones y una toalla colgando de su cabeza. Estaba recién salido del baño– ¿Ha que debo la sorpresa?

Sakura se sonrojó y desvió la mirada del cuerpo de Takumi– Me has invitado tantas veces que creí que era buena idea venir.

Takumi se agachó hasta que sus labios rozaron la oreja de Sakura– ¿Fue idea tuya o del detective? –Sakura inmediatamente se tensó y Takumi pudo notarlo, quitó la mano del hombro de la pelirrosa y caminó hacia Takeshi, que caminaba tambaleándose con el vaso lleno de agua– Te he dicho que no lo llenes hasta el borde.

- Lo siento, onii-chan –se disculpó Takeshi sonrojado por el regaño y entregándole el vaso a su hermano.

- Gracias Takeshi-kun –dijo Sakura quitándole el vaso de la mano a Takumi y depositando un dulce beso en la mejilla del pequeño– Has sido todo un caballero, a diferencia de tu onii-chan –con sus hermosos jades, Sakura reprendió a Takumi.

El muchacho bufó molesto y regresó por la puerta corrediza que había visto Sakura a un lado de la sala. La pelirrosa podía oír que Takumi rebuscaba algo, tal vez, en busca de una playera que ponerse– ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Sakura?

- Tenemos que hablar.

- ¿Sobre qué? –escuchó la voz de Takumi ligeramente amortiguada por las finas paredes.

Sakura veía a Takeshi jugando sobre la mesa, dibujando con sus crayolas, totalmente ajeno a lo que pasaba ahí. Pero Sakura sabía que eso no era del todo cierto, los niños, por muy pequeños que eran siempre estaban atentos a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

- Sasuke fue a buscarme otra vez a la escuela.

El ruido cesó por un momento y luego se escuchó un golpe contra la pared del exterior del apartamento. Takeshi y Sakura intercambiaron miradas sorprendidos, afortunadamente las cosas regresaron a la normalidad rápidamente. Takumi salió de la habitación vestido pero despeinado.

- Takeshi… –el mayor sorprendió a su hermano al llamarlo, pero el pequeño no dejó de colorear– Tengo que salir un momento, ¿podrías cuidar a okaa-san por mí en lo que estoy fuera?

Takeshi asintió tomando sus cosas y caminando por el pasillo que estaba junto a la cocina, perdiéndose en la única puerta que había al fondo.

- Si quieres podemos hablar después –sugirió Sakura al ver lo alterado que estaba Takumi.

- Ya estás aquí –Takumi le indicó la puerta y ambos salieron del apartamento sin decir nada más.

…

Tras encaminarse a un parque cercano a la casa de Takumi, un lugar solitario para ser un lugar de juegos para los niños, se sentaron en una banca. El silencio que flotaba entre ambos resultaba incómodo y demostraba lo mucho que se habían alejado.

- ¿Qué quería el detective?

Sakura suspiró sonoramente– Quiere hablar contigo.

- ¿Te ha dicho sobre qué? ¿O solo quiere asustarme para que me aleje de ti? –Sakura dio un respingo al recordar lo que le había dicho Sasuke pero no le comentó eso a Takumi.

- Dice que está investigando un robo a una galería –Sakura esperaba una reacción por parte del rubio, pero no hubo nada así que se aventuró a preguntar– ¿Es cierto Takumi? ¿Has regresado a robar?

- Si te dijera que sí, ¿Qué harías? ¿Irías con el detective a decirle lo que hago?

- Sé cómo trabajan Sasuke y su equipo y no quiero verte en medio de una persecución con ellos.

Takumi sonrió divertido– ¿Dices que tu ex novio y sus compañeros son unos perros de la policía entrenados solo para atacar?

- No, claro que no –negó alarmada Sakura, sus palabras habían sonado peor de como las había pensado– Pero la última vez que intentaste un robo casi nos matas a todos, incluyéndome a mí.

- Eso fue porque el trabajo para el que me contrataron implicaba muchos riesgos –Takumi parecía estar desestimando los hechos de su última incursión contra el Museo de Arte Moderno.

- ¿Y este? ¿Es un simple juego de niños? –Sakura levantaba la voz harta de que todos la trataran como si fuera una niña pequeña que no entendía de la vida– ¿Sabes qué? No me interesa lo que hagas. Por mi tú y Sasuke se pueden irse al infierno tomados de la mano.

- ¿De verdad te gustaría eso? –al escuchar el tétrico tono de voz que usaba Takumi, Sakura sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda.

La pelirrosa formó un puchero disgustada con ella misma. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir algo así? Sobre todo sabiendo lo de Takumi y que no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida. Y mucho menos deseaba la muerte de Sasuke… sobre todo la de él– No quiero que nada malo les suceda –Sakura tomó de la manga de la playera a Takumi y lo miró con ojos acuosos– Por favor Takumi, olvida lo que estás haciendo. Deja de robar…

Takumi tomó las manos de Sakura y las rodeó con las suyas– Si dejara de robar y consiguiera un trabajo… ¿lo olvidarías a él? ¿Te entregarías solo a mí?

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida y desvió la mirada incapaz de responder la pregunta de Takumi. Lentamente el chico soltó sus manos y se levantó– ¿Takumi? –la pelirrosa miró temerosa a Takumi y comprendió lo mucho que lo había lastimado.

Una amarga e irónica sonrisa se instaló en los labios de Takumi– Y dicen que el ladrón soy yo.

Fueron las últimas palabras de Takumi antes de dejar a Sakura sola en la banca pensando en las palabras que él había dicho.

…

- Sasuke… creo que tengo algo –avisó Shino mostrando algo en las pantallas. Inmediatamente Sasuke se levantó para revisar lo que Shino había encontrado– Tres de las compañías de vigilancia tienen algo en común. Un buffet de contadores lleva los libros para ellos y de entre ellos figura un mismo nombre…

- Isamu Miyake –balbuceó Sasuke al ver los papeles en la pantalla.

- Además encontré otra similitud –Shino hizo cambiar los monitores con un movimiento de mano sobre la pantalla– Las tres compañías hicieron una revisión de su software de vigilancia y las tres ocuparon la misma compañía.

- ¿Tenemos un nombre? –preguntó emocionado Naruto.

- Lamentablemente no –a pesar de la mala noticia emitida por Shino, este no parecía perder la llama de la pasión por su investigación– Pero he conseguido rastrear a varios de sus clientes y tengo en la lista a otra galería de arte.

- Puede que sea su siguiente objetivo –dijo pensativo Sasuke– Shino, tú y Kiba vayan a la galería. Sean discretos y revisen si entre las piezas están algunas de la mujer…

- Kazuko –completó Naruto al ver que Sasuke había olvidado el nombre de la mujer.

- Si, de ella –a Sasuke le importaba nada como se llamara la mujer.

Shino se preparó inmediatamente, pero Kiba se detuvo un momento– Esto por lo regular lo hacen ustedes, ¿Por qué no van?

Naruto y Shino miraron interrogantes a Sasuke esperando una respuesta válida y coherente. El detective sonrió sádicamente y sus tres compañeros se estremecieron ante la diabólica impresión– Les doy la oportunidad de quitarse el polvo de la oficina ¿y así me pagan?

- Yo solo preguntaba –Kiba se encogió de hombros y salió rápidamente de la oficina jurando que no volvería a cuestionar a Sasuke.

Naruto vio como desaparecían sus dos compañeros por el ascensor y sonrió divertido hacía Sasuke– ¿Por qué los mandaste? No fue por tu buen corazón.

- Si me encuentro con el tipo ese juro que lo mato a golpes.

- ¿Por ser el novio de Sakura-chan?

- Por atreverse a ponerle la mano encima –gruñó Sasuke apretando los puños a los lados. Naruto podía ver lo blanco de los nudillos por la gran presión que ejercía su amigo conteniendo la ira.

- ¿Quieres decir que la golpea?

- No son golpes, simplemente la sujetó demasiado fuerte y tenía la mano de ese sujeto marcada en su muñeca –Naruto tomó su arma del cajón y la puso en la funda de su cinturón, Sasuke lo miró con una ceja enarcada– ¿Qué haces?

- Lo obvio –contestó el rubio como si Sasuke pudiera adivinar sus pensamientos– Vamos a hablar con ese imbécil y a dejarle en claro que debe respetar a Sakura-chan… –pero no pudo dar otro paso o decir otra cosa más porque Sasuke lo había detenido haciéndole una llave en el cuello.

- Usuratonkachi, ¿Por qué crees que no fuimos a la galería? Si quiero asegurarme de que el idiota se aleje de Sakura, lo haré encerrándolo en la cárcel el mayor tiempo posible –la expresión fría y asesina de Sasuke– Además no sabemos donde encontrarlo.

Naruto intentaba reírse, pero el fuerte agarre de Sasuke lo estaba asfixiando, dándole golpes en el brazo y tratando de darle un golpe a las costillas, el rubio intentaba zafarse antes de morir a manos de su amigo. Cuando por fin Sasuke se dio cuenta liberó a Naruto sin un ápice de remordimiento al ver a su amigo frotarse el cuello adolorido.

- Cuando Sakura-chan sea tu novia, va a tener un novio extra celoso.

- ¿Quién diablos habló de noviazgo? –Sasuke rodó los ojos y le dio tremendo golpe en la cabeza a Naruto– Ponte a trabajar y encuentra una dirección para la empresa de informática de la que hablaba Shino.

- Alguien esta celoso –canturreó de lo más divertido el rubio– Alguien esta cel… –Naruto no pudo terminar su chiste porque recibió un carpetazo en el rostro, cortesía de Sasuke.

…

- Akasuna Sasori, tienes visita –anunció el guardia haciendo el procedimiento para llevar a Sasori a la zona de visitas destinada a su nivel de seguridad.

Sasori sabía quién lo visitaba, no podía ser más que su hermosa pelirrosa. Sakura esperaba ver una sonrisa en los labios de su padre, pero el semblante serio y con cierto enojo de Sasori la alertó que algo andaba mal.

- Hola –saludó cautelosamente Sakura.

- ¿Cómo has estado? –la voz de Sasori tenía un tinte que le advertía a su hija a no mentirle.

Sakura lo dudó un poco, pero contestó con la verdad– Mal.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Has tenido problemas de los que no me has hablado?

Ahora Sakura tenía una pista, aunque debía irse con cuidado. Tenía problemas con Takumi y Sasuke, pero nada de qué alarmarse. Además toda adolescente tenía problemas del tipo "romántico", si es que Sakura se podía considerar dentro de esa categoría. Pero no podía ser eso, porque Sasori no tenía contacto con el exterior que no fuera ella; Sasuke jamás le haría una visita social al pelirrojo y Takumi no tenía ni idea de que él existía.

- Pues los mismo de siempre, Shion no deja de molestarme en la escuela, Karin no para de decirme que debo ser más femenina –comentario con el que pareció concordar Sasori– He mejorado en la escuela, así que eso no es… Fuera de eso, no sé a qué clase de problemas te refieras.

Sasori afiló la mirada y se recargó en la mesa– Me refiero al tipo de problemas que te causó Abumi Zaku –Sakura sintió que su corazón se saltó varios latidos mientras abrió sus ojos enormemente.

La pelirrosa trató de hablar pero las palabras no salían de su boca. No podía creerlo. ¿Cómo se había enterado Sasori de eso?– ¿Cómo lo supiste?

- Un amigo tuyo me lo dijo –contestó Sasori mucho más tranquilo de haber confirmado las cosas.

- ¿Sasu…? –negó sutilmente con la cabeza, Sasori no debía saber que Sakura conocía a Sasuke personalmente– ¿Te refieres al detective Uchiha?

- ¿El tipo que me detuvo? ¿El de cabello largo que duró años buscándome? –Sakura negó con la cabeza a pesar de ver la sonrisa socarrona de su padre.

- El otro detective Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke.

- No tengo ni idea de quien me hables, muñequita.

- ¿Entonces como lo supiste?

Sasori se recargó en el asiento moviendo ligeramente la cabeza de un lado a otro, como si tratara de recordar un evento muy extraordinario– No sé cómo lo hizo, pero me llegó un recado de un amigo tuyo muy cercano, según el mensaje –lo de muy cercano Sasori lo escupió como si fuera veneno en su boca. Era claro que no le gustaba la idea de que Sakura tuviera amigos "muy cercanos"– Tu amigo me dijo que Abumi había intentado violarte una noche que regresabas de tu trabajo a casa y que estaba encerrado en esta misma cárcel. Imaginaras cual fue mi impresión al darme cuenta que no me cuentas lo que de verdad importa. ¿Cómo pudiste omitir ese detalle, Sa-ku-ra? –Sasori hablaba nuevamente en un tono frío y aterrador que provocaba que Sakura deseara no haber ido.

- ¡No pasó nada! Sé cuidarme sola. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte –dijo tajante Sakura para zanjar el tema, pero la sonrisa de Sasori le crispó los nervios.

- Tú no tienes de que preocuparte… ahora todo está arreglado.

- ¿Qué hiciste? –preguntó Sakura aterrada de saber la respuesta.

- Digamos que ese tipo solo podría molestarte en espíritu –las palabras se sobreentendían, Sasori había acabado con la vida de Abumi Zaku y fue como venganza por lo que le había hecho a Sakura.

…

- _Solo falta una pieza más_ –dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea.

- No voy a hacerlo –Takumi se notaba nervioso mientras hablaba por teléfono– La policía está pisándome los talones. Sospechan que estoy involucrado en todos los robos.

- _¿Y cómo podrían saberlo?_

Takumi no quería contestar esa pregunta, si lo hacía ponía en riesgo a Sakura y eso le daría a Sasuke la razón poniéndolo a él en desventaja– He entrado a sus sistemas y buscado si estaban investigando sobre los robos.

- _Era obvio que investigarían, porque tú cometiste un error_ –gruñó la voz– _¡Robaste una pintura invaluable!_

- ¿De qué hablas?

- _La pintura que te llevaste de la galería "Libre Expresión"_ –Takumi trató de decir algo pero el hombre lo cayó inmediatamente– _Y no intentes negarlo porque he visto los papeles del seguro que la enlistan. Si quieres tu pago por el trabajo tendrás que traerme esa última pieza. ¿Entendiste?_

- Terminaré el trabajo y te olvidarás de mí –Takumi colgó el teléfono azotando fuertemente el auricular.

…

Sakura había ido a buscar a Takumi para aclarar lo que le había dicho días pasados, pero apenas estaba por llegar al edificio del chico cuando lo vio salir claramente alterado. Algo estaba pasando y ella lo averiguaría a como diera lugar.

Con mucha cautela siguió a Takumi a través de las calles y el transporte público. Incluso Suki le ayudaba cuando el joven se perdía de su campo de visión.

Tras un corto tiempo, pero de considerable distancia, Sakura llegó hasta un complejo de bodegas especializadas en grandes volúmenes de almacenamiento.

- ¿Para que usaría un lugar así? –pregunto Suki inocentemente ganándose una mirada fulminante de Sakura.

- ¡Serás tonta! –gritó furiosa Sakura– Sasuke tenía razón. Takumi está robando otra vez y usa este lugar para guardar las cosas.

- ¿Crees que se arriesgaría sabiendo que Sasuke lo investiga?

- ¡Claro que sí! Ellos dos están tratando de demostrar quién es mejor y temo que Takumi va a terminar perdiendo.

Suki entrecerró la mirada viendo acusadoramente a Sakura– Que poca fe tienes en tu novio.

- No es que tenga poca fe en él –Sakura negó con la cabeza– Sasuke tiene un gran equipo bajo su mando. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que le tomará a Shino averiguar sobre este lugar en cuanto Sasuke les diga que sospecha de Takumi?

- Si, pero oíste lo que dijo Sasori. Takumi llegó hasta él siendo un reo en el ala de alta seguridad de la cárcel que tiene las visitas restringidas y, obvio, cero comunicación con el exterior –refutó Suki convencida– ¿Tú crees que Takumi no sea lo suficientemente listo para esconder sus huellas? –Sakura miraba al suelo con un gesto de clara molestia. Suki abrió los ojos sorprendida– ¡Tú quieres que Sasuke-kun lo detenga!

- Takumi no tenía derecho a husmear en mis asuntos –Sakura se sentía culpable por lo que Takumi había hecho. Aunque tenía sentimientos encontrados por la muerte de Zaku– Evité que Sasuke se manchara las manos con la sangre de ese degenerado y ahora Takumi arrastró a Sasori nuevamente a cometer un delito. Puedo pensarlo de Sasori, él simplemente no puede evitar matar, ¿pero Takumi? ¿Por qué hizo eso?

- Pues entrégaselo a Sasuke-kun en bandeja de plata y haz que Takumi lo odie más por lo que tu hagas por ser tan egoísta –gritó Suki desapareciendo.

Sakura nuevamente sintió una punzada en el corazón que la dobló del dolor. La pelirrosa tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para no caer al suelo.

Esperó unos minutos a que su malestar pasara y en cuanto se sintió mejor entró a donde Takumi se había perdido por una pequeña puerta. Al parecer estaba cerrado, pero Sakura trepó hasta el techo de la bodega por donde entró a través de una pequeña ventana. El momento le recordó la ocasión en que habían secuestrado a Ino, esa noche había sido caótica. Había discutido con Sasuke por ser una "molestia", reunido decenas de almas que la ayudaron a buscar pistas, golpeado a un narcotraficante y asesino y por si fuera poco casi le revelaba su secreto a Ino.

Sakura suspiró sonoramente. Sasuke tenía razón, ella solo era una molestia que atraía problemas.

Alejando los oscuros pensamientos de su cabeza, Sakura bajó al escuchar la voz de Takumi.

- Terminaré el trabajo y te olvidarás de mí –la voz resolutiva de Takumi y el fuerte sonido de un golpe provocó que Sakura se atreviera a enfrentar al chico.

- ¿Piensas volver a robar? –la pregunta en voz de Sakura sorprendió a Takumi.

- ¿Qué haces…? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? –Takumi miró a todos lados buscando la forma en la que Sakura había entrado, él estaba seguro de haber cerrado la puerta.

La pelirrosa se cruzó de brazos y le dedicó una mirada interrogante a Takumi– ¿De verdad piensas robar otra galería?

- No es asunto tuyo.

- Claro que lo es –contradijo Sakura caminando hasta ponerse cara a cara con Takumi– Me usaste para ir a ver una galería que pensabas robar. ¿Por qué lo haces, Takumi? –la voz de Sakura se quebró en una súplica– Por favor, dímelo. Puedes confiar en mí.

Las palabras de Sakura alteraron a Takumi a un nivel que ella jamás imaginó– ¿Confianza? ¿Te atreves a hablar de confianza? Cuando tú ni siquiera me hablas con la verdad.

- Si te refieres a lo que trato de hacerme Zaku, no tiene caso hablar de eso porque nada pasó.

- ¡¿Nada pasó?! ¿Y porque se involucró el equipo de Delitos Mayores? ¿O por qué estuviste bajo protección de la Agencia de Investigaciones Especiales?

- Si, Abumi es un violador y asesino en serie, pero yo sobreviví y fui testigo para la fiscalía. Pero no hubo juicio contra Abumi Zaku porque tú lo mandaste matar –la mirada de Sakura era fulminante. Había pasado de ser la víctima de los ataques de Takumi a ser la acusadora de él.

- Ese es otro secreto que has guardado –dijo Takumi con la voz tambaleante– ¿Por qué visitas al hombre que te secuestró y usas el nombre de Akasuna Sakura para hacerlo?

- No vine aquí a discutir eso contigo. Solo vine a decirte que si intentas robar una vez más hablaré con Sasuke y le contaré todo.

- No te atreverías ¿o si Sakura? –afirmó Takumi no tan convencido como quería– ¿Vas a escoger a ese detective sobre mí?

- No estoy escogiendo a Sasuke sobre ti. Solo estoy haciendo, lo que pienso, es mejor para ti.

- Entonces piensas que estaría mejor en la cárcel, lejos de ti para que te deje el camino libre con ese detective. ¿No es cierto?

Sakura entrecerró la mirada confundida– ¿De verdad piensas que es por eso? Se nota que no me conoces.

- Es la primera verdad que dices desde que nos conocemos –Takumi aferró a Sakura por el brazo apretando fuertemente el agarre.

- Me haces daño, Takumi. Suéltame.

- Está vez se hará lo que yo digo –Takumi la arrastró hasta un enorme contenedor como en los que acostumbran transportar la mercancía los grandes barcos.

- No Takumi, no lo hagas –pidió Sakura no por miedo de ser encerrada, sino de quedarse sin poder hacer nada– Por favor –Takumi cerró la puerta del contenedor dejando a Sakura dentro. El chico recargó la espalda al otro lado de la puerta, exhausto y perturbado por lo que hizo– Por lo menos dime porque lo haces. ¿Por qué robas?

- Conociste a mi familia –dijo Takumi con los ojos cerrados– Mi madre está enferma y soy lo único que tiene Takeshi. Cuando la enfermedad me impida trabajar quiero estar seguro de que hice lo suficiente para dejar protegida a mi familia. El fin justifica los medios. Y si es robando, no me importa, porque sé que solo yo puedo cuidar de los míos.

Sakura tenía la frente recargada contra el frío metal– ¿Y qué crees que va a pensar Takeshi cuando se entere de donde sacaste el dinero para mantenerlo?

- No va a pensar nada, porque no va a saberlo.

- Por favor Takumi, detente. No te metas en problemas. Yo sé que eres muy inteligente, un genio, y no necesitas robar para ganar dinero.

- El país no está en la mejor situación para darle trabajo a un programador de computadoras y mucho menos si está enfermo.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! –Sakura ya no escuchó nada más y se asustó de imaginarse que Takumi se había ido– ¡Takumi! ¡Takumi!

…

- Tenemos el próximo objetivo –anunció Shino totalmente convencido.

- ¿Y que esperamos? –Sasuke estaba más que ansioso por detener a Takumi porque estaba seguro que él era quien estaba detrás de todo.

Naruto habló con el gerente de la galería que Shino había deducido era el siguiente blanco del ladrón de arte. El gerente le concedió acceso total a la galería para evitar caer la deshonra de ser robado como las demás expositoras.

…

- _El sistema está listo. Tenemos todo vigilado para cualquier eventualidad_.

Shino estaba a cargo de los sistemas electrónicos de vigilancia, cámaras, alarmas y todo sensor estaba bajo su control. Kiba tenía los alrededores vigilados, azoteas, accesos subterráneos y cualquier ruta de acceso. Naruto y Sasuke estaban escondidos en los pasillos de la galería con equipos especiales de asalto, ya que no sabían si solo sería un ladrón o un equipo completo como la ocasión del Museo.

- Recuerden que el principal objetivo es detener al ladrón. Debemos evitar cualquier daño a las exposiciones, así que lo acorralaremos en la sala donde está su objetivo minimizando el posible daño.

- _Entendido_ –respondieron todos a la orden de Sasuke.

Esperaron pacientemente en las sombras, preparados con visión nocturna para no alertar al intruso de su presencia.

- _Tenemos movimiento en la bodega_ –avisó Shino por el intercomunicador.

- ¿Cuál es la ruta que tomó? –Naruto se escuchaba impaciente, quería ser él quien atrapara al intruso, ya que si se trataba del novio de Sakura, Sasuke no se contendría para detenerlo.

- _No tengo ni idea_ –el equipo podía escuchar a Shino tecleando velozmente en la computadora– _Según el sistema está por todo el lugar_.

- _Eso es imposible_ –se quejó Sasuke dando órdenes con las manos al equipo de asalto para que se desplegaran a discreción por las salas.

- A menos que traiga un equipo –el rubio hacía lo mismo con su equipo mientras él se dirigía hacia la sala donde se esperaba llegara el ladrón.

- _Lo dudo_ –con el razonamiento de que el ladrón no se andaría con rodeos, Sasuke también se dirigió a la sala donde estaba la pieza objetivo.

…

- _Te espera una gran sorpresa… detective Uchiha_ –pensó Takumi mirando a Sasuke desde las sombras.

…

- ¿Lo viste? –preguntó desesperado Sasuke al encontrarse con Naruto en la sala.

- No.

- Shino… ¿estás seguro que este es el lugar correcto?

- _Es el único con una pieza de Kazuko_.

De un momento a otro las alarmas contra incendio empezaron a sonar, junto con los mecanismos que lanzan agua para evitar que el fuego se extienda. El sonido era ensordecedor y el agua era demasiado resbalosa para solo ser agua.

- ¿Un incendio? –preguntó Naruto tratando de olfatear el humo.

- Imposible. Es él –Sasuke se plantó firmemente para evitar caer, le costaba trabajo mantenerse en pie sin resbalarse. Ni siquiera podía detenerse de las paredes, ya que también estaban resbalosas.

Y lo peor sucedió, las luces de toda la galería se encendieron cegando a todo el equipo que portaba lentes de visión nocturna.

- ¡No veo! –Naruto se quitó los lentes y los arrojó al suelo tapándose los ojos y cayendo al suelo al mismo tiempo.

Sasuke, que no portaba los lentes, solo se vio ligeramente afectado. Por fortuna y debido a su costumbre de usar lentes oscuros, los traía en el bolsillo. Se puso los lentes y buscó el aura de quien trataba de robar la última estatuilla de Kazuko. La luz impedía a todos ver, era demasiado intensa– Shino, tienes que hacer algo con la luz.

- _¿Luz? ¿Qué luz? Todo está a oscuras_ –contestó Shino trabajando lo más rápido que podía para apagar los sistemas contra incendios.

- Créeme, aquí parece que tenemos el sol sobre nuestras cabezas.

- _Lo intentaré_.

- No Shino, no lo intentes, si tienes que pedirle a Kiba que deje la cuadra entera sin luz, hazlo.

Shino se quedó mudo ante la petición de su capitán– _Está bien_.

- No abras los ojos –le dijo a Naruto tomándolo por el hombro y ayudándolo a sentarse en el suelo encharcado– La luz es demasiado intensa.

- Pero no para ti.

Sasuke sonrió de lado, aunque el rubio no podía verlo sabía que lo estaba haciendo aun con los ojos cerrados– Claro que lo es, por fortuna no traía los visores nocturnos. ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Como cuando disparaste el flash de la cámara a centímetros de mis ojos.

- Recuerdo esa ocasión –¿y cómo olvidarla? Sasuke había dejado a Naruto viendo puntitos de luz por tres días– No quiero que Kushina me reprenda otra vez, por eso debes quedarte aquí mientras yo busco al imbécil ese.

- Sasuke… –Naruto detuvo a su compañero tomándolo del brazo– Sabes que te apoyo en todo, pero no te vayas a exceder solo porque el tipo es novio del amor de tu vida.

- No te prometo nada.

- Ja –gritó Naruto triunfante– No negaste que Sakura-chan fuera el amor de tu vida.

- Cállate dobe, se te va a meter jabón en la boca –Sasuke tomó un poco del líquido que caía del techo con su mano y lo tiró en la boca al rubio aprovechando que no paraba de reírse.

- ¡Argh! ¡Teme!

- Acúsame con Kushina si quieres –fue lo que le dijo Sasuke antes de dejarlo solo en la sala.

…

Sasuke revisó el lugar y se dio cuenta que la estatuilla ya no estaba– Kiba, cierra todas las salidas que no escape –dijo en un susurro.

- _Aun no encuentro por donde entró_.

- Pues asegúrate de que no pueda salir.

- _Entendido_ –el orgullo de Kiba estaba herido, habían pasado de él y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta el momento.

Las habilidades de Sasuke se habían desarrollado bastante en los últimos meses, ahora podía ver casi tan bien como su hermano y encontró los residuos del alma de Takumi. Estaba enojado, era capaz de ver la ira que irradiaba su alma. Sonrió arrogante y sacó un bastón de la parte trasera de su equipo. De un fuerte y rápido movimiento hizo que el bastón se alargara dándole mayor alcance y fuerza.

Lo vio, estaba a unos metros de él. Takumi tenía lentes seguramente con polarizado especial para ese asalto, aunque le daba ventaja sobre el detective, Sasuke tenía la confianza y seguridad de poder detenerlo. Tomó el bastón por el mango y lo lanzó de manera que giró y se enredó en las piernas de Takumi. El ladrón cayó de rodillas impresionado de haber sido descubierto.

- ¿Pensaste que podías escapar de mi… niño?

Takumi se levantó tambaleante, la estrepitosa caída le había dañado la rodilla, aunque no era nada de gravedad– Veo que mis juegos no surten efecto en idiotas como tú.

- Insúltame todo lo que quieras –dijo Sasuke acercándose a Takumi como si fuera una presa herida y lista para ser devorada por un depredador– De aquí no te vas sino esposado y en mi patrulla.

- No lo creo –con un simple movimiento, Takumi arrojó algo al rostro de Sasuke, este logró esquivarlo pero no del todo. Pequeñas pelotitas explotaron cerca del rostro de Sasuke y de repente la luz de la galería se apagó.

- ¿Crees que con tus jueguitos de niño te vas a salvar? –Sasuke se quitó los lentes que habían salvado a sus ojos de las pequeñas explosiones y ahora le estorbaban para ver en la oscuridad. El lugar estaba tan oscuro que era difícil ver la palma de tu mano frente a tu nariz.

Takumi sonrió triunfante, ahora traía puestos lentes de visión nocturna y podía moverse sin problemas en la oscuridad– Te crees un dios, ¿no es cierto? Con tu carita de modelo, tu actitud de superioridad, presumiendo tu brillante placa de policía. No eres más que un niño rico que ha tenido todas las comodidades sin tener que esforzarse por ellas. Lo tienes todo. Una familia que te apoya, amigos, un trabajo estable; pero tenías que querer más. Tenías que buscarla…

- ¿Te refieres a Sakura?

- Si, cuando la dejaste después de su secuestro, ella estaba devastada. No tenía ganas de hacer nada, se recluyó en el ático que tiene por habitación en la casa de los Izumi, cuando iba a la escuela se apartaba de la gente, no hablaba con nadie… Yo fui quien le tendió la mano, la apoyó y la ayudó a salir de esa oscuridad en la que la dejaste sumida.

Sasuke sabía que todo lo que le decía Takumi era cierto, él había herido a Sakura dejándola sola cuando más lo necesitaba. Y es que tenía miedo. Miedo de afrontar lo que sentía por ella, miedo a perderla y, al mismo tiempo, a tenerla. Porque lo que más miedo le daba era no saber lo que Sakura sentía por él. Ella era un misterio envuelto en un enigma que le era imposible decodificar.

- Tienes razón, soy un bastardo por lo que le hice, pero lo hice por su bien. Si seguía trabajando en la policía correría demasiado peligro.

- ¿Peligro? El único peligro para ella eres tú.

- No tienes ni idea de lo que hablas, Sakura está metida en algo mucho más peligroso que cualquier cosa a la que yo pueda exponerla –Takumi miró a Sasuke sin poder comprender a lo que se refería– Pero por tu reacción, supongo que ella no te lo ha contado.

- Conozco mejor a Sakura que tú.

- Dime algo que, según tú, yo no sepa –Sasuke había tomado la afrenta contra Takumi de manera personal.

- Le gusta dar paseos por el parque mientras come un helado de yogurt.

- Error –dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa altiva– Odia el sol y el helado de yogurt es demasiado acido para ella que ama los helados de vainilla con chispas de chocolate.

Takumi frunció el ceño– Su materia favorita es historia.

- Ella está atrapada en un pasado doloroso, ¿Cómo puedes decir que ama la historia?

- Yo fui su primer novio.

- Y yo su primer beso –aunque en eso Sasuke estaba totalmente equivocado– Cuando está sola prefiere escuchar música o leer un libro, o ambas cosas a la vez. Le gustan los muñecos de felpa y hay en la escuela una chica que se la vive molestándola –con cada oración que decía, Sasuke se iba acercando más y más a Takumi– Solo tiene dos amigos, el chico del club paranormal y la chica con la vive. Y como olvidar a la persona que nunca la ha dejado, Suki. Pero a pesar de eso, ella se ha sentido sola la mayor parte de su vida…

- Hasta que me conoció a mí –gruñó Takumi dolido.

- Te equivocas, el primero en conocerla… –con esto último Sasuke estuvo a un palmo de Takumi y con una mirada seria remató la declaración que ambos sabían era cierta– fui yo.

A pesar de todo lo dicho, Takumi sonrió con autosuficiencia, descolocando a Sasuke que supo disimular muy bien su desconcierto– Si tanto dices quererla… me dejaras ir.

- No me importa si eres el novio de Sakura, no te dejaré ir. Para mí eres y seguirás siendo un ladrón –Sasuke derribó a Takumi de un solo golpe al rostro, el labio del chico tenía una cortada y la nariz le sangraba profusamente.

- Dime, ¿Qué te he robado a ti? –preguntó Takumi limpiándose la sangre con el dorso de la mano.

- Me has quitado algo invaluable.

- ¿Sakura?

Sasuke negó con la cabeza– Ella nunca ha sido mía.

- Te pensaba más listo y por eso creía que me odiabas, creía que me considerabas un ladrón. Pero el único ladrón aquí eres tú, Uchiha Sasuke, porque tú te robaste algo más que el corazón de Sakura. No espera, no te lo robaste porque ella te lo entrego. Y yo iluso pensé que te lo había robado, pero nunca fue mío en realidad –Takumi suspiró y se levantó del suelo– Pero como te he dicho, si tanto te importa me dejarás ir. Porque si no, nunca volverás a saber de ella. ¿Has hablado con Sakura estos últimos días? ¿La has visto? –Sasuke frunció el ceño– No, ¿verdad? Eso es porque la tengo escondida en un lugar que nadie conoce.

- ¿Dónde está? –gruñó Sasuke tomando a Takumi por el cuello de la playera. Por un momento el rubio pensó ver un cambio en el color de los ojos de Sasuke, pero no podía estar seguro porque los lentes de visión nocturna solo le permitían ver en tonalidades verdes– ¡Dime! ¿Dónde está Sakura?

- Déjame ir y te diré dónde encontrarla.

- ¿Y si mejor te lo saco a golpes?

- Nunca la encontraras –el aura de Takumi le decía a Sasuke que no mentía. Lentamente fue soltando a su detenido– Cuando este fuera te diré dónde está.

- No, dímelo ahora.

- ¿Y qué seguridad tengo yo de que no me seguirás? –Takumi negó divertido con el dedo– Primero aseguraré mi libertad y luego tú recobraras a Sakura.

- Dices amarla tanto y…

- Por lo menos yo no tengo miedo de admitir lo que siento por ella.

- Vete antes de que me arrepienta de dejarte ir y te mate a golpes –gruñó Sasuke entre dientes dándole la espalda a Takumi.

- ¡Hey! –lo llamó Takumi, cuando Sasuke giró atrapó algo en el aire– Te llamaré a ese teléfono para decirte donde está. Ah, y no te preocupes ella está bien y la pintura de tu madre también.

Takumi desapareció dejando a Sasuke golpeándose la frente contra una pared.

…

- No entiendo cómo se nos escapó –se quejó frustrado Kiba pateando un bote de basura– Teníamos todo vigilado.

- Eso ya no importa –desestimó Shino– Logré accesar al dispositivo con el que manipuló los sistemas de la galería y tengo toda la información de quien lo contrató para el robo. En cuanto contactemos a Temari tendremos una orden para arrestar a Isamu Miyake.

- Lo único que nos falta es identificar al ladrón.

- No sé suponía que Sasuke sabe quién es –Kiba buscó a su compañero con la mirada pero no logró encontrarlo entre tanto alboroto que formó la llegada de los bomberos por las alarmas contra incendios que había activado Takumi– ¿Dónde está Sasuke?

Naruto se encogió de hombros, no sabía a donde había ido su compañero, solo le había dicho que tenía que asegurarse de que Sakura estuviera bien. No entendía porque lo decía, pero le alegraba que fuera a ver a la pelirrosa.

…

Sasuke llegó a una bodega después de que Takumi le dijera la dirección en un mensaje de texto. Todo estaba oscuro y vacío, solo distinguió algo grande y rectangular en medio de todo. Caminó un poco y una luz se encendió junto con unas computadoras que empezaron a funcionar.

Se acercó a la caja, era un viejo contenedor, y abrió la pesada puerta que se encontraba cerrada por fuera. No necesitaba luz exterior, la enorme caja tenía un foco justo al centro del techo. Gracias a eso pudo ver a Sakura sentada en el suelo, con las piernas recogidas contra su pecho y la cara escondida entre sus rodillas. Por fin pudo respirar tranquilo. Lentamente caminó hasta estar frente a la pelirrosa, estaba dormida y con las manos rojas, seguramente por golpear hasta el agotamiento la puerta pidiendo ayuda inútilmente.

- Sakura –habló tan dulcemente que se extrañó del sonido de su propia voz.

La pelirrosa levantó lentamente la cabeza, con los ojos hinchados. Sasuke no sabía si por estar llorando o por haber dormido mucho tiempo.

Al enfocar la vista, Sakura se encontró con el rostro de Sasuke a unos centímetros del suyo. Aliviada se abalanzó contra Sasuke rodeándolo por el cuello con ambos brazos y escondiendo su rostro en el espacio que había dejado libre el abrazo. La fuerza del abrazo hizo que Sasuke cayera de sentón al suelo con Sakura sobre él. Estaba muy sorprendido por la reacción de Sakura, pero era una sorpresa demasiado agradable. Sasuke podía sentir la respiración de Sakura en la piel de su cuello, era cálida y acompasada.

- Todo está bien –arrulló Sasuke acariciando la cabeza de la chica.

Sakura dio un último suspiró y se separó de Sasuke sentándose en el suelo sobre sus propias piernas, pero sin dejar por completo la protección de Sasuke quedándose entre las piernas de él. Lo analizó detenida y pausadamente. Levantó la mano y acarició el área alrededor de los ojos de Sasuke, tenía las marcas que le habían dejado las pequeñas bombas que le había arrojado Takumi al rostro.

- ¿Te hizo daño?

- No, solo fue un rozón –dijo Sasuke tomando la mano de Sakura alejándola de las heridas para que dejara de pensar en ellas– ¿Tú cómo estás?

- Bien, solo me encerró aquí, pero no me hizo daño.

- ¿Desde cuándo estás aquí?

- Si sigue siendo sábado, desde esta mañana –dijo forzando una sonrisa para que Sasuke no se preocupara más y fuera a hacer una tontería. Sasuke asintió totalmente aliviado de saber que no había estado mucho tiempo encerrada– ¿Lo detuviste? ¿Arrestaste a Takumi?

- No, logró huir.

- ¿Cómo?

- Era atraparlo a él o sacarte a ti de aquí –Sakura ladeó un poco la cabeza en un gesto que a Sasuke le encantaba, era su modo típico de decirle que no lo entendía– Me dijo que si no lo dejaba ir jamás volvería a verte.

Sakura agachó la cabeza escondiendo su mirada bajó el flequillo– Es mi culpa, si no hubiera venido a buscarlo…

Los dedos del detective tomaron su mentón suavemente, obligándola a levantar el rostro y mirar directo a los orbes negros de Sasuke– No me importa que se haya escapado, si me dijeran lo que iba a suceder no cambiaría nada de lo que pasó esta noche.

- Pero y ¿qué pasará con tu caso?

- No me importa lo que pase con el caso, al final mi padre es el jefe de policía y mi padrino es el gobernador. Lo que me importa es que tú estés bien –sin haberse dado cuenta, ambos acortaron la distancia hasta que sus respiraciones se mezclaron– y que ese imbécil no vuelva a acercarse a ti.

Lo último lo dijo en un murmulló contra los labios de Sakura. A ella pareció no importarle, solo le importó el dulce y cálido beso que Sasuke le estaba dando.

Sasuke rodeó la cabeza de Sakura poniendo su mano en la nuca de ella para poder profundizar el beso. Aunque Sakura era torpe al seguirle el paso, le alegró saber que no había desarrollado experiencia con Takumi. Eso significaba que no había tenido contacto tan cercano con él o que tal vez había sido nulo debido a su aberración por el contacto personal de cualquier tipo.

Sakura podía sentir los labios suaves de Sasuke sobre los suyos, el beso había comenzado lento y aunque él trató de aumentar la velocidad, se calmó. Era obvio que se había dado cuenta que ella no tenía experiencia con los besos y por eso había reducido el ritmo con el que se movían sus labios. Si le dijera que nunca había besado a Takumi tal vez le resultaría extraño, pero seguramente se alegraría de saberlo.

Un extraño ruido se escuchó, seguido de un apagón repentino. Desilusionado por la interrupción, Sasuke detuvo el beso y recargó su frente contra la de Sakura. Soltó un sonoro suspiro y se levantó del frío suelo, le tendió la mano a Sakura para ayudarla a levantarse y sin soltarle la mano la condujo afuera con ayuda de la luz de su teléfono móvil. Cuando salieron vieron una mesa con computadoras de las que salía una pequeña columna de humo negro. Sasuke supuso que Takumi había dejado un sistema de seguridad que impedía que obtuvieran información de sus sistemas quemándolos. Eso no le importaba, no estaba ahí para investigar a Takumi, sino para encontrar a Sakura.

- Vamos, te llevaré a casa.

- Espera –Sakura lo soltó de la mano y regresó al contenedor. Sasuke asomó la cabeza un poco alumbrando el interior.

- ¿Qué haces? Vámonos ya.

Sakura regresó con un gran recuadro que con trabajo lograba cargar– Takumi dejó esto.

Sasuke tomó la manta que cubría el recuadro y descubrió que se trataba de la pintura de su madre. Sasuke sonrió agradecido y le quitó el cuadro de las manos a Sakura– Gracias, no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó Sakura confundida.

- Este cuadro le pertenecía a mi madre y cuando me enteré que el imbécil lo había robado deseaba matarlo.

- Puedo imaginar lo valioso que es para ti –Sakura deslizo su dedo por el marco, tan suave que parecía que tenía miedo de estropearlo con solo tocarlo– Puedo ver que tiene un trozo de alma, aunque no sabría decirte de quien es. Es extraño, nunca antes había visto un objeto así.

- Debe ser por el cariño que le tenía mi madre, tal vez algo de ella se quedó en el cuadro –la ilusión de Sasuke y la esperanza que sus ojos reflejaban Sakura la podía ver claramente. Era un deseo dulce y conmovedor, rogaba porque fuera cierto.

0o0o0  
_¿Cómo podemos culpar a alguien de habernos robado si aquello por lo que peleamos nunca nos perteneció?  
_0o0o0

**NOTA IMPORTANTE**: Hola chicas/os les mando un enorme saludo. Pues bien, al grano dadas las cercanas fiestas navideñas y de fin de año les aviso que voy a estar un poco ocupada y para no dejar las cosas a medias voy a tomar un receso de FF hasta la primera semana del próximo año. No se preocupen que les juro que solo será ese tiempo. Últimamente la vena de escritor se ha secado y las cosas no fluyen tan fácil, es por eso que quiero tomar un pequeño descanso y dejar que las ideas resurjan por si solas.

**Les desea una hermosa navidad llena de amor y bendiciones y un mega año nuevo lleno de oportunidades y maravillosas sorpresas,**

**Su amiga Sakura_trc**


	7. Te Presento A

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
"Ventanas del alma" y "Un alma, dos corazones" © SAKURA_TRC, 2014**

**UN ALMA, DOS CORAZONES  
(2da Parte Ventanas Del Alma)  
***

**Capítulo 7 "TE PRESENTO A…"**

Sasuke esperaba fuera del instituto a Sakura, quería hablar con ella para decirle lo que había pasado con el caso de los robos a las galerías donde su novio se había involucrado. En realidad después de haberla sacado del lugar donde Takumi la había encerrado no habían tenido la oportunidad de hablar de lo sucedido entre ellos. Se sentía como un estúpido adolescente, así lo hacía sentir Sakura.

Cuando por fin la vio acercarse a la salida de la escuela la notó extraña. No lo había vist antes, pero Sakura se veía un poco más alta o eso parecía, ya que era evidente que también estaba más delgada.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Sakura se sorprendió con la presencia de Sasuke y al recordar lo sucedido en la bodega de Takumi se ruborizó. Sasuke trató de tomarla por el brazo, pero Sakura se apartó. Estaba confundida.

- Sí –respondió cortante desviando la mirada.

- Te llevaré a casa –Sakura negó con la cabeza– No te ves bien.

- Estoy bien, de verdad.

Sasuke iba a protestar pero su móvil sonó interrumpiendo su conversación– No te vayas –le advirtió a Sakura antes de contestar la llamada– Uchiha.

- _Tenemos un llamado en el centro_.

- El centro es muy grande Naruto, ¿podrías ser más específico? –mientras Sasuke hablaba con su compañero no le quitaba la vista de encima a Sakura, ella permanecía recargada en la pared de la escuela. Sasuke pensaba que estaba tan pálida que su rostro tenía el color de una hoja de papel– Bien, voy para allá.

Sakura suspiró, la dejaría ir porque tenía trabajo y no sabía cómo sentirse ante eso– Tienes trabajo.

- Si, pero primero voy a llevarte a casa. Te ves demasiado pálida.

- Este es mi color normal.

- No, claro que no –negó Sasuke molesto por la actitud indiferente de Sakura– ¿Has ido al médico?

- No me gustan los hospitales –dijo tajante Sakura continuando su camino.

Sasuke rodó los ojos y con solo dos pasos se colocó a su lado– Vamos a ver la escena y luego te llevo con Ino. ¿Qué dices? Ella puede revisarte.

Sakura se detuvo y ladeó la cabeza un poco, empezaba a sentir palpitaciones en el cerebro, augurio de una futura migraña. Al principio habían sido simples jaquecas, pero desde hacía un par de noches tenía intensos dolores de cabeza que la dejaban tumbada en la cama, protegiéndose totalmente de la luz y del ruido.

- Iré contigo –Sakura se rindió ante la insistente mirada de Sasuke.

- Debes sentirte fatal para aceptar –el detective estaba asombrado con la facilidad con que había convencido a Sakura, había pensado que le costaría mucho más trabajo.

- Ni te imaginas cuanto –Sakura dejó caer los hombros, exhausta, no tenía ganas de discutir, se sentía fatal y ya le había pasado por la cabeza ir a ver a Ino, pero se sentía nerviosa de saber que podía toparse con Sasuke en la estación de policía.

…

Ya de camino a la escena del crimen, Sakura se tiró en el asiento tomándose el rostro con una mano, agradecía que el auto de Sasuke tuviera los vidrios protegidos contra la luz. De pronto sintió un suave viento frío que chocaba contra su mano, la removió y se dio cuenta que Sasuke había encendido el aire acondicionado del auto.

- Mi madre solía tener migrañas cuando estaba enferma y la única forma de aminorar la molestia era con compresas frías. Sé que no es lo mismo, pero es lo más cercano a refrescarte que vas a encontrar por ahora –dijo Sasuke al sentir la mirada de Sakura sobre él, seguramente preguntándose porque lo hacía– ¿Hace cuánto que no duermes?

- Desde lo de Takumi… –definitivamente no quería hablar más, el dolor empezaba a empeorar haciéndole ver puntitos de luz.

- ¿Ha intentado contactarte?

Sakura trató de negar con la cabeza, pero no tenía las fuerzas y si lo hacía seguramente le provocaría un mareo– No.

Sasuke dejó de hablar al ver que Sakura se tapaba nuevamente el rostro con la mano. Era mejor dejarla descansar hasta que pudiera revisarla Ino y darle algo para aliviar las jaquecas que estaba sufriendo la pelirrosa.

…

Al llegar, Sasuke apagó el motor y se dio cuenta que Sakura se había quedado profundamente dormida. Estaba recostada en el asiento, con el rostro inclinado hacia él y los labios ligeramente abiertos. Los labios que había probado la noche que Takumi había intercambiado su libertad por el paradero de Sakura. Sasuke estaba seguro que si lo volvía a ver lo haría pagar por haber puesto a la pelirrosa en peligro.

- _Definitivamente te has vuelto loco_ –se dijo a sí mismo al forzarse a retirar la mirada de los labios de Sakura.

- Sasuke… –balbuceó Sakura tallándose los ojos alejando la pesadez del sueño.

- Puedes quedarte en el auto si quieres. Le diré a Ino que estás aquí abajo.

- ¿Cómo sabes que Ino está aquí?

Sasuke señaló con la cabeza hacia una camioneta blanca estacionada cerca de ellos, se leía el rótulo de UNIDAD FORENSE en sus costados.

- Te veo luego –Sasuke bajó del auto y se encaminó a un edificio dando grandes pasos.

- Sasuke… espera –la voz de Sakura lo hizo detenerse inmediatamente, la pelirrosa trataba de darle alcance antes de que entrara al edificio– ¿Puedo ir contigo?

- Pero te sentías mal…

Sakura negó con la cabeza un poco agitada por la pequeña carrera. Eso le indicaba a Sasuke lo mal que estaba, ella era una chica atlética y nunca antes la había visto tan fatigada– Quiero ver a Naruto y los demás, antes… no tuve la oportunidad de despedirme de ellos.

- Claro –al escuchar lo que Sakura quería hacer, despedirse, era como remarcar y dejar en claro que ellos ya no se volverían a ver en cuanto la pelirrosa diera por terminada su relación con el resto del equipo.

…

- _Pensé que no querias volver a saber nada de la policia _–Suki apareció emergiendo de las puertas del ascensor asustando levemente a Sakura, que dio un respingo de sorpresa.

- _Solo vine a saludar a Naruto y los demás. No tiene nada de malo_.

- ¡_Admite que quieres estar con Sasuke_-_kun_!

- No, por supuesto que no es eso –balbuceó Sakura con el rostro agachado y con un ligero rubor en las mejillas. No quería levantar la vista porque temía que Suki descubriera la verdad en sus ojos, pero fue una cálida mano sobre su frente la que la hizo mirara hacia arriba. Sasuke tenía su mano puesta sobre su frente y la miraba preocupado.

- ¿Estas segura que te sientes bien? Estas sonrojada. Podrías tener un poco de fiebre...

Sakura dio un paso hacia atrás alejándose del contacto de Sasuke– No, es solo que tengo un poco de calor.

Ante la reacción, el detective frunció el ceño ligeramente. Sasuke pensó que Sakura no quería que la tocara o que estuviera cerca de ella. ¿Pero por qué estaba ahí? ¿Por qué había accedido a ir con él? Incluso le había pedido permiso para subir a la escena del crimen. Todas esas contradicciones hacían su actitud aún más confusa y difícil de entender. Sakura era la chica más extraña que había conocido en toda su vida, tal vez era eso lo que le atraía de ella.

Al sonar la campanilla del ascensor Sasuke dijo que habían llegado a su destino. El décimo piso de la torre de oficinas. Le cedió primero el paso a la pelirrosa y caminó tras ella.

- ¿Qué tenemos? –preguntó el detective en cuanto tuvo a su equipo a la vista.

Todos voltearon en cuanto escucharon la voz de Sasuke a su espalda y se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver a Sakura acompañando a su amigo.

- ¡Sakura-chan! –Naruto fue el primero en saltar sobre la chica atrapándola en un abrazo tierno y cariñoso– ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿Vuelves a trabajar con nosotros?

Sakura sonrió ligeramente adolorida por el entusiasmo del rubio– Estoy bien, gracias. Me encontré con Sasuke y me dijo que tenía un caso y le pedí permiso para pasar a saludarlos. Y no, no pienso regresar.

- ¡Frentona! ¡Qué gusto verte! –Ino apareció de detrás de un enorme escritorio.

- Me gustaría decir lo mismo... cerda –podría sentirse mal, pero no iba a permitir que Ino la insultara y quedarse con los brazos cruzados.

- Ya sé que les da mucho gusto verla, pero podrían darme un breve informe de la situación antes de seguir con los saludos.

- Hombre de cuarenta años, corredor de bolsa, estaba hablando por teléfono cuando presuntamente sufrió un ataque al corazón –narró Shino simple y llanamente– su secretaria entró al escuchar el golpe, al parecer, de su caída. Revisó el pulso e inmediatamente llamó por ayuda, otro de los empleados llamó a emergencias y estamos aquí.

Sasuke bufó exasperado– Si parece ser una muerte natural, ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

- El hombre había estado recibiendo amenazas telefónicas y por correo, lo que le hizo pensar a la policía que posiblemente se trató de un asesinato.

Sakura se acercó al cuerpo del occiso y lo miró detenidamente. El rostro del hombre estaba tranquilo, incluso parecía estar durmiendo.

- Pensé que después de lo que pasaste te alejarías de todo esto –la voz sonaba fría y áspera.

Sakura inmediatamente supo de quien se trataba– Hola Hinata.

- ¿Qué el titiritero y el violador no fueron suficientes para ti?

- Hace falta más que eso para asustarme.

- Quieres decir que estás planeando regresar.

Sakura sonrió con arrogancia, se divertiría un rato antes de irse, de todos modos no había tenido la oportunidad de despedirse de la forense como era debido– Aun no lo sé, pero tal vez si me lo pide Sasuke-kun lo haga.

- No creo que él esté interesado en que regreses, la ha estado pasando de maravilla desde que te fuiste –aunque Sakura no lo demostrara, las palabras de Hinata le arañaban el corazón– Incluso ha estado saliendo con una abogada que le presentó mi hermano. Muy guapa por cierto.

- Me parece perfecto, solo espero que no andes de arpía con ella también.

- Yo no soy una...

- Ino ya se va –Sasuke se había acercado a Sakura interrumpiendo su conversación con Hinata.

Ino también se acercó para cerrar la bolsa de cadáveres en la que estaba el difunto– ¿Ya tienes todo Hinata? Vámonos que se nos hace tarde y no quiero salir de aquí cuando el tráfico se complique más por la salida de los oficinistas

- Si, ya tengo todo.

- ¿Te llevo o prefieres irte con ino? –le preguntó Sasuke por lo bajo.

Sakura no sabía lo que quería, no en ese momento. Pero al ver la cara de Hinata lo supo. Disfrutar su nuevo hobby favorito "molestar a Hinata". Aunque fuera una única vez– ¿Te molesta que me vaya con ellas? Quiero hablar con lno sobre los dolores de cabeza y otras cosas –dijo Sakura en un susurro.

- Ok.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta y Sakura dijo al aire– Adiós... Sasuke.

...

Hinata entró al ascensor, seguida por Sakura. Ino estaba por hacerlo pero recordó que había olvidado algo y regresó a recogerlo. Sin darse cuenta, el ascensor cerró las puertas y comenzó el descenso.

- Genial –masculló Sakura al darse cuenta que bajaría diez pisos sola con la forense.

La pelirrosa pensó que las cosas no podían estar peor hasta que la luz se apagó y el ascensor se detuvo.

Hinata apretó el botón de emergencia y esperó a que alguien contestara.

- _Buenas tardes. Lamentamos informarle que debido a una falla eléctrica el servicio del ascensor se encuentra temporalmente detenido_.

- Tiene idea de cuánto tiempo tardara en restablecerse el servicio –preguntó Hinata pegada al intercomunicador.

- _No, lo sentimos mucho_.

- Gracias –cortó Hinata en cuanto se dio cuenta que tomaría más tiempo del que le gustaría.

- _¡Hinata! ¡Sakura-chan!_ –la voz inconfundible del rubio se escuchó a través de las puertas del ascensor– _¿Están bien?_

Hinata trató de abrir las puertas pero le fue imposible, Sakura rodó los ojos y se acercó a las puertas, trató de abrirlas pero también le resultó imposible; ganándose una mirada burlona de Hinata.

- Naruto-kun, ¿crees posible que los bomberos puedan sacarnos?

La risa nerviosa de Naruto causó un escalofrío en la pelinegra– _Amor, temo decirte que dudo mucho que eso sea posible. Al parecer el apagón es en todo Tokyo y todos hemos sido llamados para ayudar en otros lugares_.

- ¿Quieres decir que estaremos atrapadas aquí por tiempo indefinido? –gritó Sakura con cierta desesperación en su voz.

- _Tómalo con calma Sakura, en cuanto podamos las sacaremos de ahí_ –esta vez la voz de Sasuke fue la que resonó en el hueco del ascensor.

Sakura pateó la puerta, lo cual le significó un gran dolor en el pie– ¡Auch!

- Deja de hacer eso, no vas a ganar nada con fuerza bruta –la regañó Hinata poniendo las manos en sus caderas.

- ¡Quiero salir de aquí! –volvió a gritar Sakura golpeando las puertas con ambos puños cerrados.

- Basta –Hinata la tomó por el hombro y la echó para atrás– Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, ¿podrían ver si existe la forma de que nos ayuden a salir de aquí?

Otra vez la risa nerviosa de Naruto le indicó a Hinata que no habría una respuesta positiva a su solicitud– _Dicen que no tenemos la autoridad o el entrenamiento para ayudarlas. Van a tener que esperar a que los bomberos vengan a sacarlas_.

- Nooo –el aullido de dolor lo reconoció Sasuke a la perfección.

- _Sakura tranquilízate, no deberán tardar mucho, pedimos apoyo especial para ustedes_ –Sasuke se sintió intranquilo ya que sabía que Sakura no estaba del todo bien de salud– _Debemos dejar el edificio, ya que los sistemas de seguridad de lugares importantes están abajo, por eso… la policía tendrá que ir a vigilar los bancos y lugares como esos_.

- ¿Quieres decir que te vas a ir? –Sakura se dejó caer hasta el suelo impotente por no poder salir del ascensor.

- _Si, pero en cuanto pueda estaré de regreso. Te lo prometo_ –pero Sasuke no tuvo respuesta.

…

- Vámonos Naruto.

- ¿Crees que estén bien? –preguntó preocupado el rubio.

- ¿Qué puede pasar? –Sasuke se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a la situación.

Naruto sonrió aún más nervioso– Bueno, tú sabes… Sakura-chan y Hinata no se llevan muy bien y… estar horas encerradas en un espacio de dos por dos metros puede ser algo… abrumador.

- Tal vez un tiempo a solas les ayude a hablar de cosas y arreglar los problemas que tienen.

- ¿Sabes lo que pasó la última vez que dijiste eso? –Sasuke recordó a lo que Naruto se refería. Hinata y Sakura, juntas, haciendo las compras para los muebles de su apartamento y sabía que no había resultado nada bien.

- Tienes razón, será mejor buscar la forma más rápida de sacarlas de ahí –Sasuke buscó algo con que abrir las puertas del ascensor, pero Shino apareció deteniendo la desesperada acción de su compañero.

- Esa es una mala idea –le dijo en cuanto Sasuke abrió un poco las puertas del ascensor– El ascensor está parado entre dos pisos, si por casualidad abres las puertas y las ayudas a salir, el momento en que la luz regrese y el ascensor vuelva a estar en funcionamiento podría significar que la que esté saliendo quede atrapada y sufra graves daños físicos.

Naruto enarcó una ceja– ¿Quieres decir como en la película de "Resident Evil"?

- Exacto –dijo sin más Shino.

- Sasuke, creo que lo mejor será esperar a los servicios de rescate para sacarlas de ahí.

Sasuke dejó de pelear con las puertas del ascensor suspirando derrotado– Solo espero que no nos llamen para identificar los restos tras la masacre en ese ascensor.

…

- Estaremos encerradas un tiempo, lo mejor será relajarnos y...

Sakura suspiró cansada y se sentó de espaldas a las puertas, encogiendo las piernas contra su pecho y enterrando la cabeza entre las rodillas. Perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

- _A esto le llamo karma _–dijo la voz dentro de su cabeza. Suki había reaparecido justo a tiempo para torturar a Sakura.

-_ Yo solo quería jugar un rato_.

- _Es bastante odiosa_.

Sakura hizo un puchero que solo Suki podía ver– _Me cae tan mal. La odio_.

- _No comprendo como Naruto la tiene como novia_.

- _Seguramente estaba obsesionada con él, diciendo Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun hasta que el pobre de Naruto para que dejara de fastidiarlo la hizo su novia_.

- _Su actitud de "yo no rompo un plato…"_ –Suki hizo extrañas muecas imitando a la pelinegra.

- _No, claro que no rompe UN plato, rompe TODA la vajilla y se hace la inocente_.

- _Está loca. Tal vez deberíamos divertirnos un rato mientras estamos aquí atrapadas_.

- _Era lo que estabaplanenado hacer hasta que la luz hizo su jugada primero_ –la sonrisa maliciosa de Sakura le indicó a Suki que podía hacer lo que quisiera.

- ¿A qué viniste? –el silencio no duró mucho, la pregunta de Hinata sacó a Sakura de su conversación mental con Suki quien desapareció inesperadamente– Siempre que estas cerca algo malo sucede.

- Gracias, sé que tengo que aprender a controlar mi habilidad tipo rayo y dejar de jugar con la energía eléctrica –respondió irónica la pelirrosa a pesar de estar extrañada por la desaparición de la chica fantasma.

- Sasuke-kun estaba superando tu ausencia y apareces haciéndote la victima nuevamente para tener su atención.

- Yo no me hice la víctima –gruñó Sakura levantándose del suelo– Fui atacada por un degenerado, jamás imaginé que Sasuke estuviera en el caso. Si tan solo eso no hubiera pasado…

- Pero pasó y ahora Sasuke está otra vez pensando solamente en ti.

Sakura sonrió de lado– Ahora recuerdo. Sigues estando celosa de mí, ¿no es cierto? No has superado tu complejo de amor fraternal. Pues déjame decirte una cosa, él es quien continúa buscándome, yo vine hoy aquí para despedirme formalmente de su equipo y cerrar un ciclo de mi vida.

- No tenías por qué venir con él, pudiste buscar a los demás en la estación de policía o llamarles por teléfono –Hinata fruncía el ceño claramente molesta, no podía ocultar su desagrado por Sakura– Seguramente tienes una mórbida afición por los cadáveres.

- Por lo menos yo entiendo mejor a la muerte que tú y no le temo como todo el mundo lo hace.

- Lo sabía, éstas loca de remate y quieres arrastrar a Sasuke a eso.

- Di lo que quieras, me tiene sin cuidado –Sakura le dio la espalda buscando algo con lo cual entretenerse.

- Pues bien, espero que después de esta noche no te vuelva a ver…

- Pienso lo mismo.

- Y si te veo cerca de Sasuke, juro que haré hasta lo imposible por…

Sakura miró a Hinata por el rabillo del ojo y la pelinegra sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina. Una corriente de aire frio hizo estremecer a Hinata mientras Sakura se daba la vuelta lenta y calmadamente. O eso parecía. Se acercó paso a paso a Hinata y la acorraló contra la pared del ascensor.

- He recibido peores amenazas, así que piénsalo dos veces antes de lanzar una contra mí –la fría mirada de Sakura paralizó a Hinata quien a pesar de ser más alta que la pelirrosa no pudo moverse por el miedo que le causaba la adolescente.

Sakura sintió que su alma vibraba de una manera en la que hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía. Desvió la mirada de Hinata, sin alejarse de ella, pero buscando algo más allá de lo que podía ver. Una vez más su alma vibró en respuesta a una fuerza externa.

La forense la vio separarse de ella, como si solo hubiera olvidado lo que estaba haciendo o lo que estaba pasándole fuera más importante que su discusión.

Sakura miró al techo del ascensor y luego al estuche donde la forense guardaba su equipo de trabajo. Se agachó y lo abrió sin pedir permiso alguno.

- ¡Hey! ¡No puedes abrirlo! –pero Sakura no contestó nada y siguió rebuscando entre las cosas. Hinata trató de evitar que Sakura saqueara su caja, pero de un empujón la pelirrosa tiró al suelo a la forense. Hinata estaba tan asombrada que se quedó sin palabras por la fuerza de Sakura.

La pelirrosa sacó una caja redonda del estuche, lo que Hinata reconoció como el polvo para buscar huellas. Sakura lo sopesó con la mano, parecía ser lo que buscaba. Fijó sus jades en el techo del ascensor y lanzó la caja. Una trampilla lo suficientemente grande para que una persona pasara a través de ella se abrió al impacto.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Saliendo de este nido de víboras –dijo mirando despectivamente a Hinata.

- ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo? El techo está a más de dos metros del suelo.

Una sonrisa arrogante se instaló en los labios de Sakura. La pelirrosa se pegó a las puertas y "corrió" al lado opuesto del ascensor, dando un salto para usar el barandal que rodeaba el interior del ascensor como apoyo y de un fuerte impulso alcanzó a agarrarse a la orilla de la trampilla.

Hinata la vio aún más sorprendida, a pesar de que a simple vista Sakura no estaba en la mejor de su condición había logrado alcanzar su objetivo.

- Cuando me propongo algo lo consigo a como dé lugar –Sakura estaba sentada en el techo del ascensor, con las piernas colgando por la trampilla y segundos después desapareció de la vista de Hinata.

…

Sakura buscó con la mirada la forma de abrir las puertas exteriores del ascensor esperando poder salir a los pasillos del edificio. Encontró un seguro que mantenía las puertas cerradas, al presionarlo y aplicar un poco de fuerza, las puertas se abrieron lentamente.

Ya que el ascensor estaba a mitad del piso no le fue difícil salir al pasillo dando un pequeño salto.

…

Por su parte, Sasuke estaba en la calle viendo la locura que provocaba la falta de electricidad. No había semáforos, las calles estaban abarrotadas con autos detenidos, los oficiales no se daban abasto tratando de hacer la circulación fluida, todo esfuerzo era en vano. Las tiendas mantenían las puertas cerradas por temor a los atracos, algunas oficinas "inteligentes" estaban bloqueadas por la falta de electricidad. En el subterráneo la gente también estaba atrapada entre estaciones. Tokyo estaba hecho un caos. No podía entender como la "civilización" podía comportarse de esa manera.

Sasuke sacó su móvil y después de pulsar para hacer la llamada, un estridente ruido casi lo deja sin oído. Miró la pantalla y decía "Sin Servicio". Maldijo una y mil veces y volvió a poner el aparato en su bolsillo. Según había escuchado en la radio de la patrulla, las cosas estarían así por tiempo indefinido.

…

Sakura caminaba sobre la acera viendo el caos a su alrededor. La gente gritaba enojada por el tráfico, otros miraban temerosos el camino porque había gente con actitud sospechosa escondida en la oscuridad.

Inesperadamente detuvo su paso, se cruzó de brazos y se plantó firmemente en ese lugar. Su mirada destellaba furiosa– ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme de ese modo? Ya no soy tu perrito faldero… Nagato.

Un hombre más alto que Sakura, tez blanca, cabello rojo largo, con un flequillo que le cubría la mitad del rostro y vestido con una larga gabardina color vino estaba parado frente a ella– Nunca te consideré mi perrito faldero, Sakura. Te llamé de esa forma porque no sabía dónde encontrarte.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿Podríamos hablar en un lugar más tranquilo?

Sakura miró a su alrededor y levantó los brazos– ¿Qué este lugar no te parece lo suficientemente bueno? –ironizó la pelirrosa, su rabia era visible, pero Nagato parecía no verse afectado por la actitud desafiante de la chica.

- Por favor, Sakura, vayamos a un lugar más tranquilo. Hay cosas muy importantes que debo hablar contigo.

- Está bien –suspiró derrotada dejando caer los brazos a sus costados.

Caminaron entre la gente como si ellos existieran en un plano aparte. El ruido y el caos no mostraban efecto en ellos, que iban uno al lado del otro en completo silencio. Fue hasta que llegaron a un pequeño jardín con juegos que Nagato le indicó que ese lugar estaba bien.

Sakura se subió a un columpio y empezó a balancearse estando de pie. Nagato se sentó en un banco de cemento cercano, viendo fijamente a Sakura. Analizándola, viendo lo mucho que había cambiado la chica. La última vez que la había visto llevaba el pelo corto, apenas rozándole los pendientes en cada lóbulo de las orejas. Su mirada era diferente, toda ella era diferente.

- ¿Cómo has estado?

- De maravilla –volvió a ironizar venenosamente la pelirrosa balanceándose más fuerte– Creí tener una conexión con un asesino serial que también podía ver las almas, casi estallo con un loco amante de los explosivos que quería volar un edificio gubernamental, me enfrenté a un violador y asesino que estuvo a punto de abrirme el estómago y sacarme las tripas –de un salto, que Nagato consideró muy peligroso, Sakura bajó del columpio– Y por si fuera poco descubrí que mi padre es un asesino obsesionado con la belleza eterna.

- Lamento escuchar eso, pero estoy viendo una clara conexión en lo que me estás diciendo. Todos tienen algo en común –Sakura afiló la mirada y se cruzó de brazos– Criminales. ¿Por qué te estas relacionando con criminales?

- No es eso –murmuró la pelirrosa pateando una piedrecita con la punta de su zapato.

- ¿Entonces qué es?

- ¿Porque te importa? –preguntó Sakura subiendo a cada palabra el tono de su voz, hasta llegar al punto de gritar con los brazos levantados– Me dejaste hace dos años y ahora vienes y tratas de hacerte el interesado en mi vida.

- No me fui porque quisiera, TENIA que irme –dejó en claro que no había sido su elección, sino algo que no pudo evitar– Las personas que me buscan estaban muy cerca y no quería ponerte en peligro.

- ¿Y no pensaste en llevarme contigo?

Nagato negó silenciosamente con la cabeza– Era peligroso llevarte, no sabía a donde estaría al siguiente día. Tú eras una niña que necesitaba…

- ¡Necesitaba de ti! De tu apoyo, de tu guía. Eras el único que sabía por el infierno que estaba pasando. Estuvimos seis años juntos. ¡SEIS! Y un día solo desapareciste dejando una nota –Sakura se sentó de golpe en el columpio, dejando que su mismo impulso la meciera de atrás hacia adelante.

- Pero ahora tienes alguien que te apoya. Alguien que puede estar a tu lado incondicionalmente...

- No es lo que parece. Sasuke y yo… solo trabajamos juntos un tiempo y… ¿Qué?

- Cuando te conocí, no tenías amigos, no le hablabas a la gente y mucho menos te habías referido a alguien por su nombre. ¿Hay algo especial en esta persona?

- Sasuke también es diferente –Sakura empezó a balancearse en el columpio, moviendo las piernas hacia adelante y hacia atrás– Él puede ver las auras y sabe cuándo la gente miente o lo que sienten.

Nagato no hizo ningún comentario, esperó a que la chica continuara pero al darse cuenta que no diría nada más, él tomó la palabra– ¿Y puede ver lo que tú sientes?

- No. Dice que mi aura es más como una nube de humo negro –Sakura miró de reojo a Nagato– Pero eso tú ya lo sabías.

- Hace mucho te dije que tu capacidad para ver espíritus y hablar con ellos podía deberse a diferentes eventos a los que tu propia alma ha sido sometida.

Sakura rememoró esta charla que había tenido con el pelirrojo– Haber nacido con el don o haber experimentado la muerte de mi cuerpo. Y no recuerdo que más.

- Y aun así, ese joven sigue a tu lado. No te teme a pesar de que sabe que puedes ver espíritus. ¿Por qué te alejas de él? –ante la pregunta, Sakura dejó de balancearse y recargó la cabeza en la cadena que sostenía al columpio. Se veía cansada, derrotada… triste.

- Estoy cansada.

Nagato era todo paz y tranquilidad, a pesar de que Sakura le gritaba y lo confrontaba y lo miraba amenazante o como en ese momento que se quedaba en completo silencio, simplemente él no cambiaba su actitud parsimoniosa– Puedo notarlo. Tu alma esta exhausta…

- Por supuesto que mi alma esta exhausta –Sakura suspiró derrotada y rodó los ojos harta de que Nagato hablara dando vueltas al asunto– No tienes idea de cuantas almas he tenido que ayudar.

- Tu alma no se cansa por ayudar a otras, se cansa por la cantidad de almas que has unido a la tuya. Recuerda que para mantenerlas deben consumir tu energía. ¿Cuántas almas contienes ahora?

Sakura se tomó la cabeza y negó ligeramente– No lo recuerdo. Muchas. Demasiadas.

- Entiendo. Solo necesito saber una cosa más, Sakura –la pelirrosa levantó la mirada, vio que Nagato tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido y señalaba a su costado derecho– ¿Quién es la chica que está a tu lado?

Sakura miró a su lado derecho y ahí estaba Suki, parada junto a ella. La pelirrosa suspiró cansada y levantó una mano señalando a la chica fantasma– Nagato, te presento a Akasuna Tsubaki…

0o0o0  
_Cuando pensamos que estamos más solos, las verdaderas personas que nos aman estarán a nuestro lado  
_0o0o0

Sé que lo esperaban antes, pero creo que no me supe expresar la última vez. Gracias a todos por su paciencia y sus lindos deseos. Espero que este nuevo año nos traiga muchas aventuras y experiencias que compartir.


End file.
